Fifty shades of grey daddys little girl
by Stargirl2018
Summary: Just imagine that christian grey has a daughter at the age of 21 this is about their life together.
1. Meet sophia grey

**This is my first time writing a story so I apologize for any errors I make.**

 **This will be a story about Christian and his daughter Sophia he has not yet met Anna**

 **so stay patient.**

 **Christian POV**

"Sophia it's time to wake up baby girl."I say gently. "I'm sleeping daddy." Sophia wines.

"Sophia seriously it is time to get up now we are going to be late we are already running behind schedule" I say sternly.

My 7 year old daughter Sophia had never been a morning person and hate s to be woken out of her beauty sleep. She has my grey eyes and has long curly copper hair. She resembles her mother a tiny bit but she mostly takes after me. Sophia's mother is one of my ex subs who managed to get pregant let's just say that it was a bit of a shock when I got that news. I never thought that I would be a dad.

Her name is Sarah and out of all my subs she was the most desperate to have a real relationship with me. She is still in Sophia's life but only sees her one every month for a weekend. She never really wanted a kid she just wanted the relationship with me. I have sole custody of Sophia. Sarah really is not cut out to be a Mum but she still wants to see her daughter but mainly just so she can keep seeing me . It's a shame though as Sophia loves her Mum. Alright back to the story at hand.

"Okay daddy I'll get up but only if I can have pancakes for breakfast" Sophia said. She will forever be my little negotiator she will make a firm CEO of Grey Enterprise holdings one day.

"Nice try Sophia but you know the rules only pancakes on special occasions". My little girl has a real sweet thooth on her. But I am such a freak for healthy eating and ensuring she has a balanced diet . " You can have porridge and fruit instead missy". Sophia roles her eyes. I narrow my lips and say

" young lady you better get you attitude in tact right this minute do you hear me."

"Yes I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean to be rude" she says quietly.

"It's okay sweet pea I forgive you now can you please get up brush your teeth and get dressed and I will do your hair Gail will have dinner ready for us."I say as I pick her up out of the bed and set on the floor. I watch as my little girl runs into her bathroom.

I go over to her wardrobe and set out her school uniform. My little girl is in first grade in the finest school money can pay for in Seattle. Sophia come running out of the bathroom "I brushed my teeth daddy look." "Well done sweet pea." Sweat pea has been the nickname I have used for her since the first time I layed eyes on her. I was only 21 when she was born I was just starting of my business and I had planned to send my little girl to live with my parents as I didn't believe I was father material.

Let me tell you when I layed eyes on my precious baby girl I promised that I would love her no matter what and that I would never let any harm come to her. I brought her home with me and with the help of my parents I learned to be a good father. The first time I held her she snuggled into my chest and she is the only person that can do that. It took me a while to even realise she was doing it and I was so surprised that it didn't bother me. To this day she is the only person I let touch my chest.

As soon as my baby girl was born I put my bdsm Days behind me. I vowed to be a good father and leave all that stuff behind me. To say Elena wasn't impressed is an understatement.

"Okay so how do you want you hair styled today pigtails or Ponytails" I ask Sophia gently. "Pigtails please daddy." "Okay sweet pea pigtails it is."

I gently brush her hair and and plait her hair. "Okay sweet pea time for breakfast let's go." I take my daughters hand and we walk into the kitchen where Gail had prepared porridge and fruit for us.

I pick Sophia up and set her on the chair. Gail puts her porridge in front of her and gets her a glass of milk. She then put my porridge in front of me and puts gives me my coffee just how I like it. I do not pay this woman enough. "Thank you Gail" I say. Sophia pops her head up and says " thank you Gail" in her sweet voice. " okay missy eat all that up please." "I'll try daddy"

"Don't try Sophia do" I say in my strict voice.

"Okay daddy" she says in an unimpressed tone. I decide that I will let that one go. Soon after some reminding Sophia finally finishes and we head to the elevevator where we see Sawyer and Taylor waiting for us.

"Morning Mr Grey and Miss Grey all ready" Taylor greets . "Yes let's go" I say as I get into the Elevator.

When we get down into the car park I put Sophia in her car seat. Then I get in the car myself. Sawyer will be driving in ten car behind us as he will be stationed at Sophia's school as he is her CPO. I just thank god that Sophia hasn't started complaining about having one yet. But I will not put her security at risk the only time she doesn't have one is at her mothers house as this was one of the terms of me getting sole custody.

"Are you exited for school today Sophia." Taylor asks he has a daughter named Sophie who is a few years older than Sophia. "Not really" Sophia answers . "Why not I thought you liked school" I ask. "It's just Taylor isn't in today she is going on holidays with her Mum today." Taylor is Sophia's best friend. "Well that's a shame I'm sure you will have a great day anyway" I tell my daughter. "Okay daddy."

As we pull up outside Sophia's school I get my daughter out of the car and walk her into her classroom. I give her a kiss on her forehead and give her a hug and say "Have a great day sweet pea I love you." "Bye daddy I love your too" she says as she runs into her class. I have to wonder how I got so lucky with her.

I walk back into the SUV and we head of towards GEH. As I arrive at the building I greet my receptionist Andrea. I head into my office and I have a photo of my daughter on my desk. I also have a corner for her to play in. Who would have ever have thought I could turn out to be a loving dad. Well I certainly didn't. Sophia owns me and I would do anything for her.

 **Thanks for reading and please review I am not from America so I don't know how the school system works so I hope I was right. I will update as soon as possible. As I go on I will expand the chapters**


	2. Getting to know sophia

**okay thank you for reading and following my story it Means a lot to me. As the story goes one I am going to touch on different topics that some people may be uncomfortable with so you'll have been warned:**

 **Sophia's POV**

I love my daddy. My daddy is the best daddy In the world. Although he can be very strict somethings especially when I have done something naughty. I don't like it when Dad gets mad at me. My mom is always mad at me. I love my mom but I feel like she doesn't love me. I don't even know her that well I only ever see her once a month. I always dread that weekend but I never tell my daddy that.

"Hi Sawyer" I great as I get into the car.

"Hello Miss Grey how was your day"

"It was alright Sawyer but I wish Taylor didn't go on holidays with her Mum." I inform Sawyer.

Sawyer has looked after me ever since I was a baby. I hate that he has to inform my dad every thing that I do. But daddy says that I am a target and I need security.

"Do you know what time daddy will be back tonight Sawyer".

"He has a meeting today do I would say that he will be back just in time for dinner so you have to finish all of your homework". Sawyer informs me.

"Okay Sawyer"

"Are you exited for your weekend with your mother this weekend Sophia". Sawyer asks me.

"Ye really exited". I lie.

I don't want my dad to know that I don't liken going to my moms as he always tells me how important it is that I see her.

"That's great Sophia do you know what you will get up to at your moms."

"No not really Sawyer"I inform him.

"Well you'll have a great time I'm sure".

I wish I could be so sure. My mom is fake to me around my dad.

Miss Sophia we are home" Sawyer informs me as we pull up to Escala.

"Thank you Sawyer".

"I don't have to remind you to do your homework right."

"No sawyer you don't". I say as I'm get out of the car and run over to the elevator.

"Miss Grey wait for me please".

That is so annoying why do I have to always wait for and adult.

"Okay Sawyer".

I am now in my room I have just finished my homework although I know when Dad gets back that he will double check it. He always double checks my homework. I love my room. It is pink with a canapy bed shaped like a castle. I have all my toys in the coner of my room. I have a dressing table just like a princess one. I love Disney especially all the princess movies. I love the memorie of my first time in Disney land. I was 4 years old. My dad arranged for me to have a tea party with all the princesses. I dressed up as rapunzel and my daddy dressed up as Flynn Ryder. He looked so funny.

There is a knock on my door.

"Who is it". I call out .

"The big bad wolf". My dad replies.

I get out of my seat and run over to the door and open it and then I jump into his arms. I snuggle into his chest.

"How was your day sweet pea".

"It was alright I suppose the best it can be without Taylor." I inform my dad.

"I see we'll let me check your homework and then we can go downstairs for dinner". My dad says as he puts me down.

"What is for dinner daddy". I ask.

"Spaghetti your favorite".

"Yay is there garlic bread aswell".

"You got it" Dad says as he ruffles my curls.

After daddy checks my homework we make our way down the stairs. Ms Jones great us as we sit at the the table.

"Bon appetit Mr and Miss Grey".

"Thank you Gail". My dad replies.

"Thanks Ms Jones I rely". Ms Jones has been not of a mother to me than my own mother has.

After dinner daddy brings me into the tv room and we watch Dumbi together I love this movie. Although I cry at the part where Dumbos mother is locked up. I snuggle up to my dad and he strokes my hair. I feel so safe when I am with my dad.

After the movie is over Dad informs me it is time for bed. I have a strict bedtime of 7.30 Dad is crazy about getting enough sleep.

"Can't I stay up just a little bit later daddy". I whine.

My dad looks at me sternly and says "you know the rules Sophia".

"Okay Dad I'm sorry." I reply.

"Let's get you up stairs and you can have a shower quickly."

My dad holds my hand as we go up the stairs and as I get into the shower he sets out my pajamas for me on my bed. When I am all dressed he dries my hair for me.

He then picks me up and ticks me into bed.

W

"Do you want to finish reading our book tonight sweet pea" I just nod my head I am actually quite tired. Me and my dad are currently reading the star of Kazan it is a really good book about a little orphan girl. I begin to drift of to the sound of my dads voice.

"Sleep tight sweet pea" daddy says as he kisses

My forehead. How did I get so lucky with my dad.

 **Thanks for reading and is you have any suggestions please tell me. Please review**


	3. Getting to know sophia (12-13 08:03:37)

**okay thank you for reading and following my story it Means a lot to me. As the story goes one I am going to touch on different topics that some people may be uncomfortable with so you'll have been warned:**

 **Sophia's POV**

I love my daddy. My daddy is the best daddy In the world. Although he can be very strict somethings especially when I have done something naughty. I don't like it when Dad gets mad at me. My mom is always mad at me. I love my mom but I feel like she doesn't love me. I don't even know her that well I only ever see her once a month. I always dread that weekend but I never tell my daddy that.

"Hi Sawyer" I great as I get into the car.

"Hello Miss Grey how was your day"

"It was alright Sawyer but I wish Taylor didn't go on holidays with her Mum." I inform Sawyer.

Sawyer has looked after me ever since I was a baby. I hate that he has to inform my dad every thing that I do. But daddy says that I am a target and I need security.

"Do you know what time daddy will be back tonight Sawyer".

"He has a meeting today do I would say that he will be back just in time for dinner so you have to finish all of your homework". Sawyer informs me.

"Okay Sawyer"

"Are you exited for your weekend with your mother this weekend Sophia". Sawyer asks me.

"Ye really exited". I lie.

I don't want my dad to know that I don't liken going to my moms as he always tells me how important it is that I see her.

"That's great Sophia do you know what you will get up to at your moms."

"No not really Sawyer"I inform him.

"Well you'll have a great time I'm sure".

I wish I could be so sure. My mom is fake to me around my dad.

Miss Sophia we are home" Sawyer informs me as we pull up to Escala.

"Thank you Sawyer".

"I don't have to remind you to do your homework right."

"No sawyer you don't". I say as I'm get out of the car and run over to the elevator.

"Miss Grey wait for me please".

That is so annoying why do I have to always wait for and adult.

"Okay Sawyer".

I am now in my room I have just finished my homework although I know when Dad gets back that he will double check it. He always double checks my homework. I love my room. It is pink with a canapy bed shaped like a castle. I have all my toys in the coner of my room. I have a dressing table just like a princess one. I love Disney especially all the princess movies. I love the memorie of my first time in Disney land. I was 4 years old. My dad arranged for me to have a tea party with all the princesses. I dressed up as rapunzel and my daddy dressed up as Flynn Ryder. He looked so funny.

There is a knock on my door.

"Who is it". I call out .

"The big bad wolf". My dad replies.

I get out of my seat and run over to the door and open it and then I jump into his arms. I snuggle into his chest.

"How was your day sweet pea".

"It was alright I suppose the best it can be without Taylor." I inform my dad.

"I see we'll let me check your homework and then we can go downstairs for dinner". My dad says as he puts me down.

"What is for dinner daddy". I ask.

"Spaghetti your favorite".

"Yay is there garlic bread aswell".

"You got it" Dad says as he ruffles my curls.

After daddy checks my homework we make our way down the stairs. Ms Jones great us as we sit at the the table.

"Bon appetit Mr and Miss Grey".

"Thank you Gail". My dad replies.

"Thanks Ms Jones I rely". Ms Jones has been not of a mother to me than my own mother has.

After dinner daddy brings me into the tv room and we watch Dumbi together I love this movie. Although I cry at the part where Dumbos mother is locked up. I snuggle up to my dad and he strokes my hair. I feel so safe when I am with my dad.

After the movie is over Dad informs me it is time for bed. I have a strict bedtime of 7.30 Dad is crazy about getting enough sleep.

"Can't I stay up just a little bit later daddy". I whine.

My dad looks at me sternly and says "you know the rules Sophia".

"Okay Dad I'm sorry." I reply.

"Let's get you up stairs and you can have a shower quickly."

My dad holds my hand as we go up the stairs and as I get into the shower he sets out my pajamas for me on my bed. When I am all dressed he dries my hair for me.

He then picks me up and ticks me into bed.

W

"Do you want to finish reading our book tonight sweet pea" I just nod my head I am actually quite tired. Me and my dad are currently reading the star of Kazan it is a really good book about a little orphan girl. I begin to drift of to the sound of my dads voice.

"Sleep tight sweet pea" daddy says as he kisses

My forehead. How did I get so lucky with my dad.

 **Thanks for reading and is you have any suggestions please tell me. Please review**


	4. The real chapter three

**Sorry the last chapter uploaded twice. Thank you for all your kind reviews. This is the first ever story I have written. Also I just realised that naming Sophia's best friend Taylor will be confusing so I am going to change it to Isabel. For now I will mostly be focusing on Sophia and Christians relationship it will be a while before Anna appears.**

 **Christians POV**

The day has arrived the day I always dread. It is the day where Sophia has to go to her mothers apartment. I am always on edge when she is with Sarah as she will not allow security and it is written into our custody arrangement. Sarah always flirts with me every time I see her. She needs to get over herself. She always had new boyfriends but I always ensure that she does not let them around Sophia. I can tell Sophia gets a bit nervous about going to her mothers house. I always tell her that she needs to see her mother but how much I wish she didn't. I have noticed lately that Sophia has beginning to act up before she goes to her mothers house. I will have to keep an eye on that.

"Sophia sweet pea it's time to get". I say softly as I try to wake my baby girl up.

"Sophia come on I know your awake we have to bring you to your mothers house".

"I'm tired daddy".she whines.

"Sophia we have had this same fight now on the weekend for the past few weeks maybe you are not getting enough sleep and we will have to lower your bedtime to 7." I inform my daughter.

"No daddy don't do that I will get up".

"I have your clothes laid out for you on your dressing table."

"Thank you daddy" she says as she kisses my head.

Sophia gets up and I see by the look on her face that she is not happy about the clothes I have picked out for her.

"Daddy I hate this skirt" Sophia says as she shows me the tartan skirt that I had picked out for her.

"Okay go pick out another skirt then" I say not wanting to start a fight with her before she goes to her mothers for the weekend.

"Daddy how long am I going to mommy's for". Sophia asks me.

"Just for 2 days sweetheart that is why we need to hurry up or the two days will be over". I inform my daughter.

I see her get this look in her eye that looks like that I just gave her an idea.

After my daughter had finished getting ready and I do her hair we quickly pack her weekend bag. Gail usually does this but I offered to do it today.

As soon as we finished packing her bag after my daughter changed her mind over her outfits like 100 times we headed downstairs for breakfast. That is the last time we pack her back together I can promise you that.

We go downstairs and Gail has prepared scrambled egg and toast for us.

"Thank you Gail" I say

"Thanks Gail" Sophia adds in her gentle voice.

"Your welcome sweetheart" Gail says as she kneels down and ruffle my daughters hair. I swear this woman is a saint with culinary skills like no other.

If she was a saint she would be the patron saint of food I can tell you that for sure.

I eat my breakfast at a normal space but my daughter is eating her breakfast at the slowest space I have ever seen. You would swear she was doing it in slow motion.

"Sophia can you please eat up".

"I'm not that hungry daddy".

"Sophia you will not leave this table until you have eaten all your breakfast." I say sternly.

Sophia just nods at me and continues to eat her breakfast at the same pace. After like another 10 minutes she is finally finished.

"Okay young lady let's go"I say as I get up and fix my tie. When I don't have Sophia on the weekend I always go into work in order to keep my mind of not having her around. The apartment is very quiet without her.

Sophia reluctantly gets up out of her chair and and follows me to the elevator she is walking so slowly that I just pick her up.

"Daddy I'm to old for you to be carrying me".

"No your not sweetheart". I hate that my daughter is growing up.

We get in the elevator with Taylor my ever trusted CPO and sidekick. I head over to the car with Sophia she hops in the back but does not get into her booster seat.

"Sophia get into your booster please" I say sternly.

"But daddy none of my friend have to sit in a booster seat" Sophia wines.

"Well I don't care if your friends do not have to sit in their booster seat you do because I am your father and I said you do".

I will not put my daughters safety at risk she is no where near tall enough to not have a booster seat.

"But why daddy"

"Because it's the law and you are not tall enough to not have a booster seat okay".

"But that's not fair daddy". Sophia says as she pouts her lips.

"Sophia you are really testing the boundariesthis morning fist you refused to get up then would not pack your bag and then you would not eat you breakfast I recommend you nip this behavior in the bud before you earn yourself a spanking".

Sophia's eyes go wide once I mention a spanking. I have only ever spanked her once before for running out into the road. Let's just say that was a horrible day.

"I'm sorry daddy I will behave" Sophia says sullenly.

"It's okay sweetheart". I say as I kids her forehead and ruffle her copper curls. I hop into the back with my little girl and she rests her head in my shoulder.

I really am going to miss her this weekend.

We pull out of Escala and make our way over to Sarah's apartment I made sure to get her a nice one as my daughter will be staying with her.

As we pull up to Sarah's apartment Sophia hangs onto me. I know she missed me on the weekends that she stays here.

"Okay sweet pea promise me that you will behave for your mother this weekend."

"I will daddy I promise" Sophia says as she looks to the ground. I pick her and walk her up to her mother apartment. I swear she is hanging onto me for dear life.

As we get to her mothers door I knock on her door. Sarah answers straight away and try's to look at me all seductively.

"Well hello Christian". She says in a high pitched voice.

"Hi Sarah alright sweet pea be good for mommy I will see you in two days but I will ring you tonight and tommorrow I love you sweetheart".

" I love you to daddy." she says as she clings onto me.

I look up to Sarah as a signal to take her. I unwrap her from me and send her into the apartment and wave at her . She shyly waves back at me I swear I see a Tear in her eye. I hate leaving my little girl.

" Bye Sarah I will pick her up on Sunday at 5 we are having dinner at my parents house."

"Okay I will have her ready Bye Christian".

I walk away and can't help but worry for my little girl

I can't help but think that Sarah didn't even acknowledge her daughter. What a deadbeat mom I wonder why she insists on these weekends. I think it's just to be close with me.

I arrive at GEH and can't help but look at Sophia's pictures and worry about her.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me if you enjoyed it and how I can improve.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your kind reviews**

 **Christians POV**

I hate being away from Sophia. When she is gone I am always on edge I worry about her so much. I always throw myself into my work on the weekends she is away from me. Today is finallly the day where I go pick her up from her mother if you can even call her that. I tried to not let her have visitation as she doesn't love our daughter but she insisted on this one weekend a month. No Judge will deny a mother the right to see their child if they haven't done anything to harm them.

I went into my office in the morning just to finish of some of my paperwork to pass the time until 5 o'clock for when I can go pick up my daughter. They apartment is so quite without her in it during the weekend.

I sign some more papers then look at my watch it is finally 4.30. I can finally go pick up my little girl as it will take thirty minutes to get to Sarah's apartment. I walk out of my office and call for Taylor and inform him that it is time to pick up Sophia.

We head down into the carpark. And then head of towards Sarah's house.

"It will good to have Sophia back in the house Mr. Grey it was awful quiet without her." Taylor says.

"Tell me about it Taylor I can't wait to see my little girl. I hope Sarah gave her the attention that she deserves while Shem was there."

"I hope so that girl deserves to have a loving mother". Taylor informs me.

Ever since I had Sophia me and Taylor have got a lot closer. He is a great friend to me and he loves my little girl.

We pull up outside Sarah's apartment and I jump out of the car and into the building to see my little girl. I knock on Sarah's door and wait for her to answer. When she finally comes to door she stand all seductively in skimpy clothing you would think she would give It a rest.

"Sarah your dads here hurry up". Sarah shouts.

"Daddy". I hear my little girl squeal.

"You got it sweat pea".

Sophia runs over to me and jumps into my arms and hold onto me for dear life. It like she never wants to let me go.

"Daddy I missed you so so so so much".

"I missed you a lot to sweet pea". I say as I ruffle her hair.

"Sarah can you get her bag please so we are not late for dinner".

"Fine". Sarah spits as she goes of to get her bag it's like she is jeaous of her own daughter she needs to get a grip of herself. She comes back and hands me her bag and then shuts the door without saying goodbye to her daughter. When we get in the car Sophia is quite and distant for a bit. That is until I start tickling her and kiss her forehead.

"Daddy are we going to grandma Graces". Sophia asks sweetly.

"You got it sweet pea grandma and grandpa can't wait to see you".

"Really daddy will Uncle Elliot and Aunty Mia be there as well". She asks excitedly.

"You got it dude" I say as I reference our favourite tv show that we like to watch. Sophia reminds me of Michelle in many ways.

"So what did you do at your mothers house during the weekend" I ask her. As is say this is notice Sophia squirm in her seat uncomfortably.

"Oh not much I mainly just played with my doll" she says quietly.

I decide that I will ask her about it more tonight when we go home.

"Mr and Miss grey we are here" Taylor announces as we arrive at Bellevue.

"Thank you Taylor I say as we get out of the car."

As I get out of the car Sophia is already running into the house. Her grandparents spoil her rotten but I suppose she is the only grandchild they have.

"Well hello my sweet girl" my mother says as she hugs my daughter.

"Hi grandma where is grandpa".

"He is in the tv room with your Aunt and uncle".

Before my mother had even finished her sentence my daughter had taken of.

"Sophia be careful". I chastise.

"Well hello Christian". My mother greats me with one one of her heartwarming smiles.

"Mother how are you".

"I'm good but what about you I know what you like when Sophia is at that woman's house". My mother says. My mother deeply dislikes Sarah.

" I survived don't worry I distracted myself with work". I inform my mother.

"That's great dear now let's go see the rest of the family". My mother says as she guides me into the family room.

As I walk in I see my daughter sitting on her grandpas lap while she tells her aunt and uncle about her week I notice how she doesn't mention her weekend spent with her mother.

Mia is obsessed with Sophia and is always buying her new outfits. Elliot is very protective over his niece. He is still a manwhore and that doesn't look like like it is going to change any time soon. But one thing is for sure my family adore my little girl and I am sure this makes up for her mothers lack of love.

"Dinner is ready" my mothers maid informs us as she walks into the tv room.

She has a major crush on me and Elliot she is still o my young.

We all head into the dining room and take our seats.

For dinner the my have prepared a roast chicken with a lot of vegetables. To my suprise Sophia eats her dinner like she is starving. You would sweat she had never eaten before.

"Sweet pea chew you food" I say in a stern voice but I make sure to use her nickname.

She just nods and slows down. After dinner it is time to head home to Escala. Sophia looks exhausted and I am sure that her mother did not give her a shower or bath. My god she only had her once a month and she can't even take proper care of her for those two days.

We say goodbye to everyone and head home. Sophia snuggles against me in the car and drifts of to sleep. She is even more exhausted than I thought she was. Once we arrive at Escala I gently wake her up. It is seven o clock so we only have a half an hour before her bedtime. But I need get her showered and into her pajamas in that time.

"Sweet pea we are home time to wake up".

"Okay daddy" she says sleepily.

We head over to the elevator and make our way up to our apartment. When we walk in I go upstairs with Sophia and put her shower on and then lay her pajamas out.

"Sweet pea call me when your ready or if you need any help okay.

"I will daddy".

After her shower and I Dry her hair. I can tell my little girl is exhausted so I decide to ask her about her mother tommorrow instead.

"Goodnight Sweet pea sleep tight" I tell my daughter as I kiss her goodnight.

"Night daddy has I love you" Sophia says sleepily.

"I love you more". I say as I turn of her light and walk out of her room I make sure to keep her door opened slightly so I can hear her during the night.

God it feels so good to have my pride and joy back under my roof where she is safe and sound and loved.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry I have not updated in a while I have had family visiting so I have been preoccupied I'll try update as quickly and as often as I can. Thanks for your kind reviews.**

 **Christians POV**

I woke up at four o clock in the morning last night. I had a horrible nightmare I can't remember what happened but I know it had something to do with Sophia. I got out of my bed and walked into her to check on her. I had to make sure she was alright. My little girl was fast asleep so I just sat on the chair and watched her sleep this had always helped calm me down. But after a half an hour of watching her sleep I saw her start to squirm and she started to scream my poor little sweat pea was having a nightmare and whatever it was it was not a nice one.

I gently woke her up and comforted her.

"Sophia wake up sweet pea it's alright your ok"

Her eyes darted open she looked terrified but as soon as she saw me she snuggled into me and put her arms around me.

"Daddy". She said really quietly it really pulled on my heart strings.

"It's alright sweet pea your safe can you remember what your dream was about." I asked softly.

She shook her gently and answered.

"No daddy I forgot it".

"It's ok sweet pea daddy is here now and I won't let anything happen to you."

As I said these words she tightened her grip on me.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed for the rest of the night." I asked her gently.

"Yes please daddy I don't want to be by myself".

Her last comment shook me slightly.

"Don't worry sweet pea you don't have to be by yourself."

I picked her up as she snuggled into me and I brought her into my room. We got in the bed and she fell alseep easily I could tell she was exhausted. That reminded me that I wanted to ask her about her time at her mothers house.

After a while as I was stroking my little girls hair I managed to fall asleep.

I wake up at seven o clock. Sophia has school today and I have work.

"Sweat pea it's time to get up". I say as I gently shake her to wake her up.

"Five more minutes daddy". She says softly.

"No not five more minutes now". I say quiet sternly.

"Okay daddy you win".

I notice Sophia looks a little pale.

"Sweetheart do you feel alright". I ask her.

Sophia squirms and answers "ye Dad I feel okay".

"Alright now let's get you up and ready for school your uniform should be in you room on your dresser I'll be in to you in five minutes to do your hair."

"Okay thank you daddy". Sophia says as she runs out of my room into her own room.

I walk into Sophia's room and notice that as soon as she sees me walk in she quickly buttons up her shirt.

"Come over here sweetheart and I will do your hair".

Sophia walks over to me and sits down on her chair by her dressing table.

"Daddy did you love my mum". Sophia asks me quiet nervously. Oh god this is not a question I ever wanted to answer.

"Well to be honest with you sweetheart no I never loved your mum but I am so thankful to her for giving me you sweet pea." I inform my daughter.

"Really daddy so you and Mum didn't break up because of me".

"No of course not sweet pea whatever mad you think that". I ask concerned.Sophia starts squirming in her seat.

"Well mummy said that I was the reason that you two broke up." Sophia says nervously.

"Sweet pea trust me when I say that is not true me and your mother broke up before I even knew she was pregnant with you but let me tell you this you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I say to my daughter.

"Okay daddy I love you".

"I love you to my little sweat pea". I say as I kiss my daughter on her forehead.

"What's for breakfast daddy". Sophia ask me gently.

"I believe we are having scrambled egg and toast so we better hurry up".

After I finish my daughters hair we make our way down the stairs to the kitchen and sit at the breakfast bar. I have to lift Sophia up onto the stool as she is quite small for her age. Gail puts our breakfast down in front of us and we both eat. Sophia starts picking again back to her old habits so I have to remind her to eat up.

After we finish breakfast we head down the stairs and get into the SUV and Taylor drives.

I drop Sophia of at school and then head I to work.

After two hours of being at work I get a phone call.

I look at the caller Id and it is Sophia's school. She better not be in trouble. I answer the phone.

"Hello Christian Grey speaking".

"Mr Grey this is Mrs Casey speaking here the receptionist of your daughters school it appears your daughter is ill and she is with the nurse."

"What is wrong with her". I ask extremly worried.

"It appears she threw up and her stomach is hurting and she also is running a bit of a fever it may be the 24hr bug that is going around we have had many students have to go home because of this."

"I'm leaving right now I'll should be there in 15minutes."

"Perfect Mr Grey I will see you then." I ah g up the phone.

I grab my jacket and walk out of my office and call over Taylor and inform him what happened we make our way down to the car and head to my daughters school. When I am I the car I ring my mother and ask her to meet us at my apartment.

When we arrive at Sophia's school I jump out of the car and run to the nurses office. My little girl is up on the bed with a bowl throwing up. Sawyer is beside her. I run over to her and pull her hair back.

"It's okay sweet pea daddy is here now". I say as I rub her back.

"Mr grey I presume your daughter is running a fever and as you can see has the vomiting bug I recommend a lot of rest."

"Oh don't worry she won't be leaving her bed I can promise you that".

When Sophia finishes throwing up she hugs me tightly.

"I'm so happy your here daddy."

"Of course I'm here sweet pea let's head home."

I gently pick my daughter home and bring her over to the car and strap her in. We herd of towards home and Sophia snuggled into my chest.

When we arrive home I pick my daughter up and bring her into her room and put her down on her bed. After five minutes my mother arrives.

"Thank you mom for coming". I say as my mother walks in.

"Are you kidding me my grand baby is sick you think I won't come and check her out." My mother says to me.

"Of course mother well she has a fever and has been throwing up."

"Alright Sweetheart I'm going to take your temperature okay." My mother says as walks over to her bag and takes out her thermometer and sethescope.

"Sweet pea can you sit up for grandma for just one monent please". I ask Sophia and she slowly gets up.

"Sweetheart can you tell me what hurts". My mum asks.

"My head ,ears and stomach grandma." Sophia say s weakly.

"Alright sweetheart let's make you feel better." She says as she ruffles my daughters curls.

My mother them puts the therometer in my daughters mouth. She then starts to take of my my daughters uniform so she can listen to her heartbeat as she does this my daughter jumps slightly and holds her clothes shut.

"Sweetheart I just need to listen to your heart rate quickly." Sophia shakes her head. My mother looks to me for my help.

"Sophia your grandma has to do this quickly so please pull up your shirt."

"No daddy I don't want to". Sophia says.

"Sophia I know you don't feel well but this has to be done if you don't do it I will pull it up myself." I inform my daughter when Sophia doesn't move to pull her shirt up I pull her shirt up for her.

As I pull it up I am shocked with what I see. My daughter has a massive bruise on her back with lots of small bruises around her.

I am in shock it reminds me of when I was child.

Who did this to her whoever did will pay and that is for sure.

 **Oh I wonder how Christian will react and what he will do. Please review thank you.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Warning contains child abuse themes. Thanks for your kind reviews it means a lot.**

 **Christians POV**

I cannot believe my eyes when I see my daughters back. Who could do this to a child my child for that matter. I look at my mother and devestation is written all over her face. She looks at me and then back at my daughter and tears start to form in her eyes. Suddenly I realise why my daughter takes her time to go to her mothers she is terrified of her what she will do to her and she must be neglecting her as well because she was starving when I picked her up. How did I not realise this before. She is going to pay big time.

"Sophia sweet pea how did this happen to you who did this to you did it happen at school." I ask my daughter horrified.

"No daddy it didn't happen at school." She answers me back weakly.

"Then sweet pea who did this to you." I say as I gently put my hand on her face and make eye contact with her .

"It em well it happened at moms house." Sophia answers me back wearily.

"What." I shout but then I remember that my daughter is vulnerable at this moment and that shouting will just scare her and make her withdraw from what is going on.Suddenly I realise why my daughter takes her time to go to her mothers she is terrified of her what she will do to her and she must be neglecting her as well because she was defiantly starving when I picked her up. How did I not realise this before. She is going to pay big time.

I take Sophia into my lap and cuddle her.

"Don't worry sweet pea daddy has got you now and he won't let anyone hurt you again you rest now sweetheart your sick and we will talk about it when you wake."

"Ok daddy." She answers.

I don't want to go crazy in front of her it is not fair and I need to calm myself down before I start questioning her about what happened to her. She is sick and needs her rest.

It's not fair to question her when she is feeling sick and is extremly distraught.

My daughter we snuggled into me and just starts crying.

"It's ok sweet pea you just rest now go to sleep."

Soon after Sophia falls asleep and I put her down in her bed.

I walk out the room with my mother who has been silent since she saw the bruises.

"Christian how could that woman do that to her." My mother exclaims.

"I was going to ask you the same question she is supposed to love my little girl to the end of time and do anything for her."

"I know Christian it is awful."

"Mum Sarah is going to wish that she was dead by the time I am finished with her. She can say goodbye to her fancy apartment and she is never going to lay eyes on my daughter again." I inform my mother.

"And rightly so Christian she doesn't deserve that little girl in there."

"Mom How did I let this happen." I ask my mother distraught.

"Christian you can't blame yourself for this the blame solely lies with her mother if you can even call her that." My mother says to me as she sits down beside me.

"Mom we need to ring Dad I want all her parental rights taken away."

"I'll ring him now do you want to call the police."my mother asks me.

I never even thought about it do I want to call the police yes I do that woman is going to pay for what she did. I will get her done for neglect and child abuse.

"I'll call Taylor and explain everything to him I want to be with my baby girl right now."

"Oh ye Christian I need to finish examining her I'll do it now while she is sleeping."

As my mother goes in and checks out my daughter I call Taylor to my office and inform him of everything that has happened to say he was disgusted is an understatement. Taylor is going to deal with the police and that woman while I take care of my daughter.

I go back into my daughters room and my mother is there sitting beside her she informs me that she has the stomach bug and that it is only a 24hr thing and that she needs plenty of fluid. My mother then head home to sort things out with my father." After an hour of sleep my daughter finally wakes up.

"Did you sleep well sweet pea."

"Ye daddy I did." She says as she rubs her eyes.

"Alright now you need to eat something and drink some water do you want some soup."

"I'm not hungry daddy I'll just get sick again."She whines.

"Alright I will leave it for now but after we have a serious discussion about your bruises you will have to have some soup okay." I tell my daughter as she just nods her head and looks down.

"Sophia how long has this been going on for."

"I'm not sure daddy maybe for the last few months since she got her new boyfriend before she just used to ignore me but when she met him she started to hit and punch me only in place where you wouldn't see."

"Oh sweet pea why didn't you tell me and who is your moms boyfriend." How did I not know she had a new boyfriend someone is so getting fired for that one.

"She said that she would hurt you and that you wouldn't believe me ." Sophia says all tears eyed.

"Of course I would have believed you and would have stopped you from going there."

"Sophia what do you do at your mother house when you are there." I ask her gently.

"Well she would lock me in the closet with my doll and just leave me there and every so often she would come and hit me."

"She locked you in a closet." This women's head is going to be served to me on a golden platter.

"Ye daddy sometimes her boyfriend would hit me aswell." She tells me as she starts crying.

"Oh your alright now sweet pea I won't let anything happen to you Sophia did he touch you in any other way." I ask my daughter if he touched her in that way he is a dead man.

"No daddy he just hit me." She exclaims in between her sobs.

Thank god for that I would never forgive myself if she went through that.

"Sophia did she feed you while you where there ." I ask her I need to confirm this suspicion.

"No daddy she didn't after being there for five minutes she would just Lock me in the closet and only come I to hit me. And she would let me out at around four and get me changed so that I would be ready for you." Sophia is in full blown tears now.

I just hold my daughter tightly and dry her tears then i remember that the police will be here soon.

"Oh Sophia I am here now don't worry but I need to to be strong sweet pea the police will be here soon and will ask you some questions and will also need to take some pictures will you co operate with them I will be with you throughout it all." I say to the my daughter while is hold her.

"Okay daddy I love you." She whispers to me.

"I love you to my sweet pea".

The police should be here at any moment I hope they lock Sarah away and throw away the key.

That woman will have to watch out because when I see her she is dead.

 **Please review and the next chapter we will have the interaction with the police and what will happen to Sarah.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all your kind reviews.**

 **Sophia's POV**

I can't believe my daddy saw my bruises my mom made me promise not to tell him. But it's not like I had a choice in the matter. I know my dad won't let me stay at my moms anymore and I'm really happy about that but she is still my mom and I love her but I know she doesn't love me. I still feel really sick but I haven't thrown up in a while. The police are going to be here soon but I am sacred to talk to the them. I really don't want to talk to them about moms boyfriend. He is mean at least mom was kind of nice before she met him. I'm in my room with my dad now and he is hugging me. He always makes me feel so safe.

"Daddy do I have to talk to the police." I ask my dad softly.

"Yes sweetheart I'm afraid you do." He tells me as he kisses my head gently.

"Daddy I'm scared I don't want them to take pictures of me."

"Sweetheart I know you don't but it has to be done don't worry I will be with you the whole time."

"Okay daddy." I know there is no getting out of this.

The police arrive shortly after so me and daddy make our way downstairs. The police man looks scary but he his partner looks very nice.

"Mr and Miss grey I am detective Owens and this is detective Roberts." Detective Roberts is really pretty.

"Thanks for coming."my dad says I just stand behind him.

My dad kneels down to my level and looks at me and says " are you ready sweet pea its time."

I just nod my head my dad guides us all into the living room.

"Okay Sophia can you tell us what has been happening at your mothers house." Detective Owen s says.

"Well I have to stay there one weekend each month." I tell the detectives.

"Can you tell us what happened there."

"Well She was fine before she would just leave me alone with the tv or in my room but when she met her boyfriend she started to change."

"Change in what way." Detective Roberts asks.

"Well she would be alright when daddy was there and act normal but as soon as daddy left she would take her injections and would then lock me in the closet with my doll. Then her boyfriend would come and every so often they would come and hit my back beacause they thought daddy wouldn't see it."

"How long has this been going on for."

"For the last 8 visits." I inform them.

"Sophia would they feed you while you where there."

"No I wouldn't eat not until daddy would pick me up but that was only for the last four visits." I tell them.

I can see my daddy tense. He is such a freak about food and I will get into trouble is I don't eat it sometimes he will make me wait at the table until I finish all my dinner. So I can imagine that he is really mad about that

"Sophia what was your mummy's boyfriends name."

"His name was Ryan I don't know His second name."

"Why didn't you tell your dad about what was happening to you." Detective Owens asks.

"Because Mom said that Dad wouldn't believe me and that Ryan would hurt him badly and that I would t have a daddy anymore. I didn't want to lose my daddy I love my daddy." I say as I start crying.

My daddy hugs me and says to me "sweet pea you are not going to loose me it will take a lot to get rid of me let me tell you that."

"Sophia I have one more thing to ask of you I need to take pictures of your back but is there anymore bruises on your body." Detective Roberts asks me softly.

"Do you have to and ye I have a few on my upper legs she only did it where my clothes would cover."

I inform them.

"Yes sweetie we have to I'm afraid." I just nod my head and follow her over to the camera. She takes a few photos but then make me pull my pj pants up to take pictures of my upper legs. This is so embarrassing I don't want anyone to see these images. After they are finished with taking pictures and the questioning they talk to my dad silently. They finally leave so my dad bring me back up to bed as I am still felling unwell he makes me eat some soup then puts on the little mermaid for me. Daddy just sits down beside me and watches the movie with me. King Triton reminds me of daddy he is strict but still is caring and loves Ariel.

I drift of to sleep in the comforts of my daddy's arms. I am kind of relieved to have this all out in the open.

 **Christians POV**

Hearing my daughters story terrified me how did I not catch on. To think I had to drop her of to that woman makes me sick to my stomach. My poor baby the pain she must have gone through. I must ask her if she wants to talk to Dr Flynn but even if she doesn't I might have to make her go to make sure she is coping well. I know for sure that I will have to make a few visits.

As the police lest they told me that Sarah will be arrested and that they will arrset the boyfriend to. They are going to charge them with child abuse and neglect. But the detectives warned me that they don't usually get much prison time. That makes me sick people get more time for stealing than for abusing a child that is disgusting.

Sarah will have nothing left by the time I'm finished with her she I'll have no house, no car and especially no Sophia but the thing that annoys me the most is the fact that she won't miss Sophia. For me take away all my money my apartment all my belongings as long as I had Sophia I would be fine. But no not Sarah only money maker her happy.

When Sophia said she was taking injections it makes me sick she was doing drugs In front of my little girl that is unacceptable.

I am getting all her parental rights taken away she doesn't deserve to have kids the sick woman. The only reason she wanted her was to get all the benefits I would give her I order to keep my girl safe and I couldn't even do that. Sarah is like my own birth mother abd it sends shivers down my spine.

I am sitting here with Sophia snuggling with her while she sleeps I think I might put her in my own bed tonight just to make sure she is okay. Tommorrow I will deal with ruining Sarah and her boyfriend but I am glad I spent this time with my little girl and gave her the attention she needed.

 ** _Please review thanks. I am overwhelmed with the support and it encourages me to write more._**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reviewing. With regards to Ana please remain patient I already have her entrance planned.**

 **Sarah's POV**

Ugh life is so good I don't have to pay for my flashy apartment my car all because that gullible fool wants his daughter to be safe. All I had to do in order to get this was to pretend that I wanted to see her the little pain. But she has her perks.

Sophia has her daddy rapped around her finger if only he was like that when I was with him. Ever since I met Ryan my life has been so much better of course he isn't as rich as Christian. But you know he has his advantages to. He gave me the idea to lock Sophia in the closet. He didn't want her around which I was all for.

Little shit wouldn't stop crying for her daddy so what what did she expect to happen to her that I would let her out. Boy was she wrong a few slaps to the back and that would shut her right up.

I'm not worried about her telling Christian because I made sure to make her think that she would lose him if she did. Kids they are so easily led to make them believe what you want to believe.

I am sitting here now with Ryan getting my latest fix nothing better. But then I hear banging on the dot I hide the stash.

"Open up." They call out.

"One minute." I call as I hide the stash.

I run over to the door and open it.

It's the police great now I am done for.

"Sarah Richardson you are under arrest for child abuse and neglect. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do say may be used against you inthe court of law. You have th right to an attorney if you cannot afford one one will be provided for you." The man says to me as he handcuffs me. As they did that they went over and arrested Ryan.

They sat us both down on the couch while they searched the apartment. They found our stash and arrested us for possession as well.

As they where searching the house they found the closet that we locked Sophia in. They started taking pictures I know that it isn't looking good for me. The closet has one tiny blanket in it and also a bucket for her to go bathroom in.

I can't believe that little shit told her father she so going to pay for that I will tell you know. She will regret that day I can promise you that.

They take us down to the precinct and book us. They place me inthe questioning room. I am lest there for a while. That is until I see Christian walk I through the doors.

"How could you ." He shouts.

"How could I What." I answer back.

"Lock my daughter in a closet with a tiny dirty blanket and bucket and then go in there and start beating on her." He screams at me.

"She gets spoiled by you so I have to bring her down a few pegs when she is with me and she is our daughter much to my own distaste." I shout back at him.

"No she is not well she won't be for long I am getting all your parental rights taken away. You can say goodbye to your flat and car and say hello to orange jumpsuits and a 4x4 brick room."

That when it hits me crap I have just lost my apartment and car.

"This would all be fine if it wasn't for that little shit we could have been happy together. But no she had to be born and then had to go and tell you that her mom was punishing her I did what all parents do."

"You really are a phychopath. We where over before Sophia was even born and she didn't tell me I forced her to show me her back because she was ill. Also that is not what parents do. Parents don't go around hitting their children for the sake of it or leave bruises on their child why you did was nothing less than child abuse." Christian screams at me I have never seen him this angry it is actually quite scary.

"Cut the shit Christian are you telling me you have never punched her it shuts her up." That is when Christian really loses it I actually think he could kill me right now. Why is he this upset over her.

"No I don't punch my daughter to shut her up I sooth her and nurture her I would never abuse my little girl you phyco. Spanking is form of discipline slapping and punching is abuse." He screams.

"Whatever Christian go home to your precious little girl just get out of my sight."

"Oh I'll get out of your sight. I never want to see you again and if I do you will pay the price. Your boyfriend will be going down for a very long time he is being charged for drug dealing and abuse."

"Get out and the charges will never stick."

" you want to bet good riddance Sarah hope you have a horrible life." With that he leaves and the detectives walk in.

I can't help but think how screwed I am and it is all Sophia's fault.

 **Christians POV**

I can't believe that woman the cheek of her trying to blame it all on her seven year old daughter. She is so lucky that she was arrested and that there are police officers surrounding her because she would be dead. Did she really think that she would get away with b sting my child and that I wouldn't find out.

I'm making my way into Ryan's interrogation room this poor excuse for a man doesn't know what he has coming in his direction.

"Ryan is it." I say as I walk in to the room. He just smiles and gives me a smile it just makes me want to punch his face in.

"Ye why who is asking."

"The father of the little girl you decided to beat on. I am your worst nightmare." By the time I am finished with him he will have night mares about me just like how my baby girl had nightmares about him and that woman.

"Wait your Sarah's little brats father." He says to me.

"Yes I am and don't you ever call my daughter names again or I swear to god your life will be over. Is I ever see you again or if you are around my daughter I will have you arrested and make your life meaningless." I am losing my temper so I decide to leave it at that. I'll let him sweat.

I walk out of the room relieved that I have dealt with them but so angry that they could do that to my baby girl.

I left Sophia at home sleeping as she still a bit sick with my mother. I don't want to leave her but she will be asleep for another hour or so also I needed to do this.

I hop back into the car with Taylor following behind me me. I need to plan something for Sophia to cheer her up. Maybe Disneyland will do the job I'll have to look into it.

I arrive home and I am so happy that Sophia is still asleep I know what she is like when she is sick and I am not around. This little girl owns all my heart.

I walk into her room Abd just decide to sleep beside her. Sarah and Ryan have drained me. I am just so glad though that we caught it now and not later. God knows what could have happened then.

I will need to have a conversation with Sophia though about secrets and the impact they have on people. I know why she didn't tell me but I can't let this happen again. I just love this girl way to much. She really does deserve a mother that actually loves her and will care for her.

 **Please review thank you. I will try write as much as possible before ad during Christmas as I have a lot of exams after Christmas in early February. So please stay patient with me.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is a Christmas gift to all of you. Thank you all for reviewing.**

 **Sophias POV**

Daddy told me that mom and Ryan where arrested. I was a little bit sad because she is still my mom but I hated Ryan. He was so mean. I never really liked staying with my mom but when he came into the picture I hated going there life became unbearable while I was there but I couldn't tell my daddy.

Daddy makes me feel so safe and loved things I never got from my mom. It's been a week since they where arrested and daddy said that I won't be seeing her again. I'm not sure how I feel about it though.

Daddy has been cheering me up all week he can make me forget about it when he is with me. I have been having nightmares for the last few months and they have kind of stopped now since my mom was arrested. I didn't tell my dad about the nightmares though h only knows about the one nightmare.

This weekend daddy said he has a suprise for mei wonder what it is. At the moment I am in the living room with my daddy. I am snuggled up to him on the couch and we are watching Tangled. This is one of my favourite Disney movies. Mother gothel kind of reminds me of my own mom.

"Daddy did mother gothel ever love rapunzel or was she just using her for her hair." I ask my dad.

My dad looks at me stunned probably because I'm so young and shouldn't have even thought about that. " well sweet pea no I don't think she ever loved rapunzel." He says as he ruffles my curls.

"So She is is just like my mom and only used her for her hair." I ask him sadly.

"Sweet pea what makes you say that." Daddy says to me seriously.

"I heard mom and Ryan talking one night and she said the only reason she has me sometimes is so that she can get things from you."

"Sweet pea I know this is hard for you but you have so many people that love you. You have me, grandpa, grandma, Elliot and Mia. You even have Gail, Taylor and Sawyer. We would all do anything for you sweet pea I promise you that." My daddy says he sure does know how to make me feel better.

"Okay daddy I love you."

"I love you to sweet pea." He says as he kisses my forehead.

I couldn't have asked for a better daddy. Yes he can be very strict and can be really annoying about me not eating enough. There was one time I had to wait at the table until I ate all my dinner. I was there for a an hour .I was so mad but now I know why he does that and after the time spent at my moms house I really do appreciate it. But I won't lie sometimes I do forget that. At Least I know he loves me.

We watch the rest of the movie and then daddy says it is time for bed.

"Alright sweet pea shower and bed please come on let's head up the stairs." He says as he puts me down in the floor and starts walking me towards the door.

"Okay daddy but can you tell me where we are going this weekend." I ask in a sweet voice.

"Nice try sweet pea but that is a suprise."

"Come on daddy can you at least give me a hint."

"No Sophia come on it is time for bed." He says in a stern voice.

"Okay daddy you win."

"Alright sweet pea let's go then."

After I have my shower daddy dries my hair and then tells me a story. I find it so funny when he does the voices.

He kisses me goodnight and tucks me in. I make sure he leaves the door open a tiny bit I hate being in a room with the doors shut or locked by myself. It reminds me of being locked in the closet.

I drift of to sleep but I know that I will probably have a nightmare tonight.

 **Christians POV**

It has been a week since Sarah and Ryan have been arrested. They both took a plea deal and received six months in prison. They couldn't make the drug dealing charges stick so they just charges them with possession. It sickens me how I this country child abusers only get a small prison sentence. I managed to get all Sarah's parental rights taken away so Sophia is officially just my child. Sarah was never a real mother if anything she was just a egg doner.

What Sophia said about mother gothel and Sarah being alike broke my heart. I don't give my girl enough credit she is extremly smart. I didn't know what to say to her.

I feel like this is affecting her more than she is letting on. I think a visit to doctor Flynn will do her good. But then again I don't want my daughter going to a shrink. But it might help her. Sawyer has been saying that she is a bit on edge when she is not with me.

To take her mind of recent events I have decided to take her to Disneyland this weekend. She is going to love it.

I can't sleep so I decide to go check on Sophia. She is tossing and turning in her sleep and also sleep talking.

"Mom mom please stop please I promise to be good and stop crying." Sophia sobs in her sleep. My poor baby girl this is affecting her more than I realised.

I gently wake her up.

"Sophia baby wake up sweet pea daddy is here."

"Daddy." She says as she opens her eyes.

"Your okay sweet pea I'm here don't worry. I ow t let antthing happen to you." I say to her gently.

I pick her up and put her onto my lap.

"Sophia do you have nightmares regularly." I ask her . She just looks at the floor.

"Sophia look at me I can tell that you have been having them from the way you looked at the floor and didn't answer how long has this been happening to you." I ask her.

She looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"I started getting them when mom met Ryan and they locked me in closet the first time."

I am deaply disturbed by this my little girl has been suffering with night terrors for months and I didn't know. My poor baby girl. My mind is made up she needs some help to help her deal with her nightmares and anxiety. I will call Dr Flynn I the morning.

" Sophia sweet pea how would you feel if I made an appoint with some one to help you deal with these emotions they may help your nightmares. I go to him once a week to talk with him about my problems." Especially in this last week I needed him to help him deal with what my little girl went through.

She just looks at me and nods her head.

"Ye daddy I would like that." Well thank god for that.

"Okay Sweet pea Thank you now let's try go back to sleep it's late."

"Daddy can I sleep in your bed tonight." She asks me sweetly but I can see that she is still a bit shaken from her nightmare.

"Of course you can sweet pea I was going to suggest that anyway."

I pick her up and and bring her into my room. She snuggles with me.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you to sweet pea goodnight."

And we drift of to sleep.

 **Merry Christmas to you all have and amazing day but please review thank you.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks for your reviews**

 **Christians POV**

The day has come for Sophia to go see Dr Flynn I'm not sure how I feel about my baby girl going to a shrink. But if it what she needs it's what I need to get do for her sake.

We are on our way to Dr Flynn's now and I can tell that Sophia is feeling a little nervous.

"Sweet pea you have nothing to worry about ok."

"Okay daddy." She says as she looks to the floor.

"Sweet pea look at me. Now Dr Flynn is going to help you deal with your nightmares and your anxiety about being away from me okay." Is say as I look her in her eyes. She just nods.

After a few moments we arrive. I get Sophia out of the car and we head into the office. My poor little gir looks so scared I just hold her hand as reasurance. We walk into the room and the receptionist tells me that she can head in to the office.

I want to go in with her so bad but that would just defeat the purpose.

After the hour is up Sophia comes out looking really relieved. This makes me so happy.

Dr Flynn calls me in for a minute and tells me that she was just a bit anxious over the threats that her mother made about me so I just need to reassure her that I will not be harmed. I thank Dr Flynn and pick up my little girl and bring her into the car. I tell her that she was such a brave girl and that she will love her suprize.

I didn't tell Sophia but I have planned for us to go to Disneyland after her appointment. We are heading there now I had ms Jones prepare her a bag. We head to the airport and the look of joy on my little face makes it all worth it.

"Daddy can you please tell me where we are going I can't wait any longer." She pleads with me.

"Sorry sweetheart it's a surprise you will have to wait I'm afraid." I say as I kiss her forehead.

 **Sophia's POV**

I was so nervous before going into Dr Flynn's office but daddy helped reassure me that it was for the best. I walked into his office and sat down in this big armchair.

"So Sophia can you tell me how feel about your mother." He asks me.

"Well I'm not sure how I feel about her I still love her as she is my Mum but I know she never loved me and that she was just using me."

"How do you know this Sophia."

"Because she used to say it to me she used to tell me that I ruined her life and that she hated me and then she used to lock me in the closet. Daddy never does any of these things and I can tell that he actually loves me. He tells me all the time."

"I heard that you are feeling a bit anxious when you are not with your daddy." He asks me.

"Well I don't know I just don't like being away from him and I'm scared something will happen to him."

"Why are you afraid something will happen to him Sophia what is the cause of this anxiety."

"Well mom said that if I ever told him what she did to me that she would kill him and that I would be all alone and only have her. This really scared me i love my daddy and can't be without him."

"Have you told your dad these fears. And you do know that you have a loving family that lives you dearly you have your grandparents, uncle Elliot and Mia. They would take care of you. But the most important thing is you also have Sawyor and Taylor you know what there jobs are yes. They protect you and your daddy and make sure tat no one can hurt you." He says to me and it makes me think yes I do have all these people and nothing bad will happen to daddy.

"No I haven't but thank you doctor Flynn now I feel a lot better about all of this. I know that my daddy won't let anything happen to him or me ever again."

We talk for a while longer and then my time is up I feel so relieved and I am glad that it is all over. I walk out and hug my daddy then he goes into talk to doctor Flynn for a couple of minutes.

When he comes out he picks me up and bring me out to the car. I though we where heading home but we arrive at the airport. I beg daddy to let me know where we are going but he won't tell me.

We get on the plane and daddy straps me into my seat. I get nervous when we fly so daddy holds my hand during take off.

We are on the plane for like four hours and when we finally land I know that we are in California.

"Daddy are we going to Disneyland." I ask my dad exitedly.

"Yes sweet pea we are. Are you exited."

"Daddy I can't wait thank you thank you thank you." I say to him as I hug him.

Daddy then bends down to my level and says to me

"Sweet pea know I need you to hold my hand at all times and do not wonder off under ant circumstances do you understand."

I just nod my head and say "yes daddy I understand."

We head to our hotel we are staying in. It is amazing we have the penthouse suite. I have a king sized bad and so does daddy. After we are settled in and had something to eat of course at daddy request we head to Disneyland. This defiantly is the most magical place on earth.

We go on most of the rides he don't have to que because daddy brought the fast track tickets Ilove fantasy land. I got to meet a lot of the princesses.

When it came to have dinner daddy brought me to this private restaurant and I was so surprised when I walked in and saw all the princesses around the table. Daddy had arranged for them to have dinner with me and him just like he did when I was four. I ran over and hugged daddy.

"Thank you so much Daddy I love it."m

"Anything for you sweet pea."

We have dinner and all the princess talk to me and I get a lot of pictures with them. It was amazing.

When we get back to the hotel I am exhausted. I go straight to bed after my shower and daddy tells me a story and tucks me in.

"Night sweet pea I love you."

"Night Daddy I love you to." I say back to him.

I have an amazing night sleep and have no nightmares maybe doctor Flynn is working.

 **I will update as soon as possible. Please review:**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all your reviews.**

 **Christians POV**

It has been a month since we went to Disneyland. Sophia has seen Dr Flynn three more time and her nightmares have stopped. I am so happy about that. Her anxiety is also under control. Life in the Grey household is getting back on track. She is back to being my happy little seven year old.

I am currently in my office waiting for Kate kavanagh to interview me. I wouldn't normally do this but it's for her finals in college.

I am sitting at my desk when phone rings and they say a Anastasia Steele is here in place of kate as she is sick. I tell her to send her in.

Then suddenly my door opens and by the most Beautiful woman I have ever seen falls right into my office I just as I stand up and run over to her and help her up.

"Miss Steele are you alright."

"Yes I am fine sorry about this. I have always been a bit clumsy." She says to me. Her voice is like no other.

"You are fine miss Steele can I get you anything tea or coffee."

"No I am alright but thank you anyway."

We walk over and I sit down at my desk. Her eyes are so blue and her hair is amazing.

"So Mr Grey I apologize for being here my roommate Kate was ill today so I had to come in her place. I apologize in advance for some of these questions Kate is very straight forward."

"It's okay Miss Steele honestly."

"Okay alright lets get started. How did you come about staring Grey enterprise holdings."

"Well I was studying business in Harvard but dropped out school was never my favourite place. I took out a loan from my father and made my first investment and that's how it all started after that my business just took off."

"Wow that's amzing and you where only 21 and you had also just greeted your daughter Sophia into the world. How did you manage the business and raising a child at the same time?."

The mention of Sophia brings a smile to my face but I don't like mentioning her in my interviews. She deserves her life to be private.

"I had the support of my parents and siblings and they helped me." I answer her hoping that will suffice.

" what about Sophia's mother. I am so sorry mr Grey this is private stuff as I said Kate is very straightforward. You don't have to answer that."

This woman is amazing. "Yes thank you for understanding that is very private stuff and I am a very private man especially when it comes to my daughter." I tell her.

"I'm so sorry mr Grey."

"You have nothing to be sorry about miss Steele these are not your questions. What do you do actually."

"I am about to graduate and get my degree in publishing."

"Wow miss Steele that is impressive."

"My thank you mr Grey." She says as she blushes. This woman is amazing she is sexy and smart. She asks me some more questions. At the end of the meeting I tell her that I will take photos for her friends project. Anastasia is very grateful.

I look forward to tomorrow when I can see her again. Meanwhile I have to get home to my special little girl waiting for me at home.

When I get home I great my little girl who is doing her homework at the kitchen table. I double check her work and then we sit down for dinner. Mia rang me earlier today to see is if Sophia can go out with her tommorrow for some aunty niece bonding time. I'm not gonna lie she couldn't have gotten her timing better that means I will be able to ask Ana out for drinks or dinner tommorrow.

"Sophia aunt Mia asked me if you want to spend the day and night with her tommorrow. For some bonding time."

My daughters face lights up."Yes daddy of course I want to spend time with Mia. She is so much fun."

"So what is your old dad over here no fun." I say jokingly.

"No of course your fun daddy but Aunty Mia is a different kind of fun."

"Oh I understand. Now is you stay the night at aunt Mia's you have to be on your best behavior and stay near to Mia and sawyor. Do you understand."

"Yes daddy I understand. I promise I will be good and listen to Mia and sawyor."

I hug her and say " okay sweet pea I will miss you tommorrow come on let's go watch a movie."

We watch Mary poppins and then we get ready for bed. I read her a story kiss her good night and return to my own bed. I will be having sweet dreams about a certain woman tonight. Bring on tommorrow.

 **Ana's POV**

Oh my god that man is amazing. It took everything I had to keep myself composed at all times. He is gorgeous. He is a father I didn't even know that until

I saw that question. I have to say it does make him more attractive.

I cannot wait until tommorrow when he is going to get his picture taken for Kate. I'll make sure I am there so I can see that gorgeous man again. I will defiantly be dreaming about mr Greg tonight.

 **Well Ana is finally in the picture. Please review.**


	13. Chapter12

**Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Christians POV**

I am currently getting my photos taken for Ms kavanaghs project. Ana is like a dream. Her smile is amazing. Sophia is out with Mia I only really trust Sophia with my siblings and parents especially after the Sarah ordeal. I hope Ana will agree to go out with me tonight for a meal or drink. Their friend Jose is taking the photos.

We finally finish with the photos and Kate come over to me.

"Thank you so much Mr Grey I really appreciate you taking the time to do the interview and photo shoot." She says gratefully.

"It was no problem Ms kavanagh." I say to her.

I shake her hand then walk over the Ana.

"Ms Steele just wondering would you like to go out for dinner tonight." I've never been one to beat around the bush. I might as well go in and say what I want.

Ana goes red and blushes. "I would love that Mr Grey."

"Please call me Christian." I tell her. I can't believe she said yes. She is like no woman I have ever seen before. She is defiantly my type.

"Sure Christian but please call me Ana." She says to me in a sweet voice.

After we had made some small chat with Jose and Kate we left the studio and went to my favourite restaurant. This is weird bringing someone to dinner who is not family or a business associate. I never brought any of my subs on a date ever. I am glad I left that life behind me. I don't need it anymore because I have Sophia.

"So Ana tell me about yourself." I ask her after we order.

"Well I study publishing's as you know and I graduate next week."

"That's amazing Ana have you got anything lined up for when you graduate."

"Yes is have a job lined up at Sip."

"Oh really I heard that's a very successful comapany."

"Yes they are."

"How about your family Ana."

"Well my birth father died the day after I was born while in training. But I see ray as my real father he has been there for me for my whole life I lived with him more than I did with my mother her husbands always came first for her."

"Oh really I was adopted as well at the age of four."I tell her she is very easy to talk to.

"Tell me about your daughter Christian Sophia is it."

"Oh Sophia she is my pride and joy. She is such a good kid. Like you she has a dead beat mother she lives with me full time and always has since she was born."

"There is nothing I hate more than dead bet parents." She says.

" I couldn't agree more. Sarah was always more interested in me and her boyfriendd than she was with her daughter. I don't see how Sophia is such a loving and caring child."

"That's horrible Christian I know how it feels to be second best ."

"Yes same here." I say in reference to my birth mother."

We talk the rest of the night and throughout our meal this is a woman I can see me having a relationship with. She is perfect she is smart, caring and hot as hell.

After our meal we go out for a few drinks and dance the night away and then I drop her home to her apartment. I'll be dreaming about her all night. He also set a date for our next date for Monday it is during the day though when Sophia is at school.

I return home and go to bed. Sophia will be back early enough in the morning.

"Daddy daddy wake up, wake up daddy." Sophia says excitedly as she jumps up and down on my bed. What a lovely wake up call to receive first thing in the morning.

I grab Sophia and start tickling her god I missed my little girl. Her laughter is music to my ears.

"Good morning sweet pea did you have a good time at aunt Mias." I say as I pick her up and hug her.

"Yes daddy I had a brilliant time we did so much we went shopping for hours then went to the movies and got a Mc Donald's. Whoops that was supposed to be our little secret." She says.

"Mc Donald's really." I hate mc Donald's it is really bad food and not good for her.

"Yes daddy I got a chicken nugget happy meal".

She is so happy about it I can't spoil her fun I suppose every once in a while won't harm her.

"Really sweet pea did you have breakfast ."

"Yes aunt Mia mad me pancakes."

I really need to talk to my sister about what she feeds her when she is with her pancake are only for special occasions.

"Oh did she now." I ask her not impressed but decide I will give it a pass just this once.

"Sophia will you go wait in the tv room and put something in while I have a shower and get dressed and then how about we do something fun today."

"Okay daddy."

Sophia walks out of the room and into the tv room I quickly shower and get dressed and then go and get breakfast quickly.

I walk into the tv room and Sophia is sitting down and watching Sophia the first.

"Come in sweet pea let's go what do you want to do."

She gets up and runs over to me and that's when I see her nails. My daughter nails are covered in a deep red polish. I am going to kill my sister. I swear she is trying to give me a heart attack.

"Sophia your nails."

"Yes I know daddy aunt Mia painted them."

Mia sure knows how to push my buttons I only allow Sophia to wear Paul colors and it is also against the school dress code.

"Sophia that nail varnish is coming off right now. You are not allowed to wear red and you can't wear it st school."

My daughters face deflates."Okay daddy." She says sullenly.

I go to ms Jones and get nail varnish remover off her. I take Sophia nail varnish off. I will not have my daughter going around with deep red nails.

After that we head to the car and I decide that we have a ride on Charlie tango. My daughter love the helicopter.

I need or make sure that if I start spending more time with Ana that will need to spend time with sopahia as well so she doesn't feel left out.

As we get on Charlie tango my daughter face lights up. I strap her in when she was younger she used to always try and get out of her set so I would have basically hold her down and bring her car seat and strap her in.

We go over Seattle and I think about how good my life is and Ana. I am so glad the drama with Sarah is behind us. I look forward to the new chapter I our lives and I think Ana could be that new chapter. I know Sophia will love her.

 **Please review.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews.**

 ** _Christians POV_**

It has been a week since I have met Ana and ever since our dinner on Monday we have seen each other every day during our lunch break and the off dinner. This woman is amazing she is so caring. She is exactly the type of person I want around Sophia. Today is Anas graduation I think it will be the perfect day to seal the deal between us.

We have taken thing really slow for the time being and in am thankful that we did because know we got to know each other really well I even told her about my past with bdsm and she accepted that it was in the car past. I seriously think I won the lotto with this one one.

I am standing in the stage now as all the graduates receive their diplomas. I made my speech and I think it was a success. Ana is approaching me now.

I whisper into her ear. "Well does I have a surprise for you tonight."

Her face lights up and she bites her lip. "I hope it's what I think it is mr Grey." She says. Then walks away. It takes everything in my power not to walk away.

My god her voice is amazing I could listen to her all day.

I have tonight all planned to perfection. Sophia is having a sleepover at her grandparents house. She is so exited about it. I am taking Ana and her father Ray our to dinner tonight. After Ana says goodbye to her father I am taking her on Charlie tango for a ride about Seattle at night. The sight of Seattle at night is breathtaking. Then after that I am bringing her to dinner escala I have arranged for the room to to be candlelit. Ana has been to escala twice this week for dinner. It took everything I had not to sel the deal there and then.

But I want to take this slow and for me this is taking it slow especially since Ana is a virgin. God that just makes her so much more attractive.

I need to plan how I will tell Sophia about Ana I don't know how she will react. I feel like she is going to love her though. I feel like me and Ana could go all the way and I could see myself settling down with Ana. But Sophia has never seen me in a relationship before.

After what felt like forever all the graduates finally receive their diplomas so we can all go now. I go find Ana and ray congratulate Kate and Jose. We leave to go to the restaurant i can feel Ray giving me a hard stare trying to suss me out.

If this was Sophia the poor man wouldn't stand a chance. He would be dead from the death stares I would give him.

We finally arrive at the restaurant and take our seats.

"So Christian what are your intentions with my daughter." Ray asks me outright I have to give it to this fell he doesn't hold back.

"Dad seriously." Ana scolds.

"Ana it is fine seriously is this was Sophia I would be exactly the same trust me. Mr Steele my intentions with your daughter are completely respectable I promise you that." I say to placate them both.

"I believe you have a daughter mr Grey can I ask will her mother stand in the way with your relationship with my daughter."

"I can assure you Sarah is out of my life and my daughters life and she will not be coming back into my life. I haven't been with her mother since before Sophia was born." I inform him.

"Okay good I'm sorry about this line of questioning but you have a daughter and you know what it is like to want to protect them and keep them safe. You just want them to be happy and Christian Ana is the happiest I have ever seen her since she met you a week ago. She has been living on cloud nine for the past week."

"Daddy seriously." Ana says as she blushes.

My god she is gorgeous when she blushes. What ray says really resonates with me I have also been living on cloud nine since I met Ana. I am so lucky I have her I my life and I don't plan on losing her any time soon or anytime.

Ana is such a good person to be in the same comapany as. She is so Strong and determined but she is also sweet and caring. I can't wait to introduce her to Sophia she will love her.

We talk throughout the rest of the meal I think I won ray over. We finish up and head outside. We say our goodbyes and Ana and I head of to the GEH to get on Charlie tango.

Ana is extremly nervous at first when I take her up but soon she calms and is blown away by the beauty of the city.

"Christian it is gorgeous." She tells me.

"I'm glad you love it Ana how would you feel about coming back to my place tonight."

"Seriously Christian i am suprized it took you this long to finally say it I was ready to jump into bed with you on second date."

" really I was ready to do it the moment I met you but I wanted to give you time."

"Well what are we waiting for."

When we finally land we run to the car and head back to escala. We make our way into the elevator and start kissing passionately. This was so worth the wait. As the elevator stops I throw her over my shoulders and bring her into the bedroom.

Let's just say that we had an amazing night and it was unbelievable. She pleased me in ways I didn't think possible.

It is 8 o'clock in the morning and I have only had two hours sleep. We had a long long great night.

I get up and get in the shire and as I do this Ana comes and joins me god she is amazing. We finish up our shower and go to get breakfast.

"Christian that was the best graduation present ever."

"Really I think I would be able to top that."

"Oh can you rally though." She ask me as she smiles.

"Is that a challenge Anastasia."

"Yes I believe it was." She says as she sips her tea.

I was really thinking that I think it may be time to introduce Sophia to Ana. Things are moving quite fast between us and I don't like lying to my daughter. I am always on to her about telling the truth and not lying to me.

"Ana how would you feel about meeting Sophia."

Ana's face lights up. " I would love that Christian honestly there is nothing I would love more."

"How about I tell her about you tonight and you meet her tommorrow how does that sound." I ask her.

"That sounds perfect Christian."

After we finish breakfast I drop Ana home and go pick up my little sweet pea. As I pull up to the house I see the front door open and Sophia comes running out the door to see me.

"Daddy daddy I missed you." She squeals as she runs into my arms.

"I missed you to sweet pea. Did you behave for your grandparents."

"Christian she always behaves when she is with us."my mother says as she walks over to us.

"I'm sure she does mother I just want to make sure." I tell her.

"Now Christian tell me when can I have my grand baby sleepovers again. We had a lot of fun didn't we Sophia." My mother says.

""Ye we did grandma grace thank you very much." My mother just winks at her.

"We will have to see mother but I'm sure it won't be to long."

"Sophia what do you want to do today." I ask my daughter.

"I know daddy can we go ice skating in the new ice rink near escala."

My head starts thinking up all the possible outcomes of going ice skating. She could break something or hit her head or even just fall over.

"I'm not to sure about that sweet pea I think you may be a bit to young for that sweetheart. I don't want you to get injured maybe when you get a bit older sweet pea." I tell my daughter her face drops.

"Grandma will you tell him." Grace says.

"I'm sorry sweetheart I agree with your daddy ever since that ice rink went up I have had to deal with numerous cases of children with broken bones and head injury's because of the rink."

Sophia starts to pout. "Hey know none of that sweet pea now I know you wanted to of ice skating but why don't we do something else that will be more safe."

Now I know some will say that how can I bring my daughter on a helicopter but I won't ring her ice skating. I have to the best trained staff and safest helicopter so we are safe enough. But ice skating there are so many things that I can't control. If she broke something or got injured I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

"Okay daddy can we go bowling instead then daddy."

"You got it sweet pea come one hop I the car."

"Bye grandma I love you and thank you for last night." Sophia says as she hugs her grandma.

"Thanks mom." I say.

"It was no problem be safe you two."

We hop in the car and head of to the bowling alley. I make sure to have sawyer and Taylor with us just because we are out in public.

We have a great time bowling and then we head home for dinner. It is now time to have that talk with Sophia about Ana.

 **Please review.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Sophia's POV**

I had a really good night at grandma and grandpas house. They let me stay up late and give me lots of treats that I know daddy wouldn't approve of but grandpa says that's what grandparents are for.

When daddy came to pick me I asked him if we could go ice skating but he said no. He said that I could be injured and that it was to dangerous. He is always worrying about me and I love that but I wish he would have let me get ice skating. I even tried to get grandma on my side but she sided with daddy.

We went bowling instead and then out for dinner as I had lunch at grandmas house. I did have a really good time bowling with daddy.

It is now time for me to go to bed I have just had my shower and daddy dried my hair. Daddy seems a bit nervous.

"Sophia can I talk to you for he a moment." He says as he tucks me in.

"Yes daddy."

"Well Sophia daddy has started seeing someone and she is now my girlfriend. Her name is Ana and she is kind and caring. I know you will love her sweet pea."

I don't say anything because I don't know what to say.

"Sophia are you okay about this come on talk to me tell me how you are feeling."

"It's good daddy I'm happy for you." I say to him I really don't know how to feel I just said that to make him happy.

What if daddy replaces me with his new girlfriend like mom did with her boyfriends. I know daddy is different to mommy and that daddy loves me unlike mom. But I can't help but feel a little nervous.

"Sweetheart I have arranged for her to join us for dinner tommorrow so you can meet her she is very exited to meet you. How do you feel about that."

"Yes it's good daddy now can I go to sleep now I'm tired."

I only say this as I want to have time think about this. Daddy is so happy and I don't want to make him unhappy by telling him my fears.

"Okay sweet pea are you sure your okay."

"Yes daddy I'm just tired."

"Okay I love you to the moon and back sweet pea goodnight." This does make me feel a bit better.

"I love you to daddy night." As I say this daddy kisses me goodnight turns in my night light and walks out the door and leaves the door open slightly.

I really need to think about this. What if she comes between me and daddy. I can't lose my daddy. What if she is like the woman from the parent trap and wants to send me to boarding school. No daddy wouldn't allow that would he.

I am overthing this my daddy loves me he said so himself. I just need to sleep on this maybe it's won't seem so bad in the morning.

The morning comes and I am still very tired I didn't get much sleep last night. Daddy comes into wake me up.

"Sweet pea you are up how did you sleep."

"Very good daddy." I lie. I don't want to tell him that I didn't sleep well because he will just worry.

I get dressed and daddy does my hair. We go down and have breakfast.

I am not really hungry I think it's because I am nervous about meeting Ana. I don't want daddy to start giving out about my eating so I try to eat as much as I can. To my surprise daddy doesn't say anything.

"Sophia I have to go to the office for a while today to sign some papers and send paperwork of do you want to come with me or stay here with Gail." He asks me.

"Can I go with you daddy."

"Yes of course sweet pea."

After breakfast we head downstairs to the car park and daddy hops in his Audi R8. Daddy makes sure to have a car seat in all his cars for me which is really annoying because I hate my car seat. But daddy is all about safety and how I'm not tall enough to not have a car seat. Most of my friends don't need a car seat.

I hop in the car and get into my car seat. Daddy gets in and we head towards GEH. I think Taylor is following behind us. When we get to GEH daddy let's me out and takes my hand and we start walking to the entrance.

We are greeted by numerous people saying.

"Morning mr Grey."

I

We walk over to the elevator and I have press the button to the floor where we are going to. When we get up there we are greeted by Ros. I have known ros my whole life she is like my aunty.

"Hey Sophia so long no see." Ros says to me as she ruffles my hair.

"Ye it's been a long time since I was here last."

"Hey I was heading down to the cafeteria I was wondering if you wanted to come along with me while your daddy signs the papers."

"Yes please daddy can I please go with her."

"Okay sweet pea but Ros you better not feed her up on candy."

"Me I would never." She's says to dad as she turns around and winks at me.

We go down to the cafeteria and I am given sweets. When we are finished we head upstairs and daddy is finished we then say good bye and leave. Daddy decides that it is a good time to go shopping to pass the time. So we go shopping and by a lot of new clothes. We then also go to lunch together and have a great time. I even forgot about meeting Ana today and just relaxed. After lunch we head home and I go watch tv while daddy deals with a business call.

It's getting closer to the time of meeting Ana. I am getting really nervous. Daddy walks into the room as tells me to head upstairs and get washed up for dinner. As I am walking back downstairs I get there just in time for the elevator to open and Ana walks in.

My dad walks over to Ana and kisses her and says "welcome Ana." He obviously didn't see me.

I clear my throat and they both look up the stairs to me. I can see Ana and even my dad blush a bit. I'm not going to lie it was weird seeing my dad kiss someone. He has never had a girlfriend since I have been born.

"Sweet pea this is Ana say hi."

"Hi Ana." I say quietly as I walk down the stairs.

"Hi Sophia I have heard so much about you it is so nice to meet you. " Ana says as she smile she has a nice smile I will give her that.

I walk over to them. "Yes it's nice to meet you to." I say I really don't know how I feel about this.

We walk into the living room and start making small talk. She asks me about school and other things like the piano and my ballet classes. I can see my dad watching me trying to read my reaction. He knows me so well but I think he can't ready me right now.

"Dinners ready." Gail calls.

We all get up and walk into the kitchen and sit at the table. Gail has made a roast chicken dinner with a lot of vegetables. Great now I am going to have to eat all the vegetables on my plate. I start eating but I don't feel hungry.

"Sophia eat up please." My dad says.

"I am eating I say." He narrows his eyes and gives me a warning look.

I guess I better start eating as much as I can. Ana and dad talk throughout the meal and she asks me questions every once in a while. I don't know why I feel so nervous around her and that's when it hits me she looks a bit like my mom. I'm worried that dad will replace me with Ana like how my mom replaced me with all her boyfriends. No I know daddy wouldn't do that. Ana seems nice and friendly unlike my mom.

When we finish the dinner we all head into the tv room and daddy puts on a movie. I snuggle into my dads side but Ana is snuggling into my dads other side. I don't know how I feel about this. After the movie I can see that it is almost time for me to go to bed.

"Sweet pea I think it's time for bed."

"Daddy can't I stay up just a little bit later." I beg.

"Sorry sweet pea but you have school I the morning so no late night for you I'm afraid."

"Okay daddy." I know that there is no winning this battle.

"Goodnight Sophia." Ana says to me.

"Night Ana." I say back to her.

I go upstairs and have a shower and daddy dries my hair. He then tucks me in.

"Sophia what do you think to Ana." My daddy asks.

"She is nice." I say back to him.

"I love you so so so much sweet pea I love you to the moon and back. You will always be my little girl"my daddy says as he kisses my forehead.

"I love so much to daddy." I say back to him as I hug him. This makes me feel a bit better about Ana.

"Night sweet pea sleep tight."

"Night daddy."

I lay in my bed tossing and turning I can't help but think about Ana and how she will affect me and daddy's life.

 **Please review.**


	16. Chapter15

**Thanks for your reviews.**

 **Christians POV**

I have just put Sophia to bed. It has been a big day for my little girl she had met Ana for the first time. I am usually really good at reading her moods and feelings and I can't lie I couldn't read her today. It is really frustrating me she tells me she is fine but I can't tell if she is or not. I know this is a big change for her and she may feel a little jealous. I will just have to keep assuring her of how much much I love her.

I feel like she likes Ana as a person but she doesn't like the fact that she is with me. When she saw me kissing Ana I could tell she found that strange I was so embarrassed but so was Ana. That isn't how I intended on introducing them to each other. Ana is amazing with Sophia and try's so hard for her to like her. Sophia seemed a bit nervous though. I will have to talk to her about that tommorrow.

Meanwhile I am walking down th stairs into the living room where Ana is waiting for me. She looks majestic tonight.

"Did she go down alright." Ana asks me.

"Yes she went down fine thank god."

"Christian I don't honk she likes me." Ana says looking defeated.

"Ana it is just a shock to her Sophia doesn't have it in her to hate anyone. I think she is just finding it strange when it comes to me and her it has always just been the two of us of course with her monthly visits to her mothers house. She has never seen me with anyone before so she is bound to be a bit cautious about it. Give her time Ana she will grow to love you just like I do." Shit I have just told Ana that I love her for the first time.

Ana looks shocked at first but then a smile comes across her face.

" I love you to Christian." She says to me it is music to my ears.

We start kissing for a monent and then Ana stops and says. "I know how she is feeling Christian after I left my mom to stay with my dad it was just the two of us and I would have been extremly cautious as well if I was in her shoes my dad was my world just like you are her world."

"Thank you Ana." She makes me feel better about my decision to introduce her to Sophia so quickly but things are escalating quickly between us.

I pick Ana up and throw her over my shoulder and bring her up the stairs the bedroom. Where we have an amazing night.

We wake up in the morning and Ana had to leave early as she is starting her new job today at a publishing firm that I currently In the process of buying. She had to run home early in the morning to get her stuff our original plan last night was for her to go home so she could prepare for today but those plans were soon forgotten.

I walk into Sophia's room to wake her up for school. When I get in there i get the shock of my life as she is not in her bed is start to freak out and realise she is not in her room or bathroom. I really start panicking and start shouting her name. I run downstairs and I am so relieved when I see her sitting down eating her breakfast.

"Sophia you almost gave me a heart attack I didn't know where you where what are you doing up so early you are never up this early." I say quite sternly I am still getting over the shock of her not being in her bed.

"I woke up early this morning and got ready then came downstairs daddy."she replies.

"You got up early well that is a surprise I usually have to pry you from your bed I the morning seeet pea." I say lightheartedly.

I'm still trying to get over the shock of her not being in her bed. I had flashbacks to the time when she was 2 years old and she learned how to climb out of her crib. I woke up I the morning and the shock I felt when i saw that she wasnt in her bed. I started frantically looking for her and saw that the safety gate in the stairs was open. My heart dropped when I realise that she probably went down the stairs on her ownir worse she could have been kidnapped. She could have easily have gotten seriously injured. I ran the stairs and was searching for her when I suddenly saw her copper curls under the piano. I ran over To my babygirl and picked her up and held her tightly to me. I had thought she had been kidnapped or worse. The relief I felt was indescribable. Let's just say after that I made sure the safety gate was always shut. I also got her a secure toddler bed which i believed she was too young for but i didnt want her injuring herself while climbing out of her crib.

I sit down beside Sophia and start eating my breakfast I decide that I will talk to her after school today about Ana. We finish our breakfast and Sophia is relatively quiet.

"Sweet pea it's time to go to school now."

"Ok daddy I'm coming."

We get up and head towards the elevator and get into the car in the carpark.

"Sweet pea you know you have ballet after school today Yes."

"Yes daddy I remember we are starting a new dance today daddy. I am really exited."

"Oh really sweet pea do you know when your show is yet."

"Yes daddy it is at the end of this month." She says exitedly.

Sophia is very talented at ballet and can play the piano as well. We sometimes play the piano together and I have to say we both really enjoy it.

We arrive at Sophia's school.

"all right sweet pea have a great day and I will see you later. I love you." I say to Sophia as she gets out of the car.

"I love you to daddy." She says to me and then runs over to her friends with sawyer behind her of course.

I head of to work and decide to ring Ana.

"Hey Anastasia how is the job going today." I ask her as she answers.

"Christian it is amazing I love it here my boss is alright but I love what I am doing."

"That is great Ana I'm so happy for you. Are you free to go for lunch at one." I ask her we have made lunch together a daily thing.

"Yes one is perfect."she says back to me.

"Okay one then see you then."

"Perfect." I then hang up. I can't wait for one o clock to roll around.

I keep thinking about what i am going to say to Sophia tonight. I need to ask her about how she really feels about Ana.

 **Sorry this chapter is a bit short but I am back to school and have exams in four weeks so I won't be updating as regularly. Please review and be patient with me.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews and being patient with me.**

 **Sophia's POV**

Dad has been talking to me about my feelings and I just keep telling him I'm fine. But this is not the truth I don't know how to feel about Ana. She reminds me so much of my own mother in some senses but not in other ways. Ana seems to generally care about me and my dad. She is nice and treats me well but I'm just not used to having to share my daddy's attention.

I have known Ana for two weeks now daddy has only let me meet her a few times usually on weekends. Today she is coming over and is making us all dinner. I just don't know how to feel about it.

I am currently at ballet class. We have a show in two weeks time I love getting all dressed up in our tutus and costumes. We are doing a dance to colors of the wind from pocahontas and we are also doing a non ballet dance to it's a hard knock life from Annie. I'm so exited I can't wait for my daddy and the rest of the family to come and watch me.

Class is just finishing up. I go into the changing room and get changed and then go out into the waiting room to sawyer. I am so suprized when I see daddy and Taylor are also there waiting for me. I run over to my dad.

"Daddy" I say as I run into his arms.

"Hello sweet pea how was ballet." He asks me as he picks me up.

"It was great daddy I'm so exited for our show."

"I can't wait to see your show to." He says to me.

I look around and see all the woman looking at daddy with a weird look on their face. They all look like they are I love or something. I also notice how daddy is the only dad on the room and the rest are all mothers waiting for their children.

"All right sweet pea let go." Daddy says and we walk out of the building.

We head on home and I go straight up to my room and get changed.

"Sophia I haven't seen you practice the piano in a while I think now wouldbe a good time." My dad says as he walks into my room.

"Okay daddy but ok one condition." I say to him.

"Really and what condition would that be." He says amused.

"That you play one piece with me."

"I think that can be arranged sweet pea. That is a brilliant condition.

We head down the stairs and go over to the piano We both decide to play morning written by Edward Grieg I love this piece. Daddy makes me practice the piano a lot he says that I have talent and that I shouldn't waste it. I love these moments I spend with my dad. Once we finish it daddy has to go of and finish up some work thing before tonight so he leaves me at the piano to practice.

After an hour daddy come out and tells me that it is time for us to get ready for Ana. So I have to go upstairs and get changed into a dress.

Ana arrives and daddy tells me that I have to go down and greet her. I hate doing this. Ana seems nice but I just can't make myself like her. I feel like she is invading my life. I don't really talk to Ana only small talk.

"Hi Ana." My dad greets and he gives Ana a peck on her cheek.

"hi Sophia." Ana greets.

"Hi Ana I say back."

"Well Ana thanks for doing the cooking today it means a lot."

"Don't be silly Christian I've wanted to cook for the both of you for ages." They are both smiling at each other and it makes me feel uncomfortable. So I decide to leave.

"Daddy can I go to the tv room." I ask.

"Em sure." He says I can tell he is trying to read me.

"Thanks daddy." I leave and I put on movie.

Ana seems so nice but I'm just not sure about this. I decide to see how far I can push her.

An hour and a half has passed and of course dad has come in and checked on me every once in a while.

"Sophia dinner is ready." My dad says as he walks into the room.

"One minute daddy the film is almost over." I'm watching the Tarzan.

My dads narrows his eyes and thins his lips bad idea.

"No Sophia dinner is ready so come to the table now please." He says in a strict tone.

"Ok I'm coming." I say back to him.

I get up and follow him into the dining room and take my seat.

Ana has prepared a strange pasta dish and actually smells quite nice. She puts it down in front of me and I then I decide that now is the percent time to test the waters. My father and Ana dig into the food and I just sit there looking at it.

"Sophia eat up please." My dad says.

"What's the matter Sophia don't you like it." Ana asks.

"I'm just not hungry." I say.

"Sophia eat up now please." My dad says in his no nonsense voice.

I just sit there and continue to look at it.

"Sophia I am not going to ask again eat up now." My dad says I can tell he has had it at this point.

So I give in and try it. I put a piece of pasta in my mouth and it is actually quite nice but I won't let them know that. So I pull a face.

"What the matter Sophia don't you like it." Ana asks.

I just look down.

"Oh Christian maybe it is to much of a grown up dish for her I should have made something that young children like." Ana says.

"Ana this is a gorgeous dinner and I appreciate it so much. Sophia has had food like this before. Sophia enough eat your dinner." My dad says.

"But Daddy I don't like it." I don't know where I got the courage for that.

"Sophia you are in your last warning now eat up your dinner I won't let good food go to waste." I have to say the look daddy gave me I almost did start to eat it but that would have just defeated my whole purpose of what I just did. So I Just sit there unmoving.

"Sophia that is it you can go up to your room and I will talk to you about this behavior later." My dad says strictly well this was not the reaction I was expecting.

So I just get up and don't say anything and leave.

 **Christians POV**

I was shocked at Sophia's behavior just now. I don't know what her problem was the food was gorgeous and I could tell she liked it. I can read my daughter she was just trying to get a reaction and I want to know why.

"Christian I could have just made her something else." Ana says.

"Ana honestly I can read her like a book and she liked it I just don't why she acted like that."

"Christian I think she is trying to see what I'm like and if I get angry easily."

"What Ana." I say confused.

"I did this once to one woman my father dated. I didn't like having to share his attention and I wanted to see if she was like my mother. I think Sophia is trying to do the same let me talk to her."

"Ana I'm not to sure about that." I say unsure about this.

"Christina trust me on this I'll talk to her about my mother and my dad we are very similar."

I know she is right so I give in. "Okay Ana."

 **Please review. I'll try update as soon as possible.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Sophia's POV**

I can't believe I just went through with that. My daddy was so angry he doesn't get mad at me often just when I do something naughty or disrespectful. I am currently in my room just sitting on my bed. I hate when I get sent to my room and am told that he will deal with me later it always makes me nervous I hate when daddy is mad at me.

Now after everything that happened I really regret my actions my daddy is going to want an explanation as to why I acted the way I did but I won't be able to tell him the real reason. Ana seemed upset and now that is making me feel bad the more I get to know her I realize that she isn't like my mom at at all. Ana is caring and kind first of all she cooked us dinner my mom never did that she only ever ordered food but that was when she would feed me. If I did what I did just there I'd hate to think what she would do.

At least I don't ever have to worry about my daddy hurting me and I am now staring to see that Ana wouldn't do that either. I am taken out of my thoughts when there is a knock on my door. Well the monent I was dreading has finally arrived.

"Come in." I say defeated.

To my surprise it is Ana that walk in the door l.

"Sophia can we talk hunny." Ana says softly.

"Okay." I say nervously. And Ana sits down beside me on my bed.

"Listen Sophia I know what you are going through. I went through it myself. It was just my daddy and me to. I stopped living with my mom when I turned 10 she always had new boyfriend and they and her didn't want me around. When my daddy started dating again I reacted the exact same way as you. I know what it's like being afraid that they are going to replace you and stop loving you and spend more time with them and not with you. Sophia you have nothing to worry about your daddy loves you so much you mean the world to him. Sophia I don't

Want to replace you no one could ever replace you. You are and will always be your daddy's little girl. Do you understand." Ana explains to me.

"Yes I understand I was just worried especially after what happened after my mom got a new boyfriend. But I know that she never treated me the way my daddy does and she never really loved me." I say with a tear in my eye.

What Ana says really reassured me and know that she is really similar to me. I think I will be able to start trusting her.

"Sophia you are so young and have gone through a lot. You should not have experienced any of those things with your mother but your lucky that you have such an amazing dad who loves you to the moon and back."

"Yes I know Ana because you look a bit like my mom I was worried that you where going to be like her. But you seem nice.."

"I know the feeling Sophia don't worry you have nothing to worry about I am nothing like your mom." Ana says as she ruffles my curls.

"Ana I was also jealous and found it weird when you and my dad where together I have never seen him with a girlfriend before. But Ana I an glad that it is you that is his girlfriend." Is say to Ana happily.

I think I saw a tear Well up in Anas eye.

"Why thank you sweetheart I an glad that you are such an amazing little girl." Ana says as she hugs me.

"Ana I have a confession I liked your food but I wanted to see how you would react," I say ashamed.

"Don't worry Sophia it is already forgotten well by me anyway. But I can't speak for your dad."

"Is he mad at me." I ask worried.

"No sweetheart he is not mad just a bit upset at the monent I think he wants to talk to you after me."

Oh great I think mentally. Daddy hates disrespect it is one of his biggest pet hates. He never tolerated it if I disrespect him or anyone else it always ends up with me being sent to my room or corner time and of course a scolding from my daddy. I know he is going It want to talk about my actions and why they are not tolerated in this household.

"Oh." I reply to Ana.

"I think you should just get it over and forb with Sophia so I will leave now and just tell him what you told me Okay."

"Okay Ana." I reply and Ana gives me a hug. I'm not going to lie I actually enjoyed that hug my mother never hugged me or showed me affection.

After that Ana leaves and five minutes later my dad walks into the room.

"Sophia I think we need to have a conversation about your actions downstairs." Dad says in his authoritive tone and he comes over and sits beside me.

"Yes daddy."I say glumly.

"Sophia why did you refuse to eat your dinner i know you liked it. I can read you Like a book sweet pea."

"I know daddy it's just that I was jealous and wanted to see how Ana would react she looks a bit like mom."

I see my daddy's face drop. He picks me up and hugs me.

"Oh sweet pea why didn't you tell me this beforehand I have been asking you for weeks how you feel about this." He says softly.

"I don't know daddy I was worried but I just didnt want to tell you. I was afraid you where going to replace me with Ana." I say with tears in my eyes.

"Oh sweet pea no one on this earth is ever going to replace you. You have to understand that you are my world and that you will always come first. You are the most important thing in the world to me." My daddy says he knows how to me make me feel loved and cared for. How did I ever doubt that.

"I love you daddy. I also like Ana to daddy." I say as I hug him.

"I love you too sweet peaa and In glad." He says as he hugs me back.

"But back to the disrespect for a minute you know I don't tolerate that behavior Sophia. Have you got anything to say."

"I am so so sorry daddy I won't do it again." I say thruthfully.

"Okay then sweetheart I know you already apologized to Ana so I think I will let it go just this once due to the circumstances." My dad says.

"Thank you Daddy I really am sorry though."

"Okay sweet pea right come on let's get some food into you I kept your dinner for you." I knew he would say this he is so strict when it comes to eating.

"Okay daddy." I say and he picks me up of the bed and puts me down on the floor and we head downstairs. Ana is I the kitchen heating up my dinner for me. I smile at her. She smiles back at me.

"Sophia expect you to eat every last bit of it Okay sweet pea."

"Okay daddy." I sit down at the table and eat the dinner it is actually amazing I love it.

"Thank you Ana I love it." I say.

"Thank you Sophia that means a lot."

We go into the living room and daddy put on a movie for us all. We sit in the living room snuggled up on the couch and I begin to drift of to sleep.

I am awoken as my daddy pick me up and carries me into my bedroom. He helps me get into my pjs and I brush my teeth and then him and Ana tell me a bedtime story. I think I could get used to this.

Daddy finishes the storyns then tucks me in and kisses me goodnight.

"Goodnight sweet pea don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Goodnight daddy and Ana." I say as I I yawn.

"Night Sophia." Ana says sweetly.

"I love you to the moon and back sweet pea." My daddy says as he turns out the light.

"I live you to daddy." I call out and be shuts my door slightly.

I have a feeling everything will be alright I actually like Ana now. I know my daddy love me as I have nothing to worry about.

 **Please review. I will try update as often as possible thanks for remaining patient and reviewing the reviews are what make me want to update as soon as possible that also help me improve my story and I am thankful for that. Until next time.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Thanks for your reviews.**

 **Thanks for all your reviews it means a lot.**

 **Christians POV**

Two week have passed and things have been great Sophia seems a lot happier about having Ana around and I have had no problems with her since the dinner incident. I think the talk Ana had with Sophia really worked and helped make Sophia feel a lot better about everything going on with me and Ana.

I am currently at Sophia's dance recital. If you had told me 9 years ago that I would be watching a dance recital I would tell you that you where crazy. Sophia's dances are in the middle of the show so I have to sit through a load of other dances. The whole grey clan are here as well as sawyer, Taylor, Gail and Ana are all here also.

Another dance had finished and as they exit the stage I see Sophia enter the stage dresses in raggy clothes and I realize that they must be 'it's a hard knock life' first. As the music comes on all the girls start dancing Sophia is at the front. I have to say Sophia is definitely one of the best on the stage and that isn't just me being biased because she is my daughter.

As the dance finishes all of us stand up and clap like crazy they where amazing Sophia was amazing. I defiantly made the right choice sending her to this dance studio. My mother has tears in her eyes she is so proud.

After another two dances Sophia's group could comes back on stage they look adorable they are dresses in the Pocahontas dress dancing to colours of the wind. They look like small professionals. It is adorable I am so proud of my little girl. The dance finishes and we all clap like crazy there is a standing ovation. Sophia looks so happy.

"Christian she was amazing." My mother says.

"I know she was great I am so proud." I say.

"Christian this gives me an excuse to go buy her more tutus you do know this Yes." Mia says to me exitedly. I slightly cringe at this Mia has already brought Sophia so many tutus I don't think her wardrobe could fit anymore.

"Oh I know it Mia." I answer her back.

"Christian she is so talented." Ana says to me.

"I know thank you Ana." I say to her as I kiss her.

"Christian keep it PG ye I already had to sit through 2 hours of torture of course the 10 minutes Sophia was onstage is not included." Elliot says to me.

"Whatever Elliot." I say back to him.

Recently Elliot met Anas roommate Kate she is loud but her and Elliot are perfect for each other they are both wild and attention seekers. Ana and Kate are polar opposites.

The show is over so we all to over to the door where the girls will be coming out of.

"Daddy." I hear my little girl call as she comes running out. She runs into my arms.

"You where amazing sweet pea." I tell her and kiss her in her forehead.

"Sophia darling you where amazing." Mia says and Sophia runs over to her and then hugs grandparents and then Elliot picks her up and throws her up in the air.

"Well done munchkin you where awesome." Elliot says to her.

"Thank you uncle Elliot." Sophia says sweetly.

"Alright I think it is time for us to go If we want to get to our dinner reservation on time." I tell them all.

We are going out to an Italian restaurant to celebrate Sophia's ballet recital. My father picks up Sophia and we all head out to the cars.

We arrive at the restaurant and are seated. I am sitting in between Sophia and Ana. I always have Sophia sit beside me when we go out because she tends to get exited and then forgets to eat her dinner.

We order about food and my parents constantly ask me and Ana questions. They love Ana and are happy that she is in mine and Sophia's life. My parents are so happy and are glad that Sophia will have a positive mother figure in her life. My mother and Mia have both been good role models to her but they are her aunt and grandma so they spoil her rotten.

Our food arrived and we all dig into our food. Sophia is busy talking to her Mia that they are both ignoring their food. This is exactly the reason she sits beside me when we go out for dinner.

"Sophia eat your dinner please." I whisper into Sophia's ear.

She just looks and me and nods her head and continues to eat her dinner.

We finish up our dinner it was lovely having all the family around. We need to do this more often.

Just as we are leaving Mia is talking to Ana and Elliot comes over to me and says. "Christian me, you, Ana and Kate are all going out next Saturday so keep Saturday evening free we haven't been out in ages." He says to me.

I have to admit ever since I met Ana and Elliot met Kate we haven't been spending much time together apart from the regular Sunday dinners at our parents house.

"Sounds good Elliot it's been a while." I say.

"Well thank god for that I thought I was going to have to force you out." He says jokingly.

"No elliot it's been a while since we have gone out together I'll ask mom and dad if they will have her for the night."

"Sounds good Christian see you next week."

My parents come over to me and bid me, Ana and Sophia farewell.

"Bye mom and dad and I was just wondering if you would be able to have Sophia next Saturday night."

"Of course we will have her. Hear that Sophia sleepover at our house next week." She says exitedly and then whispers something into Sophia's ear Sophia's face forms a giant grin.

"Bye grandma, grandpa see you next week". Sophia says as she hugs her grandparents.

"Ana darling we look forward to meeting you again." My mom says.

"Goodbye and safe journey home." My dad adds in and then they leave.

We all get into the car and head home to escala if we make it back early enough Sophia may have time together watch a movie with me and Ana before her bed time.

We arrive back to the house at 6.15 and I decide that I'll let Sophia watch a movie quickly with Ana and I. We all snuggle up on the couch with some popcorn.

When the movie is over I send Sophia upstairs to have a shower before going to bed. Just as she goes upstairs I get a work phone call that I need to take. So I inform Ana and head into my office to deal with these idiots who cannot do their jobs right.

 **Sophias POV**

Today was a really busy day I'm so glad all my family where at my dance recital. We got home late enough and daddy let me finish watching a movie even though it was past my bedtime that is a win for me. I went upstairs to have a shower but when I get out I go downstairs to get daddy to dry my hair.

I walk into the living room and Ana is sitting there watching something on the tv.

"Ana where is my daddy."

"He is in his office Sophia but he is on the phone do you need him for something." She asks me.

"Yes I need him to dry my hair."

"How about I dry your hair for you Sophia." Ana says sweetly.

I'm a bit unsure about this but then I decide that it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

"Okay." I say and then we both head upstairs.

I sit down at my dressing table and Ana starts brushing my hair very softly so she doesn't hurt me.

Then she starts drying my hair she is so gentle. My mom was never like this but then again she never showered me when I was there. As Ana finished up my dad walks in and he leans up against the door and starts smiling.

"Thank you Ana." I say sweetly.

"No problem sweet heart." Ana says with a warm smile.

"Alright sweet pea it is already 40 minutes past your bedtime so into bed please." My dad says in his authorative tone.

"Okay daddy." I say as I run over to my bed and I climb under neath the covers and then daddy comes over tucks me in.

He kisses my forehead then says " Night night sweet pea sleep tight I love you."

"I love you to daddy night ana" I say and the close my eyes. I am actually quite tired.

"Night Sophia sleep tight." Ana says and then they both leave.

 **Christians POV**

The sight of Ana and Sophia inner bedroom was so heartwarming Ana is truly amazing. After we put Sophia to bed we made our way into my room to have some fun. I told Ana all about my past and Sophia's past. She was a bit shaken at first but then she got interested and wanted to try some kinky stuff.

God this woman is amazing.

 ** _Please review._**


	20. Chapter 19

**Thanks for your reviews.**

 **Christians POV**

Saturday has finally come. Tonight Ana, myself, Elliot and Kate we are all heading out together. It's been a while since I've been to a nightclub I'mnot gonna lie. Ana and I prefer restaurants and that not going out getting drunk. Sophia will be spending the night at her grandparents. She is so exited she loves spending the night there.

"Sophia sweet pea are you ready it's time to go." I call into Sophia's room we are already running late.

"Ye just give me a minute daddy I'm just looking for my pink shoes." She calls back to me.

"Sophia you have like ten pairs of pink shoes just put one on."

"Daddy I'm looking for the one with a bow on them." She calls out to me.

"Sophia just choose one already we are late as it is." Is say getting fed up at this point.

"I found them daddy." Well thank god for that.

"Alright come on then sweet pea time to go."

Just as I finish my sentence Ana comes out of the bedroom in a skin tight red dress she looks amazing. I am going to have to be fighting all of the men away from her tonight.

"You look stunning Ana." I say as I kiss her.

"You look so pretty ana." Sophia chimes in.

"Why thank you Sophia and Christian I wasn't sure about this dress."

"You look great now we better go we are

late and you know how much I hate being late."

We all get into the car and head of to my parents house.

"Sophia remember to behave from grandma and grandpa tonight Okay." I say to Sophia sternly.

"Daddy I always behave for grandma and grandpa." She says.

"I know you do I am just reminding you." I say.

"I'll pick you up tommorrow morning Okay and we will take a trip on the Grace."

"Okay daddy."

We pull up to my parents house and I give sophia a hug and a kiss.

"Alright sweet pea have an amazing time and I will see you tommorrow Alright. I love you sweet girl."

"I love you to daddy see you tommorrow." She says back to me.

"Bye Sophia have a great time." Ana says to her.

"Thank you Ana." Sophia says sweetly.

I get her out of the car quickly and run her into the house. She is welcomed by a massive hug from her grandpa. I say goodbye again then head out to the car.

I get in the car and we head off to the restaurant to meet Kate and Elliot.

"Christian I am actually looking forward to tonight. It'll be great to catch up with Kate and Elliot I haven't seen much of her lately." Ana says to me.

"Ye same I haven't seen Elliot that much lately."

"Well we will have to make tonight count." Ana says. I actually am really looking forward to tonight as well. Since Sophia was born me and Elliot have become very close. Before I had her we where no where near as close.

We arrive at the restaurant and we head inside and to my surprise Kate and Elliot are already in there. Elliot for as long as I have known him has never been on time.

"Woah little bro this isn't like you to be late." Elliot says in jokingly manner.

"Haha Elliot very funny we where running behind schedule."

"Ana so nice to see you again Kate has been talking my ear off about how you two don't see each other as often as you used to."

"Well she isn't wrong Elliot I've missed my girl." Ana says as she goes over and hugs Kate.

"You got that right girl." Kate says to Ana.

We all sit down and order our meal. The night is going amazing and we when we all finish our meal we head out to the nightclub. I have arranged for us to have the VIP section. We dance the night away and my god Ana looks amazing. We are going to have to do this more often.

We don't get home until 4 in the morning and let's just say me and Ana didn't go to sleep until 6 I clock. She never ceases to amaze me.

I wake up at 1 and realise that I have to get to my parents house in order to pick up Sophia. I promised that we would take a trip on the grace. Then at 6 we have dinner at my parents house.

"Ana we have to get up." I say as I gently stroke her hair.

"What time is it." She aks sleepily.

"It's 12 we have to go pick up Sophia."

"Okay I'll get up now."

We both get up and have breakfast quickly and then head Of to my parents house.

We arrive and walk into the house and I am greeted by my little girl running out of the living room into my arms.

"Daddy" she calls as I pick her up.

"Hey sweetpea how was you night." I ask her. I hate being away from her even she is at my parents.

"It was great daddy I had a great time with grandma and grandpa."

"I'm glad sweetheart well we better hurry if we want to have time to go on the Grace." Just as I say this my mother walks out the room and comes over to me.

"Before you ask Christian she was a little angel like always and remember dinner is at six. Don't be late." She says.

" we won't be mom."

"Well have a nice day." she says as she waves us out.

"How was your night Sophia." Ana asks Sophia as we get in the car.

" It was great I love spending the night at grandmas and grandpas. We had so much fun."

" I'm glad to hear that Sophia." Ana says.

"Have you been on the boat yet Ana." Sophia asks her.

"No not yet but I've been on Charlie tango."

" I love the boat it's so nice being out at sea. Daddy even lets me help stear the boat."

"Really I wonder is he will let me have a go." Ana says as she looks at me.

"I'm sure we will be able to do that Anastasia." I love seeing Ana and Sophia interact they have been spending a lot more time together and I can tell Sophia is beginning to like her more and more.

We arrive at the marina and get on the boat. I strap Sophia into her life jacket of course I get some resistance from her.

"Daddy why do I have to wear a life jacket it's not like I'll fall if the boat you don't let me go near the sides anyway." She says matter of factly.

"Sophia we all have to wear life jackets when on the boat and you are no exception. I will not take the risk of you not wearing a life jacket." I say sternly.

"Okay daddy I understand." She says she likes to push the boundaries but she knows not to push me to far.

"Alright now that that is sorted let me head out out we only have 3 hours before we need to head back to Bellevue."

"Christian the boat is amazing." Ana says. She is in awe of the boat.

" why thank you Ana I have to say it is one of my favourite possessions I love being out at sea."

We are out in the middle of the bay and I bring Sophia and Ana into the captains den and I let them boat stear the boat. This is Sophia's favourite part of our trips on the boat. Seeing the exitement on her face makes it all worth it.

"Christian this is amazing we will have to do this more often." Ana says.

"I agree daddy I love the boat." Sophia chimes in.

"Well I'm glad but we better start heading back to the dock or else I will be in trouble with my mother for being late." I inform them all as it is getting close to five I clock and we need at least a half in hour to get back to the dock.

"Daddy you still get in trouble with grandma but your a grownup." Sophia says shocked.

"I know but no matter how old I get my mom is still my mom and no matter how old you get I will still be your dad. We still have to listen to them." I inform my daughter.

"Well it's still funny daddy."

"Well sweet pea in glad you find it funny but seriously we better head back." I say as I take control of the steering wheel and turn the boat around.

We get back to the dock at 5.40 so we only have 20 minutes to get to my mothers house.

We arrive at my parents house just in turn and we head straight into the dining room. Elliot and Kate are in the dining room and look hungover as hell.

"What time did you stop drinking last night Elliot you look like hell." I say to my sickly looking brother.

"Christian I'm not gonna lie I can't remember most of last night. But if my head is killing me." Elliot says. It is obvious he is suffering.

"Uncle Elliot you don't look to good." Sophia chimes in.

"I know Sophia I don't feel to goof either."

"Did grandma grace give you medicine. She always gives me medicine when I'm sick." She says my little girl is so innocent.

"No I'm afraid there is nothing grandma grace can do but don't worry I'll be alright tomorrow." Elliot says to reasure her.

"It's a good thing you both didn't come on the boat then." Ana says to Elliot and Kate.

"Ana I could not think of anything worse to do today. My head would be over the side of the boat the whole time." Kate says.

"I don't doubt that a minute Kate." Ana says back to her.

"Alright dinner is served." My mom says as she comes into the room with food. Kate and Elliot faces go green this will be an interesting dinner that is for sure and you can guarantee that my mom will make sure they eat. She hates unnecessary drinking.

We had an amazing meal and to my surprise Sophia ate everything without having to be reminded.

We head home after the meal as it near Sophia's bedtime and she has school in the morning. We say goodbye to the family and then leave.

When we get home I get Sophia ready for bed and then tuck her in.

"I really enjoyed today daddy." She tells me.

"I'm glad sweetheart." I tell her as I kiss her head.

"I really like Ana to daddy she is fun." This makes me so happy to hear.

" I really like Ana to sweetheart now sleep tight. I love you." I tell her.

"I love you to daddy." She tells me then closes her eyes.

I really am one lucky man. I am surrounded by amazing people and I am blessed with my daughter.

Things are going great at the grey household at the moment.

 **Please review.**


	21. Chapter20

**Thanks for all your reviews.**

 **Sophia's POV**

It is Monday and I am currently at school. I had such a nice weekend I love spending the night at my grandparents house they always let me stay up a bit later and and grandpa always gives me sweets but we can't let grandma see. She is funny about too many sweets and says it rots your teeth but grandpa says it will be fine as long as I brush my teeth and that grandma doesn't find out or else he will get into trouble.

We are all sitting in the classroom and my teacher is going on about maths. I hate maths. The bell rings for recess and we all file out of the classroom. I go over to my best friend Isabel and our other friends.

"Guys mom said I can have a sleepover for my birthday and you are all invited." My friend Grace says.

This is the best news I have ever heard it will be my first sleepover. I wonder what my dad will say.

"That's great grace we can have pillow fights and paint each other's nails and stay up all night." Isobel says exitedly.

"Ye it will be so much fun." Grace says.

We play and talk about the sleepover until it is time to go back to class.

The rest of the day flys by and when school is over I make my way over to sawyer. We usually just watches from a distance but waits outside the classroom when I'm in class.

"How was your day Sophia." Sawyer asks me.

"It was amazing sawyer my friend even invited me to her sleepover." I say exitedly.

"That's great Sophia but you'll have to talk to your dad about that first." Sawyer says to me.

" I know sawyer what time is daddy home tonight."

"He should be home just before dinner so you should go do all your homework first." Sawyer informs me.

We pull up to escala and sawyer lets me out of the car. We make our way over to the elevator and when we make it to our apartment I run straight up to my room to do my homework.

"Sophia we careful please." Sawyer calls after me.

I have always wondered if I could sneak away from sawyer but I would never risk it because I would get into so much trouble with my daddy.

I go up to my room and do my homework my teacher gave a lot of homework tonight they like to push us to the best of our abilities in my school or so they say. This new maths that we are doing is actually quite hard we have just started division. I am having some trouble with it.

"Sophia are you in here." My dad calls as he walks into my room.

"Yes daddy." I say as I go over and hug him.

"Are you finished your homework sweet pea."

"No daddy I'm having trouble with division." My dads face looks shocked as I say this.

"division already I didn't do that until I was like 10. Alrigh sweet pea I'll show you how to do it."

We sit down at my desk and daddy helps me with my homework and after 20 minutes of him explaining it I finally understand it.

"Thank you Daddy."

"No problem sweet pea now let's do your reading."

"Okay this book is a bit boring though." I say hoping he will change his mind about me having to read it to him.

"Oh I'm sure I'll be able to stay awake. I'm sure it won't be to boring." My dad says looking amused.

We read the book and then hear down stairs dinner is almost ready.

"Daddy is Ana coming over tonight." I ask daddy I actually hope she is coming over.

"Yes she is sweet pea. She will be here just in time for dinner."

"Good What is for dinner daddy."

"I think we are having mrs Jones special spaghetti bolognes."

"Yay I love spaghetti bolognese."

"I know you do sweet pea." Just as much dad says this Ana walks in.

"Hey Christian and Sophia I hope I didn't delay your dinner." Ana says looking apologetic.

"Don't be silly Ana dinner isn't even ready yet and we wouldn't mind waiting for you anyway." My dad says to Ana Ashe goes over and gives her a kiss and hug.

Just as dad does that Gail walks into the room.

"Dinner is served." Gail announces.

We all make our way into the dining room and take our usual places.

"So Ana how was you day." My dad asks.

"It was good I found this new author Boyce fox his online books are amazing but my boss jack doesn't think we will be a success." Ana tells my dad.

"Just keep pushing him Ana I'm sure he will listen sooner or later." My dad tells her.

"Yes will do well enough about me Sophia how was your day." Ana asks ask me.

"It was good we did division though and I didn't understand it but daddy thought me how to do it. Oh my friend grace also invited me to her sleepover." As soon as I say sleepover my dad almost chokes on his food.

"Sleepover Sophia that is the first I have heard about this." My dad says in his unimpressed tone. This doesn't look to good.

"I know I completely forgot about it until just then daddy. Can I go." I ask my dad hopefully.

"We will talk about it after dinner Sophia." My dad says in his stern voice.

This definitely doesn't look good. But I will not let this go I really want to go to this sleepover all my friends will be going.

My mind begins to think about what daddy will say and without realizing I forget to eat my dinner. I am soon taken out of my thoughts when my dad says.

"Sophia eat your dinner please." He is using his stern voice.

"I'm sorry daddy." I say as I am taken out of my thoughts and I start eating my dinner.

"It's fine sweet pea."

When I finish dinner daddy, Ana and I walk into the tv room.

"Daddy can we talk about the sleepover now." I ask him. I am really hoping that he will let me go.

" I suppose." He says looking unimpressed. I see Ana give me a look of sympathy this definitely is not going to Well.

"Well Daddy my friend grace is having a sleepover for her birthday and all my friend and I are invited can I go." As I say this my daddy runs his hair hand through his hair.

"Sophia I think you are to young for sleepovers at your friends house. I don't feel comfortable about it so sweet pea the answer is no." He says matter of factly.

"But daddy that's not fair all my friends will be going I'll be the only one not going." I whine.

"Sophia the answer is no." My dad says sternly.

"But daddy you let me stay at aunt Mia's and Elliot and grandma and grandpas." I say really hoping he let me stay.

"Sophia they are family I am sorry but I am not going to take the risk. I'm sorry but the answer is no and that is final." He says in his strict tone.

"This is so unfair." I whine and I can feel the tears coming to my eyes but I know he won't change his mind. So I run out of the room and up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Sophia come back here now." I can hear my dad call after me.

Usually if daddy called me back I would go back but I'm to upset so I just run over to my bed and let the tears drop freely. I can't believe that I won't be allowed to go to the sleepover all my friends will be there. I continue to cry and I end up falling asleep.

 **Christians POV**

Well this is not how I expected my Monday night to go. My little girl is really upset and I can't exactly blame her. But I believe that I am making the right decision here my daughter is only 7 years old and is way to young to be having sleepovers at her friends house. I mean can you really blame me sawyer won't be allowed in the house and god knows what could happen. I am also very cautious about this especially since the whole ordeal that happened at her mothers house. My answer is no and there will be no changing my decision. Even if I do have to deal with her being upset with me.

"Sophia get back here." I call after my daughter and I'm about to go follow her when Ana stops me and tells me that she needs time to calm down time to process it.

"Ana tell me do you think I am being to

overprotective." I ask Ana desperate. I hate when my daughter is upset.

"Christian I think you are right you know how I feel about your overprotective tendicies but Sophia Is to young for sleepovers. I wasn't allowed to go to sleepovers until I was a teenager. I hated my dad for it but when I got older I understood his decision." Ana tells me.

"What do I do in the meantime Sophia has never acted like that." I will have to have a talk with her about her behavior and why I made my decision but later after she has calmed down a bit.

I wait a half an hour and then I go up to Sophia's room it is time for her to get ready for bed now anyways.

"Sweet pea are you ready to talk now." I say as I walk into my daughters room.

I am surprised to find Sophia asleep. I realise she cried herself to sleep and it breaks my heart but I am not going to change my mind on the matter of the sleepover.

"Sophia sweet pea wake up." I say as I stroke her her hair gently. She slowly begins to wake up.

"Daddy what time is it." She croaks out.

"It is time for us to have a talk and then time for you to get ready for bed." I inform my daughter.

"What have you changed your mind Daddy." My daughter asks exitedly.

"No Sophia I have not changed my mind you are to young to be going to a sleepover and I stand by that decision. But we need to talk about your behavior downstairs. Now I know that you needed time to calm down and I know that you are upset. But sweetpea disrespect is still not acceptable in this house Okay." I tell my daughter sternly.

"Okay daddy. I'm sorry but I am still mad and upset with your decision." She tells me.

"I understand that sweet pea and you are allowed to be mad but just know that everything I do and every decision I make is in your best interest. Sweet pea I love you so much and if anything ever happened to you I would never forgive myself. You have to understand that Sophia. I love you so much." I say to her and then kiss her forehead.

"I know daddy and I love you to but I am still mad at you." She tells me I have to say this actually hurts me. But I know she is upset. At the end of the day I am going to make so many decisions that my daughter will not like and I am just going to have to deal with her being mad at me.

"Well Okay sweetheart I can live with that but it is time for you to get ready for bed. So go have a shower quickly. Then I will dry you hair and then time for bed. Okay."

"Okay daddy."

After that Sophia goes and gets into the shower I lay out he pajamas and wait for her to finish. While I'm waiting for her I look at a picture of me and Sophia of when Sophia was 3 we are at the park and I am pushing her on the swings she has a massive smile on her face and so do I. It is one of my favourite pictures of me and Sophia. Sophia was a very busy little three year old. She was non stop running around the house and she had me, Taylor, sawyer and Gail running after her the whole time. My little girl is growing up so fast.

But she is not grown up enough it go to a sleepover. After another 10 minutes Sophia comes out of the bathroom and I start drying her hair. I can tell she is still mad at me but I decide to just ignore it and get tuck her into bed.

"Night night sweet pea sleep tight I love you." I tell her as I kiss her forehead.

"I love you to daddy. Tell Ana I'm sorry for being rude." She tells me as I leave the room.

"I will do sweet pea now sleep tight." I say then turn of her lights and leave her door open slightly.

Oh this girl is going to keep me on my toes I am dreading her teenage years I think 4 CPOs will do for her. Oh well I guess I will just deal with that when the time comes but right now I will enjoy my days with her when I am her everything and she still loves spending time with her daddy.

 **Please review. I will try update as soon as possible.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Sophia's POV**

"Daddy, "Daddy." I shout as I wake up. I have just had the worst nightmare. I can't move or open my eyes because I am scared that if I do my nightmare will become reality. I can't really remember my dream but I know that my daddy died in it and that I had to go live with my mom. That is something I never want to happen. After 10 minutes I get the courage to open my eyes. I have to go into my daddy's room because I need to know is that he is here and that he is alive.

I get out of my bed and walk out of my room. My nightmares are never really this bad but I am really shaken from this nightmare. I am holding back my tears I am so scared that my dream has become a reality. I am a bit scared to go into dads room as well because Ana is in there as well.

I get to my dads door and start knocking on it. After a minute dad opens the door in his pajama bottoms.

"Sophia sweetheart what's the matter." My dad aka looking shocked.

"I had a nightmare daddy." With the relief of seeing him I start crying.

"Oh sweet pea come here." My dad says as he drys my eyes and then picks me up and cuddles me.

"It was really scary daddy." I say.

"It's okay sweet pea I am here now do you remember your dream." He ask me gently.

"It was horrible daddy I dreamed that you where dead and that I had to love with my mom."

"Oh sweet pea listen you don't have to worry about that happening I am here and I am perfectly fine Okay. And sweet pea even if anything did happen to me you would got I live your grandparents not your mother you won't ever have to worry about having to live with her Okay." My dad says as he hugs me.

"Okay daddy." I say.

"Sweet pea it's late do you want to go back to bed in your bed or do you want to sleep in my bed." He aks me.

"Can I sleep with you tonight daddy." I ask him.

"Yes sweet pea of course." He picks me up and brings me into his room. Ana is asleep in their bed.

"Thank you Daddy."

"No problem sweetie. Now sleep tight Okay."

"Okay night Daddy I love you."

"I love you too now sleep tight."

We wake up at 7 in the morning as I have to get ready for school. I go get dressed I feel a lot better now after last night.

I walk downstairs for breakfast am my dad and Ana are sitting at the table.

"Sophia I was talking to Ana last night and I decided that you can go to the party part of the sleepover but you are coming home at nine I clock you are not spending the full night there Okay." He says matter of factly.

I jump up and hug him and say "thank you daddy thank you."

"No problem sweetheart. Now eat your breakfast please."

"Okay daddy."

"Sophia I was thinking you know because of last night I was going to make an appointment with dr Flynn for you."

I don't know what to say to that dr Flynn helped me a lot with all the stuff with my mom and my nightmares went away for a bit. But what I haven't told my dad is that my nightmares have started up again. Usually I can manage them but last night it was way to bad I had to go to him.

"Okay daddy It might help."

"Okay sweet pea I'll arrange an appointment with him. Now come on let's get you to school."

We all head to the car dad is giving me and Ana a lift to work and school.

"Thank you Ana for convincing daddy to let me go to a bit of the sleepover."

"Its no problem sweetheart."

We arrive at school and I say goodbye to my dad and Ana. That is when I realise that sawyer was not in the car. I will be able to go into school by myself this is great. I don't say anything to remind my dad. This is the best day ever.

Just as I step out of the car my dream of being alone today at school is shattered when I see sawyer walk up from the suv parked behind my dads car. Well it was nice while it lasted. I don't know why I even thought that I would be able to get away without having security my dad is so strict about it.

I walk into school and head into class of course with sawyer following behind me.

 **Christians POV**

Last night Ana convinced me to allow Sophia to go to the party bit of the sleepover but she has to come home at 9. This was a hard this for me to allow especially with her bedtime at 7.30. I think that when she turns 8 I'll bring it up to 8 but I'll wait until she asks for a later bedtime.

Last night when she came into me crying my heart broke for her. I could see the terror on her face. I felt so bad that I didn't wake up or hear her. It must have been a very bad one if she came into me. I know Sophia has some nightmares but usually she manages them and can handle them. But last night whatever it was it had really shaken her.

I am currently sitting here at work in the middle of a conference. I am trying to buy a new airline company. I finally finished buying SIP yesterday. It will now be officially named grey publishing.

In the middle of the meeting my phone starts ringing. I look at the caller ID and it is sawyer. This is strange he never rings me in the middle of a school day.

"Sorry everyone I have to take this call." I apologize to the members of the meeting. I walk out of the room and answer the phone.

"Sawyer it's Grey."

"Mr Grey Sophia has had an accident at school.." I cut sawyer off.

"What type of accident. What happened sawyer." I snap. My poor baby girl.

"She was playing tag with her friends outside and she fell over it appear she has broken her leg she is being taken to the hospital where your mother works so you can meet us there."

Usually I would be so mad at Sawyer and I am I pay him to protect her but then again she was playing tag and she just fell over. No matter how hard I try to protect my little girl sometimes there are things you can't prevent.

"Alright sawyer take care of my little girl and I will meet you there." I say to him as I run out of the office and meet Taylor who is already waiting for me. Of course he knows what is going on.

I get in the car and sawyer takes off towards the hospital. I can't believe she may have broken her leg. We will have to have a talk about being more careful. While in the car I ring Ana as we where supposed to meet for lunch and I fill her in on everything that happened. She is so worried for Sophia.

I arrive at the hospital and I run over to the desk.

"Where is Sophia grey. She was brought in with a broken leg." I ask the receptionist.

"Are you a relation sir." She asks me.

"Yes I am her father now can you please tell me where she is." I demand.

"Yes no problem sir she is in room 53 down that corridor there." She says sweetly.

"Thank you and is dr grey working today."

"Yes sir I believe she is."

"Can you have someone inform her that Sophia is in the hospital with a broken leg." I ask of her and then walk away. I hear her call after me.

"Yes no problem."

I power walk down the corridor to get to my little girl. I can't believe it.

"Daddy." Sophia calls as I walk in.

"Sweetpea how are you." I ask my daughter I can tell she has been crying because her eyes are red and puffy.

"It's really sore daddy but they said I can have my cast any colour that I like." She says.

"Well isn't that great what colour are you going to get." I ask her.

"I think I'm going to get purple daddy."

"That's amazing sweetheart." I can't believe my little girl is going to have to use crutches. I am going to be so worried about her tripping . The stairs are a while other problem. I sit down beside my daughter and cuddle her.

After a minute her doctor walks back in.

"Alright Sophia time to put your cast on. Why hello mr Grey I trust you already know that your daughters leg is broken now can I get you to sign some paperwork please." The doctor says matter of factly. I don't really appreciate her attitude.

"Yes no problem." And just as I say this my mother walks in.

"Sophia sweetheart what happened to you." My mother says as she makes her way over to Sophia.

"I fell over at school and broke my leg grandma." Sophia says.

The other doctor looked surprised when he saw my mother.

"Dr Trevalyn I didn't realise that she was your grand daughter." He says.

"Ohh it's fine dr Walsh now what is happened to her."

"She fell over at school and now has a clean break on her leg. I was just bringing her to get her cast out on."

"Oh perfect let me guess Sophia you chose purple." My mother says.

"How did you know grandma." Sophia asks shocked.

"I'm your grandma of course I know. Now let's go get your cast on. Now sweetheart it will hurt a bit but I need you to strong Okay".

"Okay grandma."

"Thanks mom." I say to my mother.

After that they take Sophia and put her cast on. She seems to be in a lot of pain with her leg.

When she gets back they show her her crutches. This is a recipe for disaster. Sophia will not be walking up the stairs in a very long time I can promise you that. I suppose I will just have to carry her up the stairs. I'm sure she will love that.

After all the paperwork is filled out and Sophia has a practice run with her crutches we head of into the car. Hospital protocol means Sophia had to be brought to the door in a wheelchair. At least when she is in the wheelchair she can't be injured.

We get in the car and head home to escala. Ana arrives home the same time as us and treats Sophia like a princess.

"How are you feeling Sophia. It must be really sore." Ana says her.

"Yes It is really sore I hate these crutches as well. Wait daddy this means I won't be able to do ballet for 8 weeks." Sophia says upset.

"Actually sweetheart you won't be able to do ballet for 10 weeks because we need to let your leg heal. But don't worry sweetheart it will be fine." I tell my daughter.

"This is the worst day ever."Sophia exclaims.

We all go into the living room and I make the executive decision that we should get a takeaway tonight.

"Sophia Ana what would you say to a takeaway tonight."

"Oh yes please daddy can we get Chinese." My daughter is obsessed with Chinese noodles.

"Yes Chinese Sounds good." Ana exclaims.

"Chinese it is then."

We all sit down snuggle on the couch and have a movie night.

I bring Sophia up stairs a bit early though as she will need a bit of help to shower because of her cast.

When I told my daughter that she wasn't to go up or down the stairs without an adult or being carried up to say she wasn't impressed is an understatement.

After I get showered and ready for bed. I tuck her in say goodnight. My poor little sweet pea is going to struggle for the next few weeks.

 **Please review. Sorry this is all over the place I'm in the middle of my exams but I wanted to update.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Sophia's POV**

I can't believe I broke my leg. It is just my look it has been a week and the pain has gone down a bit. At first I kind of enjoyed getting carried up and down the stairs but now I am getting really tired of it. It is starting to get really annoying.

My dad also has to help me shower as I can't stand for long and I'm not allowed to get my cast wet. I like it when daddy's washed my hair. In his bathroom he has a sink that is like the sink you see in a hairdresser.

I am really missing ballet and I can't believe that I can't do it. I am going to fall so behind the rest of the class. I am spending more time playing the piano now that ballet does not take up as much time. I am currently learning colors of the wind on the piano. Daddy's is helping me a lot. Ana has been really nice and has helped me greatly. She has also brought me shopping to help take my mind of my injury and not being able to do ballet.

I have to say I am beginning to like Ana more and more. I can tell daddy really like her. It's is nice seeing him be so happy.

I am in room and suddenly daddy walks in.

"Sophia sweetheart can I talk to you for a monent."

"Yes daddy." I say.

"Sweet pea how would you feel if Ana moved into our apartment full time and that this will become her home as well as ours."

"I would be fine with that daddy. She is always here anyway it's like she lives here full time. It will be nice to have her around even more often though." I say I am actually really happy about this.

"Well I'm happy to hear that Sophia. I really am." My dad says really happy.

"Alright then sweet pea don't say anything just yet. I'm going to ask Ana tonight and if she says yes tommorrow we will go out for dinner to celebrate."

"Okay daddy that sounds good." I say exited.

"Alright then Sophia dinner is ready here I'll carry you down the stairs."

"Daddy can I not try to go down the stairs by myself." I beg.

"No sweetpea it is to dangerous for you go down or up the stairs with your crutches I am not going to risk you being injured when it can be taken prevented."

"Okay daddy." I say there is no point in arguing with him.

We head downstairs and daddy tells me that sawyer will be gone in two days for a few days to go to his sisters wedding. I hate when sawyer goes because then I have another CPO who does not let me away with as much stuff. Thomas will be my CPO for the next few days. He is new enough to daddy's security team. He has a very strict face and tone of voice and I have a feeling he won't let me away with anything.

He are having carbonara for dinner and daddy does not have to remind me once to eat. I love pasta carbonara so much.

"Sophia I think I should give you carbonara every day if I don't have to remind you to eat up." My dad says and Ana just laughs.

"I wouldn't mind that daddy." I say.

"Ohh I'm sure you would get sick of it after a while sweet pea." Dad says back to me.

"I don't think so daddy." I say so sure of myself.

After dinner I am allowed to watch tv. While I am watching tv I begin to drowse of to sleep and At around my bedtime my dad comes in and picks me up and carry's me up the stairs to my room. Dad lies me in my bed and get me changed into my pajamas. I can't believe how tired I am. I think it is the crutches they take up so much energy and are making me really tired.

"Night night sweet pea I love you." My dad says as he kisses my forehead and then walks over to the light switch.

"Night Daddy I love you to." I mumble and then drift of to sleep.

In the morning I am woken by daddy. Today is the last day I have sawyer before he goes to his sisters wedding. Due to my cast I am allowed to wear tracksuit bottoms to school because tights won't go over my cast and it is to cold to just wear socks.

"Daddy did you ask Ana last night." I ask exitedly.

"Oh yes sweet pea I did and Ana said yes to moving in how do you feel about that."

"I am so happy Daddy." I really didn't think that I would be so happy but it is nice having Ana here she does a lot of fun things with me she does my hair sometimes and she paints my nails. I like having her around.

"Well that's great sweet pea we will be going out to for dinner tonight so that is something else to look foreword to. But first let's get you ready for school."

He does my hair and then daddy picks me up to bring me down the stairs. I eat my breakfast and then head of to school. Sawyer is driving me today because daddy had a meeting.

"Sawyer do you have to leave for the next few days." I ask sawyer while we are in the car.

"Yes Sophia I'm afraid I have to but don't worry I will be back in a few days."

"But sawyer Thomas seems so serious he never smiles. He looks really strict." I say.

"Aww but Sophia I thought I looked really serious and strict. I was quite proud of that." Sawyer says.

"No when I was younger yes but not anymore sawyer." I say laughing.

"What about Taylor." Sawyer asks me he seems really interested in hearing my answer for that question.

"No I was never scared of Taylor some of my friends where but not me sawyer he has known me since I was born."

"Well I'm sure he will be glad to hear that Sophia. Alright we are here now let's get you into school Okay."

"Okay sawyer." I will really miss him these next few days.

"Sophia please listen to Thomas these next few days try not to get up to mischief will you." Sawyer says strictly.

"Sawyer when do I ever get up to mischief. And plus when I do you still have to tell my dad so it won't really make a difference." I say.

"Well I will give you that one Sophia. But just remember that is my job."

"I know sawyer."

With that I am at my class and I walk in and sawyer remains outside just like he always does.

When recess comes around i have to be extra careful and I am not allowed to join in in many games because of my leg. It is getting really annoying at this point and I still have another 7 weeks to go.

The rest of the day flies and I am so looking forward to the dinner that we are having tonight.

I get into the car with sawyer and he starts driving home.

"Are you exited for tonight Sophia." Sawyer asks.

"Yes I'm really exited sawyer and I'm exited for Ana to be living with us full time." I say happily.

"Yes Ana is really nice Sophia. It's nice having her around the house."

"Are you coming with us tonight sawyer."

"I'm afraid not Sophia I have to leave shortly after dropping you home."

"Well you will be missed for the next few days sawyer. I hope Thomas isn't to bossy." I say.

"I'm sure he won't be too bossy Sophia. He will be just like the rest of us."

"I suppose." I say back to him.

"Well we are home Sophia I'm sure I don't have to tell you to do your homework." Sawyer asks me.

"No you don't sawyer." I say. I really hate homework is it not bad enough that I have to do so much work in school but then when I'm finished I have to go home and do some more.

We head upstairs and I start on my homework in the dining room. While I'm doing my homework Gail sneaks me some sweets. She knows what my dad is like so she sometimes will sneak me some candy. For the last week I have started doing my homework in the dining room because I don't want to be carried up the stairs.

As soon as I finish my homework my daddy arrives home and checks my homework. After that he carries me upstairs to get ready for dinner tonight. After I finish getting dressed daddy walks out to get changed himself. I am wearing a pretty purple dress that matches my cast. I got all my friends to sign my cast. It is full of signatures.

After daddy walks out Ana walks in.

"Sophia do you want me to do your hair." She asks.

"Yes please Ana. Would you be able to straighten it please. All my friends have started to straighten their hair and daddy wouldn't know where to start."

"Ye no problem Sophia I will go get my hair straighteners now."

Ana then walks out of the room and comes back in with her hair straighteners she then starts straightening my hair. When she is finished I am so suprized with how different I look.

"Thank you so much Ana I love it." I say as I hug Ana.

"No problem sweetheart it really suits you." Ana says kind of shocked that I hugged her. That's when I realise that that was the first time I hugged her.

Suddenly daddy walks in and has to take a second look at me.

"Ana can you tell me where Sophia has gone." He says smiling.

"Daddy I'm right here." I say.

"No that's not Sophia my sweet pea has curly hair." He says.

"Daddy It is me Ana straightened it for me."

"Well maybe it is you then you look lovely sweet pea. You look very grown up I'm not sure if I like that though." Daddy says.

"Daddy I'm still only seven." He then comes over to me and picks me up.

"I suppose you still are. Promise me you won't grow up." He says as he kisses my head.

"Sorry Daddy I can't make promises I can't keep." Ana and my dad start laughing that statement.

"I suppose your right. But you will always be my little girl. Right let's go or else we are going to be late."

We all get into the car and head of towards the restaurant. When we arrive there is paparazzi outside. Daddy does not look happy.

"Sophia I'm going to carry you in Okay keep your head down. I don't want them getting any pictures of you." My dad says seriously.

"Okay daddy." I know now is not the time to kick up a fuss about having to be carried in.

"Ohh and don't answer any of their questions either."

"I know daddy." I say.

"Okay alright then let's go in."

Daddy get out of the car and pick me up I burrow my face into him and Ana grabs my crutches. The paparazzi start shouting loads of questions.

"What are you celebrating mr grey." One shouts.

"What happened to Sophia's leg." Shouts another.

"Did you pop the question Grey." That is the last question I hear before we enter the restaurant. When we enter daddy puts me down. We are then escorted to our table. Daddy seems to still be a it mad about the paparazzi.

"Christian it is fine don't worry about them". Ana says to my dad.

"I know Ana I just try my best to shield Sophia from all that. I like to keep my private life just that private." He says.

"I know Christian and it is still private." Ana says.

"I suppose your right Ana. Well let's not let that ruin our night what do you all want to eat." My daddy says.

"Daddy can I get pasta carbonara." I say.

"Sophia you had that for dinner yesterday." He says looking unimpressed.

"Yes I know daddy but I love carbonara." I say and dad sighs.

"Okay but I am getting you a side of vegetables as well. I she noticed that you haven't been eating much if them lately." He says sternly.

"Okay daddy." I say knowing not to fight about this.

Our meal comes and we have an enjoyable meal. Afterwards we all head home and I am out it bed with my usual routine.

I really am going to enjoy having Ana living with us.

 **Please review and I will update as soon as possible.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Sophia's POV**

I cannot believe that sawyer is gone today and that I stuck with Thomas. He looks so strict and I'm sure he has never smiled before. Thank god he is not my full time CPO.

I am at the table eating my breakfast with daddy and Ana.

"Okay Sophia on your best behavior today please no funny business do you hear me treat Thomas just like the way you do sawyer." He warns me.

"I know daddy and I will."

"O k then sweet pea have a great day. Thomas is dropping you to school today I have an important meeting this morning." He says.

"That's fine daddy." With that I get up and hug daddy.

"Okay sweet pea have a good day."

"I will daddy." I say then head over to the elevator where Thomas is waiting for me.

My crutches are really starting to annoy me now especially since I'm not able to do hardly anything I would usually do.

"Are you ready Miss Grey." Thomas says.

"Yes Thomas and can you call me Sophia instead of Miss Grey." I ask him.

"I think Miss Grey will be just fine." He says sternly.

"Okay then." I say.

With that we head toward the car. Thomas doesn't really say much. I can see him staring at me every few minutes through the Mirror in the front of the car. I swear he thinks something is going to happen to me just sitting In the back seat.

When we arrive he stays a lot closer to me than sawyer does. It's bad enough I have to have a CPO but at least sawyer is nice unlike Thomas who doesn't say anything and just waits silently beside me.

It's okay though I only have to put up with it for 3 more days.

Throughout all recess he waited closely by me and I'm sure he was probably listening to our conversations. We where planning graces sleepover and the things that we would do. They all think it's unfair that I'm not allowed to stay the whole night.

When we head home Thomas says about two words to me. When we get back to the apartment he says that I should go and do my homework. I usually do my homework in my room.

I dont think Thomas knows about the rule about me going up the stairs. So I decide that I will risk it and try to go up the stairs by myself. Thomas has gone into the control room.

I make my way up to the stairs and start heading up them. I realise that It is a a lot harder than I was expecting it to be. My arms start to ache and the stairs are quite steep and my arms are hurting.

Just as I make it half way up the stairs I hear a voice shout.

"Miss Grey what do you think you are doing." Thomas says.

"Going up the stairs." I say.

That was petty brave of me to say.

"Miss Grey did you really think that your father and Taylor would not give me the full rundown on your routine and other things." He says as he makes his way up the stairs.

I just look down to the floor not answering his question.

"Alright Miss Grey I'm bring you back down the stairs I can't trust you enough to not try and come down the stairs by yourself again." He then picks me up and brings me back down the stairs.

"Thomas are you going to tell my daddy about this." I ask praying that he will say no.

"Of course I will be telling your father about this incident if I didn't I wouldn't be doing my job correctly." He says sternly.

I know that I am in for it now. Daddy is going to be so mad. He hates it when I break any rules at all.

"Please don't Thomas." I say trying to test my luck.

"No point begging me not to Sophia. I have to tell your father. I recommend you go into the dining room and do your homework."

I know there is no point in begging so I make my way over to the dining room.

"What's wrong sweetheart." Gail says as I make my way over to the table.

"I got caught trying to go up the stairs without anyone." I say looking down.

"Ohh Sophia you know that that rule is only in place for your safety." She says.

"I know it is just really annoying. I know now that it was a bad idea." I say.

"You'll be fine sweetheart." Gail says.

This does little to pacify me. I know I'm in big trouble. And it is all because of this stupid cast. I can't wait to get it of in 7 weeks.

I sit down and do my homework. I decide to do it really well to try and soften the blow.

After an hour my dad finally gets home. I didn't see him come in.

"Sophia Grace Grey my office now please." My dad says in his stern voice.

Now I know I'm in deep I'm never really called into his office only for really naughty things I have done in the past and he only calls me by my full name when I'm in trouble.

I get up and follow him into his office and take a seat.

"Sophia would you care to explain yourself." He says. His lips are forming a straight line.

"Okay daddy. Well you see I didn't think Thomas knew about the rule about me going up the stairs. So I decided I would go up by myself. I hate not being able to go up the stairs by myself." I say.

"Sophia I made that rule for a reason. I don't want you to get injured its bad enough you already broke your leg. If anything else happened to you I don't know what I would do. It was a very bad decision that you made Sophia."he says.

"I know I'm sorry daddy." I say sullenly.

"I know you are sorry Sophia but I am your father and I make these rules for you to follow. I love you sweetpea and I only do it because I love you." He says.

"I know daddy and I love you to. I really am sorry."

"I know you are sweetpea but you broke the rules so you need to be punished okay." He says sternly but says my nickname.

"I understand daddy." Is say sadly. I'm hoping he goes easy on me.

"Alright sophia there will be no tv for the rest of the week Okay. Let's not let this happen again do you understand."

"I understand daddy." I say.

I think I got of lightly my punishment could have

been a lot worse.

"Okay then Sophia I think you should spend the rest of your evening until dinner in your room then Okay." He says sternly but he doesn't seem to be as mad as he was earlier thank god.

"Okay then daddy." I say knowing not to backtalk him about this.

"I love you so much sweet pea but I just don't want anything to happen to you. If anything did I dont know what I would do." He says as he hugs me.

"I love you to daddy." I say and with that he picks me up and brings me upstairs to my room.

I don't know what I'm going to did with my time but I have a lot of toys in my room so I should be fine. But not being allowed tv of the iPad is going to be hard I'll soon get tired of my toys.

Time passes fast enough and when it is time for dinner daddy comes up and gets me. I'm not really that hungry now.

We are having roast chicken with vegetables and mash. I know daddy is going to try and make me eat all my vegetable but I hate broccoli.

Gail sets the plate down in front of me.

"Thank you Gail." I say.

"Your welcome sweetheart."

Ana is home as well and is sitting at the table.

"Sophia after dinner you can straight back up to your room." My dad says in his no nonsense voice.

"Okay daddy." I say knowing not to question him.

"Did something happen today." Ana says looking confused.

"Would you like to tell her Sophia." My dad says.

"Alright well Ana I went up the stairs by myself without anyone around earlier on. Then Thomas caught me so now I am not allowed to watch TV for the rest of the week." I say matter of factly.

"Oh okay I understand. Sophia you know that rule is only there for your safety for the next 7 weeks." Ana says.

"Yes I know." I say. The amount of times I have heard this sentence today alone.

I continue eating my dinner and when Gail comes around to collect the plates I have my broccoli left on my plate.

"Sophia eat your broccoli please." My dad says.

"But daddy I don't like broccoli." I whine.

"Sophia you haven't even tried it will you please just eat one then I will be happy." My dad says.

I suppose that won't be to bad. So I eat one piece of broccoli and daddy looks happy about it.

"That wasn't to bad was it Sophia." My dad says.

"No it wasn't daddy." I say.

I am still a bit annoyed by the fact that I am not allowed to watch tv for the next few days but then again it is my fault. But I was just so fed up with having to be carried up and down the stairs. I defiantly won't be doing it again. I think I did get off lightly with dad. When In was up in my room after dinner Ana came in and gave me a book to read to help me pass the time. I really appreciated that. It will give me something to do. It is a children's version of Oliver Twist.

 **Christians POV**

Today when I got the phone call from Thomas and he told me what had happened I was not one bit impressed. I don't know how many times I have told her that she is. It allowed to go up the stairs by herself while she is using the crutches. It is so dangerous and our stairs are very steep.

I was very angry and so I decided that I would call her into my office. I use this as a scare tactic for Sophia. When she gets called into the office it lets her know that she is in big trouble. I rarely ever have to call her into my office but of course she is a young child and children will often make mistakes and break the rules.

I didn't want to punish her to bad because she has had a hard time of it lately. She had been suffering from nightmares, she broke her leg and everything that went on with her mother. So I decided that no television for the rest of the week would be the best option. If she didn't have any of that stuff going for breaking the rulles I feel like I would probably have given her a spanking. But that just feels wrong now after everything that went on with her mother.

I have to remember to make an appointment for her with dr Flynn because I know she is still having nightmare and that really worry's me. My poor little sweet pea. That is another reason I wasn't going to allow her to to the sleepover because she has bad nightmares when she is away from home. Ana managed to convince me to allow her to go just for a few hours and then pick her up at 9. I really didn't want to agree but I have to let her have fun with her friends and try to let go a bit.

I am dreading her teenage years. I pray that she will be nothing like me but then again she won't be able to be anything like me because she will have security watching her. I have a feeling sawyer will save me from having a heart attack during her teenage years. Good look to her trying to sneak out.

I know I am strict with Sophia but she has everything that she wants but she is great full for what she gets. I have to be strict in order it raise a well mannered girl. As much as I hate punishing her I will if I have to.

 **Thanks for all the reviews. I will update as soon as possible.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Sophia's POV**

The day I have been waiting for has finally arrived it's the day of the sleepover. I cannot wait for the sleepover. My tv ban was ended last Friday. I am so glad that daddy did not go to hard on me it could have been a lot worse especially since I directly disobeyed him. Daddy doesn't like disibediance I am so glad that he is still allowing me to go to the sleepover. I have sawyer back as my CPO and I am so glad that Thomas is no longer looking after me.

While I was on a tv ban Ana made sure to keep me entertained and provided me with some books to read. I am so glad that I only have around six weeks left with my cast. I am getting so frustrated with it. Daddy and Ana seem so happy together. I am so happy about that.

I am currently on my way to Grace my friends house for the sleepover. Daddy is driving me there and giving me his speech at the same time about behaving myself.

"Sophia now on your best behavior today please."

"I know I will Daddy." I say.

"No getting up to mischief with your friends." My dad says strictly.

" I won't daddy I swear." I say to him.

"Okay then have a great time with your friends and I will pick you up at nine." He says to me.

"I will Daddy."

"Okay then sweetheart I love you and I will see you later." Daddy's says to me.

"I love you to daddy." I say and with that we arrive at my friends graces house.

Daddy gets out of the car with me and goes in and talks to Graces mother. Graces room is on the first floor so I don't have to worry about going up the stairs or in other words being carried up the stairs. Sawyer is waiting outside in the car watching the house and I can't be sure but I am positive that daddy hired more CPOs to watch the house. My daddy is so paranoid. That's why I am glad that Ana is more carefree and does not worrry as much. She has a good effect on daddy. I think when I am a teenager she will come in handy.

"Hey Sophia." Grace says all the girl are already here.

"Hey guys." I say back.

We play a lot of games and do each other's nails and hair it is so much fun. I wish I was staying the night. Grace says that we should do a fashion show in her room but with my cast I would not make the best model so I offer to be the judge. It is so much and so funny to watch. After a while we decide to play truth or dare.

"I dare us all to sneak out." Grace says.

I know damn well that this is not a good idea. If i got caught I'd be in so much trouble but I also have the problem of my leg and sawyer.

"Grace we would get caught." Isabel says.

"No we wouldn't."Grace says.

"While I'm still here we would get caught sawyer is outside and will be patrolling also I have a broken leg." I say trying to persuade her.

"Oh yes I forgot about that we will just have to do it later on." Grace says.

Well thank god for that. Time goes by so quickly and nine o clock comes around and it is time for me to leave. The girls have all come up with a master plan on how to sneak out into the treehouse in the garden tonight I'm so glad that they didn't do it while we where there. The last thing I need is to get into trouble with daddy or sawyer for that matter.

When daddy's arrived I have to say that I am actually really tired. He comes in and thanks graces mom and then we leave Ana is in the car and we head home I will be going straight to bed.

I'm in the car and I begin to drift off.

 **Christians POV**

My poor little sweet pea is exhausted I believe this is one of the first times she has stayed up this late. She fell asleep in the back of the car. She fell asleep while laying on me I love that I really don't want her to grow up. When we arrive home I pick her up as she does not stir and bring her up to her room. I get her dressed for bed and then tuck her in. I give a kiss on her forehead and tell her I love her.

When I walk out the room I see Ana standing there smiling.

"Christian I love seeing you two together you are both adorable together." She says smiling.

"While thank Ana I do try." I say laughing.

"While she was lying in you in the car and carrying her up I took down photos of you and they are adorable." She says and hands me her phone with the pictures. I have to say they are adorable I will have to get them printed. I am so thankful to have Ana in my life. She makes life so much more interesting for me and Sophia and she is great with Sophia. She is even better than Sophia's mother was with her but then again that is not really hard to do.

Ana and I head downstairs and cuddle on the couch. Watching a movie when I receive a phone call and go into my office.

"Grey here." I say abruptly into the phone.

"Mr grey we have an emergency with the new airline that we are trying to buy." Roz says.

"What I thought it was a done deal." I say annoyed these people are really testing their luck.

"I know Christian but they are demanding to have a meeting with you."

"We'll arrange it then." I say.

"They say that they can't come to Seattle so you will have to go to them in New York."

"Well if it has to be done will you arrange it for me then."

"Yes of course I will but you will need to leave on Monday morning."Roz says.

"Okay I'll make arrangements for Sophia. Thank you Roz."

"No problem sir have a great night." She says and then I hand up.

I hate going away on business trips and I will usually send Roz or someone else because I don't want to be away from Sophia she gets very upset when I do have to go on a business trip sometimes I will bring her if she does not have school. But then sometimes they are in unsettled countries and I won't put her at risk. Sophia will be in school on Monday so that means she will not be able to come so I will arrange for her to go my mothers house.

I walk out the room and Ana is waiting for me.

"Trouble in paradise". She says.

"Yes I have to go to New York on Monday morning for business trip an airline I'm buying is giving me hassle." I say.

"Well that's a shame." Ana says.

"Yes I will have to arrange for Sophia to go to my mothers house I'll be gone max two days." I say.

"Christian I can look after Sophia while your gone." She says.

"I couldn't ask you to do that Ana." I say amazed.

"Christian you are not asking I am offering and it would be great bonding time for us." She says happily.

"Well I don't see any problem with that god Ana you are amazing." I say I can't believe she is offering to do this it makes me love her even more I'm not going to lie.

"Christian is two are serious and I live here it's the least I could do I enjoys spending time with your daughter." She says.

"Ana I think it would be impossible to love you more than I do right now." I say.

"Well why don't we go upstairs and you show me." Ana says.

I do Just that I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder and carry her up to our room. We have an amazing night.

In the morning I decide to allow Sophia to sleep in a bit that catch up on her sleep. I want her to tell me all about her sleepover.

When I do finally wake my little girl up she refuses to get up.

"Daddy not yet I'm to tired." She says.

"Well I suppose we can just skip our ride on Charlie tango today." I say and as I say this she pops up and jumps on me.

"Okay daddy I'm up let's go." She says bursting with energy.

"Hold your horses sweet pea go brush your teeth and be dressed and then we will have breakfast and then we will leave but before we do any of that I need to talk to you." I say.

"Okay daddy."

"Alright sweet pea I have a meeting in New York tommorrow and you have school so I'm going to be gone for two days maximum. But while I am gone Ana is going to look after you Okay."

Sophia's face dropped when I told her but then when I told her about Ana she got really exited.

"Really Ana is looking after me daddy." She says.

"Yes she is sweet pea how do you feel about that." I ask her wanting to make sure she is okay with that.

"I'm really happy and exited about that daddy I love Ana she is so much fun but I will miss you while you are gone." She says.

"I know I will miss you to sweet pea but I will be back before you know it now let's get ready for our helicopter ride and don't forgot we are

All having dinner at your grandparents house tonight." I say.

"Okay daddy." She says as she runs off into the bathroom.

I am really happy with how everything is turning out in my life I have an amazing daughter who is my world and now I have an amazing woman who completes our world. I have been really contemplating proposing to Ana recently. I know we have not been going out to long but when you know you know.

She is all I could ask for and she is so amazing with Sophia. When she offered to look after her I was so shocked and it just made me love her even more. I will have to talk to Sophia about it without giving it away but she loves Ana so I don't think she would have any problems with it. But one thing is for sure I will miss these two girls while I am in New York.

 **Thanks for the reviews sorry I'm a bit late updating but I was away for the weekend. So Christian wants to propose I suppose we will just have to wait and see how it unfolds.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Sophia's POV**

Today is the day that daddy is going to New York and Ana is looking after me. I am really going to miss my daddy I hate when he has to go away on business trips when I am in school because then I am not allowed to go with him. But I am very exited to be spending a lot of time with Ana. Daddy had given me the talk about behaving myself and that and has warned me to not to try to go up the stairs by myself because he will find out.

He is dropping me of to school on his way to the airport he seems so nervous. I know he gets nervous when he is leaving me but he is really worried now.

"Sophia I am sure that I don't have to go you my speech again about behaving yourself." He says sternly.

"No daddy you don't." I say.

"Alright then sweetpea I am really going to miss you and I will call you tonight and tomorrow ok."

"Okay daddy and I will miss you to."

"I love you sweetpea and I'll be home before you know it." He says as he hugs and kisses my forehead.

"I know I love you to daddy and me and Ana will be fine stop worrying."

"It's my job to worry about you young lady." He says.

"I know daddy but we will be fine I love you." I say as we pull up to my school.

My dad helps me get out of the car and gets out of the car with me. He picks me up and hugs me tightly.

"I love you so much sweetpea have an amazing time and enjoy your time with Ana." He says.

"I love you so much as well daddy and I will." I say I am getting kind of upset now I hate when he is away but I don't want him to see me upset so when he puts me down I shout.

"I love you daddy see you in two days." As I run off to join my friends he watches and waves at me as I go over to them and then gets in his car and heads of to the airport. I really and going to miss my daddy.

The rest of the day goes by quite quickly but I was a bit distracted. My teacher wasn't that impressed but didn't say much. When I finished school I saw Ana waiting outside for me she had come to pick me up that meant a lot to me.

"Hey sweet girlhow was your day." Ana says to me as I walk over to her.

"It was alright." I say as we get in the car.

"Just alright why don't we try change that and turn this day into a great day." Ana says smiling. I really love her smile it really lightens up the room.

"How." I ask.

"Well how about we go out for dinner tonight and watch a new movie that is out." She says.

"We can go to the cinema." I ask exitedly.

"No sorry Sophia no cinema I don't want to give your dad a heart attack but he arranged for us to have any movie you wanted to see be brought to the house so we can watch it on our very large television that is just like a cinema." She says.

"Okay Ana that sounds great can we watch a star is born I saw the trailer and lady Gaga is in it." I say.

Ana seems taken back by this.

"I'm sorry Sophia that movie is way to grown up for you and your dad would have my head If I let you watch that movie. How did you watch the trailer." She asks stunned.

"I saw it on an advert on tv." I say.

"Alright Okay it's just that movie is not appropriate for you to watch Okay."

"Yes Okay Ana." I say I really wanted to see that movie what can be so wrong with it. It is just a love story about a rockstar and girl. But I have to listen to Ana.

"Okay then can we watch a dogs way home." I ask.

"That' sound perfect Sophia I'll get right on it. I'll have it make sure Gail has brought some ice cream and popcorn." I she says as she winks at me.

It is going to be fun with it just being me and Ana. I am looking forward to spending some quality time with her.

We get home and Ana helps me get out of the car my crutches are still annoying as ever. When we get up into the apartment Ana tells me to go do my homework quickly. Ana helps me do my homework because I was kind of struggling with maths.

"Is that all you homework sweetie." Ana asks me.

"Yes it is." I say.

"Alright that's perfect that means we can for dinner now will you run upstairs quickly and get changed. Wait never mind sweetie I forgot about the cast wait there while I go call sawyer."

I have to admit I got exited there when she told me to go up the stairs. I go up of course being carried by sawyer and get ready then me and Ana got to an Italian restaurant with sawyer and Thomas of course daddy had to arrange for extra security while he was gone. When we get back we watch the movie and then it is time for me to go to bed.

Ana is amazing she is so gentle and sweet she is so different to my mother. When she put me to bed she made up a story about a fairy princess it was so good. I want her to continue it tommorrow. I still miss my daddy but having Ana here really helps these next few days are going to fly.

 **Ana's POV**

I have had the best time spending time with Sophia today. It's nice to have one on one time with her I can tell she is missing her daddy but I am doing my best to keep her distracted. My life has changed so much in these last few months. Christian has been everything I have ever wished for in a man. I cannot believe my luck we are madly in love and I can imagine spending the rest of my life with him and his daughter.

I honestly never thought with me being so shy and everything that I would ever find love never mind find Christian. Yes that fact he brought the company I work for did kind of annoy me and the fact that he is a bit of a control freak but he is so loving and caring that it makes up for it. There is no one better I could think of to spend the rest of my life with.

Work has been going well for me recently but I am pretty sure that my boss jack is starting to make a move on me. Let's just say that Christian is not jacks biggest fan.

There is a big ball coming up next week it's one that Grace and Carrick organise the ball it's called the coping together ball. Christian says that Sophia put up a big fuss last year that she was not allowed to attend and he is expecting the same thing this year so we decided to not discuss it until it is absolutely necessary.

I can understand where she is coming from she sees all her family going to a big party and she feels left out but she will not be allowed to attend until she is 16. To be fair it is not exactly a place for children. But I was thinking that I may do something nice with her before the ball.

I am currently in the bedroom and really missing Christian that man can plead me in ways I did not think possible. Just as I'm thinking of him his face pops up on my phone. He had rang Sophia briefly earlier but he was busy so he said he would ring me later I guess now is later.

"Hey Christina how is New York." I ask.

"Ye it's alright it would be so much better if you where here with me tough."

"Well you are a charmer grey I will give you that."

"Oh thank you now how are my girls." He asks seriously.

"We are well Christian she is sleeping like a baby we had a great day."

"That's great Ana did she eat all her dinner and did she give you any trouble and will you keep an eye out tonight and just check on her before you go to sleep."

"Christian stop worrying yes she ate all her dinner, no she did not give me any trouble infact she was a little angel. And yes of course I will check in her tonight. You sound tired Christian you need to get some sleep tonight stop working so hard you will burn yourself out."

"I'm fine honestly Ana these Orion I am working with are major idiots Ana don't know a good deal when they see one but I have no problem letting them go bankrupt I just want to save all the workers they have and make sure that they don't become unemployed but there is only so much I can take." He says stressed out.

"I'm sure they will come around they would be stupid not to."

"Yes thanks Ana."

"For what." I ask confused.

"For relaxing me just hearing your voice calms me I hate being away from you and Sophia."

"I know I hate it when you are away to but it's only two days it's not the end of the world."

"Yes I know Well I have to go now I love you Ana sleep tight."

"I will do I love you to christian bye." And with that I hang up.

I am ready for bed so before I go to sleep I quickly go check on Sophia and I am shocked when I see that she is tossing and turning it looks like she is having a nightmare so I wake her up gently and hold her.

"It's okay sweetie i am here ." I say as I cuddle her.

"Thank you Ana." She whimpers.

"Now problem sweetheart I'll wait with you until you fall back to sleep if you wake up in the night again come into my room and wake me up Okay."

"Okay Ana thank you."

She falls asleep easily enough. It's hard to think that she suffers from these terrible nightmares just lien Christians what that poor girls mother did to her is inexcusable and she deserves to rot in hell along with her awful boyfriend. She should not be allowed to have kids if you ask me. Thank god she is out of their lives. I am so looking forward to our future together me, Christian and Sophia.

 **Sorry this is a bit all over the place just really busy at the moment I will update as soon as possible. Please review and leave some recommendations it would mean a lot.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the reviews sorry this is late but I have been sick.**

 **Christian POV**

I am on the yet heading home now from New York. I have really missed my little Sophia and Ana but they seemed to have an amazing time while I was away. It is hard leaving Sophia especially after everything that happened to her earlier on I the year but I trust Ana with her. Ana is to caring and considerate to do anything mean to my little girl. She is amazing with Sophia.

While I was in New York I took a little trip to the

Tiffany's to get a ring for Ana. While I was away I decided that I was going to propose to Ana. I had to ring customed made and designed it myself. I now just have to palm the perfect proposal.

I know we haven't even been together that long but when you know you know and I wonder why would we wait we both love each other so why not get married. I'm doing to wait until after the coping together ball to propose. I haven't told Sophia about the ball yet because last year she had a massive tantrum when I told her that she was not allowed to go because she was to young she thought it would be like the Cinderella ball. I know you wouldnt expect Sophia to have a tantrum but when it come to that girl and something she really wants she will not hold back. It took a lot of compromising in order to calm her. My parents and I decided that when she turns 16 she will be able to attend. But not before then no matter how mad she gets.

I am on my way to pick Sophia up now. I can't wait to see my little sweet pea my god I have missed her. When I'm away I always get updates on how she was from sawyer and she seemed to be fine she just missed me a bit. There was one time when she was four and I had to go on a business trip for 4 days and to say she wasn't impressed Is an understatement.

 **Flashback to when Sophia was 4.**

"Alright sweet pea daddy has to go away for a couple of days okay but don't worry you will have a lot of fun at grandma and grandpas house." I say to my little girl. I really hate leaving her.

"No daddy I go with you." Sophia says to me matter of factly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but where I am going it is not a safe place for young children." I say hoping she will understand I really want to avoid her having a tantrum.

"No daddy I am going with you and that is final." She says to me mimicking me.

Any time she gets in trouble or I say no to something I will always say Sophia I am your father and my decision is final. I can't believe my little girl is using my line on me. I really need to keep a

watchful eye on her she is way to smart for her age.

"Sophia I am your daddy and I say what is final okay and I decided that you are going to stay with your grandparents while I am away. I will only be gone for a short amount of time you won't even realize I am gone Okay."

"No daddy I want to go with you not stay with grandma and grandpa." She says getting upset now.

"I'm sorry sweet pea but you have to but hey you'll get to see Aunty Mia as well and you know how much fun she is." I say trying to calm her.

Let's just say me trusting to calm her did not work out she dropped to the floor and started kicking her legs and arms screaming.

"No daddy I want to go with you." She shouts over and over again.

I am getting really fed up at this point. Her behavior recently has not been to great and I need to nip the bad behavior in bud. Usually she is very well behaved.

"Sophia Grace Grey you better nip this behavior in the bud right no or else you will not like the consequences." I say trying not to get to mad. I know that she is only doing this because she is upset.

"No daddy your a meanie." She shouts at me.

"Sophia I am going to count to ten and is you don't stop this bad behavior you will be going straight to timeout do you understand."

She doesn't answer me and continues to scream.

"One two three four five Sophia pack it in I am almost at ten six seven eight nine ten. Right Sophia that is it you are going on time out." I say sternly and go over to pick her up.

She struggle the whole time I pick her up and walk her to the naughty chair. I have a little pink chair that is put in the hallway beside the stairs it is her time out chair. Sophia hates being on timeout and she used to always get up but she has stopped doing that because she knows that it will just make her have more time on the chair as the time starts over every time she gets up. I go over and place her on the seat she is not impressed.

"Alright Sophia you have four minutes on the naughty chair and do not even think of getting of until I come and get you." I say and she just nods her head she is starting to calm down just a little bit.

I go the the living room and watch through the crack in the door to see if she gets up all it takes is 30 seconds for me to leave for her to get up of the chair so I go out pick her up and place her back in the chair.

"Sophia your time has just started again do not get up again or else you will be going over my knee do you understand." I say sternly. Sophia just nods her head.

I have only ever spanked Sophia once when she ran out into the road a couple of weeks ago and I don't plan on spanking her again yes I have given her the odd swat on her backside but it nips her bad behavior straight in the bud. I really hope she does not get up again as I really don't want to spank her especially when I am going away for four days but this behavior is unacceptable.

Sophia stays in the chair for the next few four minutes without getting up thank god. She just sits there looking really ticked off. When her time is up I go over to her.

"Okay Sophia your time is up do have anything to say for yourself." I ask.

"Yes daddy I'm sorry for being bold but I just wanted to go with you." She says solemnly.

"It's okay sweet pea but if I could bring you I would but I can't not this time but you will have a great time at your grandparents house."

"Yes is know Daddy." She says as she hugs me.

I pick her up and tell her I love her and she tells me that she loves me back.

 **End of flashback.**

I arrive at Sophia's school and I hop out of the car so I can greet my daughter. When she sees me she comes over to me as quickly as she can with her crutches.

"Daddy." She shouts as she gets near me.

"Hey sweet pea." I say as I pick her up and hug her.

"I missed you daddy". She says.

"I missed you to sweet pea how was your time with Ana." I ask.

"We had a great time Daddy I love spending time with Ana."

"That is great to hear sweet pea."

"How was your trip daddy."

"Oh it was fine sweet pea but I really missed you and your cuddles." I say as I hug her and start tickling her in the back of the car.

"I missed your cuddles to daddy."

"Where you Well behaved for Ana and sawyer." I ask.

"Yes daddy of course I was and if I wasn't they would have told you anyway."

"Okay missy just making sure." I say amused with her sass. Usually I wouldn't tolerate it but I have really missed her.

"Daddy where are going."she asks.

"We are going to pick up Ana sweet pea and then we are going out for dinner tonight."

"Yay I can't wait Daddy."

After another five minutes we pull up to SIP I get out of the car I am about to go up and get Ana. Then suddenly Ana comes running out looking terrified. She runs straight into my arms.

"Ana what is wrong." I ask frightened.

"Jack he tried to attack me." She says.

"He is a dead man". I say really angry.

"No Christian wait here with me." Ana says. So I signal to Taylor to go up and sort it out.

"It's okay Ana you won't have to see that piece of shit again."

"It's fine Christian I really gave to him he is probably still on the floor upstairs." Ana says.

"You never cease to amaze me Ana." I guess my self defense classes came in handy.

"Are you alright Ana."

"Ye I'm just a bit shaken Christina but I will be fine."

"Okay good Sophia is in the car." I say I don't want Sophia to witness anything like this thank god she was glued to her I pad playing piano tiles when I left her. She probably didn't see any of this.

We get in the car and head home.

"Hey how about we just get take out tonight instead." I ask Ana and Sophia.

"Sounds good." They both say in unison.

When we get back to the apartment Sophia starts on her home work and Ana goes up to get changed: I go into my offices and ensure that jack Hyde is taken care of he won't find another publishing job in Seattle that is for sure.

Taylor came in and told that when he went up to the office jack was on the floor in pain. I really do not give Ana enough credit. It makes me love her even more than I already do.

 **Please review. Quick question do you guys want a sequel when I am finished with this story. There is still a lot left in this story to do but I am just wondering if you are interested. Thanks again.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **Christians POV**

The day of the coping together ball has finally arrived. I am really looking forward to having a date for the coping together ball for the first time. Ana will look amazing I basically brought a full boutique for her and it is all in her wardrobe. After the Hyde incident Ana got promoted into Hyde's job I believe that she is more than ready for it and she has so many new fresh ideas that I think will help SIP.

I told Sophia this morning about the coping together ball and she didn't throw to much of fit which I am glad about. She said that that she wouldn't of been able to dance anyway because of her leg. She will be spending the night at the apartment with Gail babysitting her. I was going to bring her to try parents house but I decided that I wanted to go home after tonight. Tomorrow we are going on the Grace for a day out since we couldn't really do anything today. Sophia is really exited about it.

I walk into the bedroom and Ana is having her hair done by the her hairdressers his name is Sebastian. She has decided to wear the silver dress tonight I have brought her matching earrings to go with the dress so I'm glad she chose that one.

Sophia is in her room playing on her I pad in her room I usually limit her time on electronics. The ball isnt until 8 pm so at least I can be here to tuck her in and say goodnight.

She only has three weeks left now with her cast and to say that she is impatient about is an understatement every day I get daddy can we get the cast taken of early she is desperate to go back to ballet. But she is not allowed back to ballet for another 4 weeks so we can give her time for her leg to heal. She is not one bit happy about it I can tell you that. I will not put her health at risk this is something she has not come to understand yet.

"Sophia sweet pea can you get ready for bed now ." I ask my daughter as I walk into her room.

"Ye one minute daddy let me just finish this game." She says.

"Okay what game is it."I ask intrigued.

"It's piano tiles daddy."

"Oh of course it is you have a bit of an obsession with that game." I say.

"No I don't daddy." She tells me matter of factly.

"Well whatever you say now let's get you ready for bed." I inform my daughter.

" Okay daddy but can I see Ana before you leave tonight I want to see her dress." She asks me exitedly.

" I think that can be arranged sweet pea."

"Thank you Daddy." She says sweetly.

"No problem now go brush your teeth."

"I'm going Daddy." She says as I walk out of the room.

After Ana is ready we both head into Sophia's room to say goodnight and to let her look at the dress.

Sophia is all snuggled up in her bed with her teddy bear she looks adorable.

"Ana you look so pretty." Sophia says.

"Why thank you sweetheart." She says as she goes over and hugs her.

I walk over and give her a kiss on her forehead and hug her.

"Good night sweet pea sleep well." I say.

"Night Sophia." Ana adds.

"Night Daddy and Ana I love you." She says as we are about to walk out the door.

"Right back at you sweet pea. I love you." I say as I turn of the light.

Just as I walk out I remember that I never took her I pad the last thing I need is her to be up all night on the I pad. So I walk back into my daughters room.

"Can I get the I pad sweet pea." I ask.

"I thought you had forgotten daddy." She says it seems she was exited to play on it tonight l.

" I almost did now I pad Sophia give it to me." I ask sternly.

"Okay here It is Daddy." She says handing it to me.

"Thank you sweet pea now I love you and go straight to sleep." I say as I walk out the room.

Ana is down stairs waiting for me now. He head down into the garage and get into the SUV Taylor will be driving us tonight.

 **Ana's POV**

I can't believe how much money Christian has spent on all these dresses. It is crazy I actually feel really bad. But this dress is amazing.

As we pull up to the coping together ball I am overwhelmed by all the flashing of the lights from the cameras and people are shouting questions at us. I can feel Christian tense.

"Just ignore them Ana and keep walking." He whispers into my ear.

So I do just that. It is a masked ball and the masks Christian has chosen for us are amazing. When we walk in I am amazed with how beautifully the place is decorated. Grace and Carrick did an amazing job.

"Ana, Christian." I hear a voice call and I turn around and it is Mia.

"Mia you look beautiful." I tell her.

"Thank you Ana but you look stunning tonight I need to know the name of the designer for that dress." She aks exitedly.

"Ye no problem Mia." I inform her.

"Mia over here." Another voice calls.

"I'm sorry but I will be back in a minute." She says.

Christian guides me over to the table where we will be sitting and Grace comes over and greats us she looks amazing. She shows us our seats and then as soon as we are seated Carrick comes on stage and welcomes us all.

After that the auction starts and Christina has just recently put 32 thousand in my bank account and I will not be having that. So I bid 32 thousand for a week at Christians place in Aspen even though I could have gone there for free.

After that little incident Christian decided to bring me up to his bedroom and let's just say we had some fun. We spent the rest of the night dancing away. I had danced with Mia and Carrick it was so nice having Kate there with Elliot. Me and Kate had a great time catching up we are so busy with our new jobs and relationships that we haven't made time for each other even though we are going out with brothers. So I arrange for the two of us to have a girly day at the spa next week. It should be fun. As the night came to an end we went outside and watched the fireworks.

After that we headed home to Escala. When we got home we walked into Sophia's room the check on her before we went to bed. She was sleeping like a baby. When we went into our room we didn't go to sleep for another 2 hours. I really am in love with this man and want to spend the rest of my life with him. He completes me along with Sophia.

 **Sophia's POV**

When I wake up in the morning I am surprised to see that my daddy and Ana are still asleep. I want to go downstairs to watch tv but I can't go down because of my cast and I am not going to try that stunt again. Because if I do my punishment will be a lot worse than no tv or I pad for a week. So I sit in my room and just start playing with my toys. Daddy is usually up before me when I wake up I the morning but he was out last night at the ball.

I really wish I could go to the ball but daddy says I have to be at least 16 in order to go to it. I don't like that rules whatsoever that means I have nine years before I can go. I tried to ask grandma and grandpa if I could go but I was just told that I was to young.

After playing in my room for 30 minutes ms Jones comes in to my room.

"Sophia sweetheart sorry I didn't know that you where awake here I'll go get sawyer and he can carry you down the stairs." She tells me.

"Thank you ms Jones." I say.

"No problem Sophia now what do you want for breakfast." She asks me.

"Pancakes." I say testing my luck.

"Sorry Sophia you know your daddy's rules pancakes only on special occasions." She tells me.

"I know I just wanted to see if it would work." I say.

"Okay how about I do you scrambled egg you love that."

"Yes please." I say.

"Okay sweetheart sawyer will be up to you in a minute." She says as she walks out of the room.

After a couple if minutes sawyer comes up and gets me and he carry's me down the stairs.

I walk into the kitchen and sawyer helps me up into the barstool so I can eat my breakfast. Gail places the plate in front of me.

"Thank you ms Jones." Is say.

"No problem Sophia now enjoy." She says to me smiling.

I actually eat all of my breakfast and just as I finish my dad and Ana walks in.

"Do my eyes deceive me or did I just see Sophia Grace Greg eat all of her breakfast without having to be reminded." My dad says laughing.

"Haha funny daddy." I say.

"Morning sweet pea did you sleep well." My daddy asks me as he comes over Ana place a kiss on my forehead.

"Yes I did daddy." I say.

"Good because you are going to need to be wide awake today." My dad says smiling.

"Why daddy." I ask.

"We are going to spend the day on the Grace." He says.

I get so exited over this news. I love spending the day on the Grace.

"Yes really sweet pea we will be leaving in an hour."

"Okay daddy." I am really exited about this I am a bit annoyed though that I can't go swimming that is something I am looking forward to doing when I get my cast off.

After an hour we all head of the marina and spend a day on the sound. I really do love my daddy and Ana.

 **Sorry it's a bit all over the place but I am really busy at the moment and I wanted to update before I get even busier. After the reaction I got the sequel you can bet that there will be a sequel after I finish this story. Not to worry though there is still a lot left to this story.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Christians POV**

The days has arrived the day that I have been planning for the last week. I have planned the day from beginning to end and it is should be perfect. I have made sure to ensure that I have asked Ray for his permission and he said yes thank God because I don't know what Ana would say if I didnt have his approval and I am also old fashioned with that type of thing.

I am taking her on boat ride on the Grace because it is one of her favourite things to do. I will be taking her to a small island. In the island there is a waterfall and I have arranged for it to be decorated with thousands of flours and that is where I am going to be proposing.

I hope it is romantic enough. I have not told Sophia that I am going to propose because I don't want her to get her hopes up or let the cat out of the bag. She will be spending the day with my parents and Mia. Mia is bring her to see a ballet show. She will love that especially since she has been missing ballet so much with her broken leg. I have made sure to ask her plenty of questions about Ana and I am positive that she will be happy about the news. Ana has really taken on the role of mother and it makes me so happy to see.

My daughter deserves a mother that will love and care for her no matter what. Sadly Sophia didn't get that experience from Sarah. But she is out of our life now for good. Sophia loves Ana and I hope that she will be ecstatic with the news. She is really exited though to go to the ballet with Mia she has been non stop talking about it.

I can't wait to pop the question to the love of my life. I know some people will say that I am rushing into it but when you know you know. And I know that Ana is the one for me. Not only does she please me in more ways than others. But she is a caring, loving and determined young woman and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her. Of course this all depends on if she says yes though.

"Sophia sweetheart are you ready to go." I ask my daughter as I walk into her room.

"Yes daddy I can't wait to go see the ballet with Mia daddy." She says as she is smiling.

"I bet you can't Well Mia and grandma are down stairs waiting for you."

"Okay daddy what are we waiting for let's go." My daughter exlaims dramatically.

"Okay Missy lets calm down a little bit."

"Okay daddy."

"Be on your best behavior tonight for your grandma and Mia will you."I say sternly.

"Yes of course I will Daddy." She tells me matter of factly.

"Okay sweet pea well I hope you have an amazingly Time and I love you so so so much Okay." I tell my daughter. I don't think you can ever hear that you are loved enough times.

"I will Daddy. I love you to." She says as she hugs.

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow let's go downstairs." I say as I pick her and we head downstairs into the kitchen where my mother and Mia are waiting while talking to Ana.

"Bye Ana see you tommorrow." Sophia calls as she goes over and hugs her.

"Have an amazing time sweetheart." Ana tells her.

"We will see you all tommorrow." My mother says as she walks out out with Mia and Sophia.

I hope they will all be happy with our news tommorrow at dinner. We are all you going to my mothers house tommorrow for Sunday dinner so it's the best setting to tell everyone ours news if Ana says yes.

I will pull Sophia aside before and tell her before I tell the rest of the family just so that I can monitor her reaction.

"Are you ready to go Ana." I ask.

"You bet Christian where are you taking me anyway." She asks intrigued.

"You will soon find out Ana." I say as I go over and pick her and throw her over my shoulder. I then walk over to the elevator.

"Christian put me down." Sophia says while she laughs.

We hop into our car and head of to the dock and when we arrive we get straight on the boat. We spend a while on the boat looking at all the sights. On our way we Ana sees this house over looking the sound. I have to say it is an amazing house. I make up a little story about the house of course she didn't believe me. Being a fiction editor I suppose she spot an untrue story a mile away. When we do get married well that is is she says yes I will want to but a house we will want to expand our family and I want Sophia to enjoy a garden of her own and have a treeehouse now that she is old enough.

When we arrive at the island Ana is very intrigued we walk through the woods and finally we make it to the waterfall.

"Christian why are there so many flowers around here." She asks while she is looking away from me so I get down on one knee and pull out the ring.

When she turns around she is suprised and look shocked so I start speaking.

"Ana ever since the day you fell into my office I have been madly in love with you. I never though that I would find a partner to share my life with but I k is for a fact that you are the person who I am supposed to grow old with. I love you so much Ana and you are amazing with my daughter and it just makes me love you more. I know we have only been going out for a short amount of time but when you know you know. So Ana will you do the honor of making me the happiest man in the world and marry me." I ask her.

"Yes Christian if course I will marry. I love you so much and I know that you are the one for me." She says as she pulls me into ye biggest hug ever and kisses me passionately.

"Well I am so glad you said yes I was so nervous and I hope you like the ring I had it made especially." I ask.

"Yes Christian I love it now let's get back in that boat and celebrate. We are getting married."

"Yes we are." I feel like a giddy teenager.

We make our way back to the boat let's just say we celebrated and then we continued to celebrate all through the night. It was better than anything we have ever experienced before.

When we wake up it is 2 o'clock we are having an early dinner at my parents house so we get dressed and head over. Ana is wearing her ring and it really suits her.

When we arrive at my mothers house we great my mother and ask for Sophia. Sophia come over to me as quickly as she can with her crutches and we go into the living room.

"Sophia sweetheart we have something to tell you." I tell Sophia.

"What is it Daddy." She aks intrigued.

"Well Sophia yesterday I asked Ana to marry me and Well."

"I said yes." Ana said butting in.

"What you are getting married." Sophia says suprised.

"Yes sweetheart. Are you happy about that." I ask.

"Daddy It is the best news I have ever heard." She shouts exitedly. And gives me and Ana a massive hug.

"Well why don't we go tell the rest of the family." I say.

"Yes daddy lets I really want to see grandmas face when she finds out."

"Me too sweetheart." I say.

We walk out and everyone is the kitchen getting seated Kate is here as well. Once we great everyone and take a seat I stand up.

"Everyone Ana and I have an announcement to make." I say and motion for Ana to stand up.

"Spit it out Christian the dinner is getting cold." Elliot calls.

"Yesterday I asked Ana to marry me and she said yes." I announce. My family looks shocked but then it turns to excitement.

"Congratulations." Everyone calls.

My mother is crying with happiness. Mia is bouncing up and down With excitement and Sophia is following her lead. My father come over pats me

on the back and hugs Ana and says congratulations. Mia and Kate then come over and swarm Ana in a hug. And demand to see the ring.

"Christian the ring is amazing." Mia squeals.

"I designed it especially." I say proudly.

"Ana I am so happy for you and Christian." Kate says.

Elliot comes over to me and congratulated me and says. "You've got a good one there congratulations but can we eat now." I can't help but laugh he said the last bit with such urgency.

We all sit down and start eating and then Mia and my mother bring up about planning the wedding. We have an amazing dinner. And then after a long day we head home. Sophia falls straight to sleep once we get in the car I guess all the exitement was too much for her. I am so happy Ana said yes and can't wait for this next chapter in all of our lives.

 **Thanks for reading well Ana and Christian are finally engaged bring in the wedding.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **Sophia's POV**

I am so happy about my daddy's news of being engaged to Ana. It makes me so happy. Ana will be like a mother to me and I can't wait. Daddy seems really happy about the news and so does Ana. My grandma,Aunty Mia and Kate are all bombarding Ana with ideas of what to do for the wedding. Ana has chosen Kate and Mia to be her bridesmaid. I am going to be the flower girl and I cannot wait. It will be so amazing. I just hope I will be allowed to stay up late and not have to go bed at my usual bedtime.

I got my cast of two days ago but I am not allowed to go back to ballet until next week to allow my leg to heal properly. Daddy is also making me get some physiotherapy on my leg. He is so over protective. My favourite part of not having my cast anymore is th fact that I can now go up the stairs by myself that was something I was really missing while I had it.

I am currently at school on the yard. Sawyer is watching from a distance as usual. I am sitting around in a circle with all my friends and we are all talking. Then suddenly Marie a girl in my class her parents are not very rich and she is jealous of a lot of us. She will sometimes try to bring us down and make us feel bad.

"Hey sophia I heard you are getting a new mom." Marie calls over to me.

"Yes daddy is engaged to Ana." I say back polietly.

"Well my mom and dad says she is a gold digger who is only after his money." She says.

"That's a lie Ana is lovely and would never do a thing like that." I say coming to Ana's defense.

"No it's not a lie and you can bet that once she Marrys your dad that she will be sending you straight to boarding school so she can have your daddy all to herself. Well it's been nice knowing you Sophia." She says and then walks away I am about to follow her but the bell to go back inside comes on.

I spend the rest of the day just thinking about what happened. I cannot focus in class it has really upset me. I know it is not true but I can't help but think maybe it is. Will I be sent to boarding school. Surely not daddy wouldn't allow that. No Ana wouldn't do that. I hope.

When school is finished I get into the car with Sawyer. I am very quiet lost in my own thoughts.

"Are you alright Sophia you seem very quiet today." Sawyer asks looking at me through the mirror.

"Yes I'm fine Sawyer I am just a bit tired." Oh no why did I say I was tired he will tell daddy and then daddy will want to know why I am tired and will want to lower my bedtime.

"Okay then Sophia we will be home in about ten minutes."

I just nod my head and go back into my thoughts. Marie really has me worried now.

When we arrive back at the house Sawyer parks the car and I hop out of the car straight away. I am really upset over the Marie thing and everything that she said to me that I just run straight over to the elevator and get on. Just as the doors are closing I hear Sawyer shout.

"Sophia wait for me please." As he runs over to the elevator.

I fill in the code for our apartment it is a good thing daddy let me put the codes in all the time or else I would have no clue.

I am really going to be in a lot of trouble. I am never allowed to run of away from sawyer I just hope that he won't tell my dad. I don't think it is that much of a big deal though. But I don't think my dad will feel the same way though.

As the elevator door opens I start to get very nervous. I know I am in big trouble.

As I get out of the elevator I decide to wait for sawyer and face the music. A couple of minutes later sawyer emerges from the stairs. He has just run up I don't know how many flight of stairs and he does not seem one bit out of breath.

"Sophia what do you think you where doing anything could have happened to you anyone could have been in that elevator." He says sternly. He really is mad at me.

"I'm sorry Sawyer I wasn't thinking." I say apologetically.

"Sophia well you really need to start thinking about these things I am here for your safety for a reason you can't go running off like that you will make my job a lot more harder than it has to be."

"I'm sorry sawyer really do you have to tell my dad." I ask hoping he will say no.

"Yes Sophia I have to tell your dad I would not be doing my job correctly if I didn't." He says.

Just as he says that my dad emerges from his office.

"I am really glad to hear you say that sawyer. Sophia my office now please. I have just heard about what has just happened now." My dad says sternly.

I walk sheepishly into my dads office. This is not going to end well. I am in so much trouble. My dad thanks sawyer again and then follows me into the office I take a seat in front of his desk. I know that when I get called into the office that I am in big Trouble.

"Sophia would you care to explain yourself." My dad says sternly while taking a seat.

"Well I ran into the elevator without waiting for sawyer." I say looking at the floor.

"Sophia look at me please. Why did you do it you always wait for sawyer."

My eyes start to tear up because I am reminded about why I was rushing because I was upset about what Marie said today.

"Sophia sweet pea why are you crying what is the matter. What has got you so upset."

I don't know if I should tell him or not. So I just shake my head.

"Sophia you know I hate secrets and they never end well so I recommend that you tell me now." My dad says sternly. So I decide that it is my best interest to tell him.

"Okay daddy well today Marie was saying mean things about Ana. She said that her parents called Ana a gold digger who is only with you for your money and that once she marries you that I will be shipped of to boarding school." I say trying to hold back my tears.

My dads face softens and he comes over and hugs me to comfort me.

"Sophia you know that is all lies and it doesn't matter what anyone says about Ana we know the real Ana. As about you going to boarding school that is ludicrous you are staying put right here where I can keep an eye on you to ensure that you are into sneaking off. Sweat pea I would never send you away I wouldn't know what to do with myself I would so worried all the time. I love you so much sweat pea."

"I love you to daddy." I say back as I hug him even tighter.

"Okay now that we have that sorted we need to talk about the elevator incident. That is unacceptable behavior Sophia. Sawyer is there to protect you and it is hard to do his job when you are running away. Anyone could have got I that elevator and done anything to you." He says sternly.

"I know daddy I am so sorry."

"Apologie accepted but I can't let it go unpunished but because it was a hard day I will just give you corner time. But if anything like this happens again I can assure you that you will not like the consequences and I can assure you that."

"Okay daddy." I say. It could have been a lot worse. But at the same time I hate corner time.

"Okay Sophia you can match yourself over to that corner over there and you will remain there for seven minutes." The amount of time I remain there depends on my age.

I walk over to the comet and it is the longest seven minutes of my life I am not alowed to talk when I am in the corner. I think about what my dad said about Ana and boarding school and I feel foolish About ever believing Marie.

"Okay Sophia your time I up. Now can you go get washed up for dinner please. And I don't want a repeat of this again Okay."

"Okay daddy and I promise it won't happen again." I say as I walk out of his office.

I go get ready for dinner and then come back downstairs Ana is home and is sitting at the table beside my daddy. I go over and take my seat. I feel like my dad has told Ana what happened and what Marie said from the way she they where looking at me.

"Sophia sweetheart don't listen to a word that girl says to you she is just jealous." Ana says to me.

"Okay Ana." I say back I feel like Ana will always protect me and stick up for me.

"And Sophia while you where upstairs getting changed I rang Marie's parents and told them about what happened. Let's just say they won't be discussing us anytime soon." My dad says.

I am seriously very lucky I have a dad that loves me even though he may punish me at times like today but at least he cares and i have Ana who is like a mother to me. She also loves me and I love her to. I can't wait for the wedding Ana is going dress shopping next week and I am going with her I can't wait to see her try dresses on.

 **Please review sorry it's a bit all over the place and late but I have been so busy and most likely be a bit late with my updates on the next few weeks as I am preparing for my final exams. Your reviews mean so much to me. And thank you for sticking around and continuing to read my story.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **Ana's POV**

The last few months have gone by so fast I cannot believe that I am engaged to Christian it feels so surreal. Today is the day that I am to be married to the most amazing man who is a wonderful father. I will be taking on the role of Sophia's mother which is quite daunting but I love that little girl and can't wait to be on her life for the rest of our lives. She really does keep life interesting. I am going to ask Christian on our honeymoon if I can adopt Sophia just so I can show her that I will always be here for her no matter what.

I am in love with my dress. It was designed especially for me and the lace is to die for. I had originally gone dress shopping with Mia, Kate, grace and of course Sophia but I couldn't find a dress that I fell in love with so Mia suggested me getting on designed especially and I am so glad I listened to her. I invited my mother but she is caught up with husband number 5. She just about made it to the wedding today. But if course she never put me first so why would she put me first now. I'm sure the only reason she had come to my wedding is because I am marrying a billionaire.

My father will be walking me down the aisle. We decided to get married at Bellevue. The house I covered with roses I am so happy with how it turned out to be fair I didn't have to do much Kate and Mia where more than willing to plan everything.

I just can't believe today is the day I will be marrying the love of my life.

"Are you ready Ana." My father asks as he walks over to me.

"I am so ready daddy." I say.

"I love you Ana and I hope he makes you happy sorry let me rephrase he better make you happy."

"Daddy don't worry he will."I say to help calm his nerves.

We walk over to the entrance and Sophia,Mia and Kate are waiting for us. I go over and quickly hug and kiss Sophia and tell her it is time. She has been so exited. The music starts playing and it is time for the bridal party to walk down the aisle. The waiting is killing me I just want to run down there and marry Christian. Finally as Kate walked up it was time for me to walk up with my dad. Christian looks breathtaking and I can't believe how lucky I am.

My father kisses me and then hands me over to Christian I decide I can't wait for them to say you may kiss the bride and I kiss Christian quickly. He whispers in my ear that he loves me and that I look breathtaking. The priest starts the service and we finally make it to our vows. We both decided to write our own vows and when Christian said his it brought me to tears. He makes me so happy. When we are finished saying our vows I finally hear the words I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride. Chrisian and I share a passionate kiss. It is then time for photos and Sophia comes running over to us and runs into her daddy's arms.

We get many family photos with all the clan and then we head in for the meal. The food is fantastic but the again Mia arranged it so of course it is. After the speaches it is time for the first Dance me and Christina chose the song love me like you do form Ellie Goulding. I feel like it describes our relationship perfectly. After our first dance we have the father daughter dance I go over to my father Christian is dancing with Sophia it is so cute she is standing on his shoes and dancing with him. Mia is dancing with Carrick it is a lovely sight to see.

I can't believe this is my life. I am so happy and so glad that I am now Mrs Grey.

 **Christians POV**

I can't believe I have just got married to the love of my life. I never thought this day would happen for me. I am currently in the middle of the father daughter dance. I am so blessed to have this little girl and I am so glad she is going to have Ana now

as well.

"Daddy." Sophia says to me.

"Yes sweetheart."

"I love you". This just makes my heart swell. I pick her up and continue dancing with her.

"I love you to sweetpea."

"Have a good time on your honeymoon daddy I will miss you." She says.

"I will miss you to sweetpea but you will have an amazing week with grandma and grandpa."

" I know daddy."

I am surprising Ana with our honeymoon because of Sophia we decided that we didnt want to be away from her for to long so we are going out honeymoon for a week and then we are coming back to get her and then bringing her away for a week with us. But my little girl doesn't know about her little holiday that we have planned. Ana and I are going to France and then we are taking Sophia away to Italy with us.

After the father daughter dance Ana and I stay for three more dances and then decide it is time to leave. We say our goodbyes and of course I explain the rules to Sophia about security and other things before we leave. We both hug an kiss her and the. It is time for us to leave. We throw the bouquet and Kate catches it.

"Well Mrd Grey are you ready to start our lives together."I say.

"You bet Mr Grey."

"I love you Ana."

"I love you to Christian". Then she kisses me .

When we arrive at the airport I carry Ana into our private jet. We stay seated for take off but as soon as we are in the sky we head straight into the bedroom. We don't come out of there until it is time to land.

When we land we make our way to our private villa we are starting out in the south of France and then making our way down to Paris. Our villa has its own private pool and is completely secluded. So Ana and I can do whatever we feel like doing. I cannot believe how lucky I am.

 **Sorry it's a bit short and rushed but I wanted to update before Easter. Make sure to review and I can promise that there is going to be a bit of drama in the next few chapters.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Thanks for the reviews warning there is violence in this chapter.**

 **Christians POV**

Ana and I are four days into our honeymoon we arrived in Paris two days ago and have seen a good bit of what Paris had to offer but we have spent most of the time in our hotel room. I am missing my daughter but I have been taliking to her everyday I can't wait to suprise her with our holiday next week. She is missing us but is having an amazing time with her grandparents and her aunt Mia.

I look over to the beautiful woman who is sitting lying beside me and after a while she wakes up. I kiss her gently.

"Christian."

"Yes baby." I reply.

"Can I ask you something." She says looking me in my eyes.

"Yes of course you can MrsGrey." I love hearing that name Mrs Grey she is all mine.

"Christina how would you feel about me adopting Sophia. I love her like she is my own child and I would love it if I could officially be her mother. That girl means the world to me." Ana says sincerely. I can feel the love generating from her. I am left speechless.

"Christian say something." Ana says worried.

"I think that is the most wonderful thing I have ever heard Yes of course I would love for you to adopt Sophia. I didn't think it was possible but you made me love you even more right now.." I say Ana then I passionately kiss her.

After another round we finally get ready for dinner. We are going to a very fancy French restaurant their food is a bit out there but the food is to die for. Ana is wearing a gorgeous tight midi reds dress. She looks stunning.

We head of to the restaurant and it write beside the Eiffel Tower. We brought Taylor on our honeymoon for security but what Ana doesn't know is that I have her own personal security team waiting for her at home for when we get back. I don't think she will be to impressed with that but she is a target now. I have sawyer and Thomas at home with Sophia they take it in turns as Sawyer had a family get together so he is gone for three days of the week for this week. Sophia is not to happy about having Thomas as her security but she will just have to deal with it.

We head of into the restaurant and it if gorgeous the menu is in French I can speak French but Ana can't she was so close to ordering snails and frog legs Ana is not the most adventurous eater I wouldn't mind that but not Ana I think she would have a heart attack.

After we finish our food we take a stroll down gen street and just take in Paris. It really is beautiful. After a while we head back to the hotel we have early activities arranged for the morning.

Ana and I have a shower and then take it it the bed but then just as I am about the get in the bed I hear banging on the door. I walk over and open the door and I am surprised to see Taylor there he looks really worried.

"What the matter Taylor." I spit out.

"Sir I don't know how it tell you this."

"Jason you are worrying me what is wrong." I say getting really worried now.

"Sir it appears Sophia has been kidnapped." I hear Ana gasp and I just stand there frozen no this can't be true he has got this wrong. No this is just a terrible nightmare.

 **Sophia's POV**

I wake up and my head is really hurting. It is really dark and I look around and I realise I am not at home. I start really panicking. The room I am in really smells. I see a door so I run over to it and try it open the door but it is locked. So I start banging o the door.

"Let me out please let me out." I scream.

"Daddy please help me."

"Somebody let me out please I am scared." I scream over and over again but nobody comes. Where am I and who had taken me. I can't really remember anything I feel like I must of been knocked out because my head really hurts. After 20 minutes of screaming I finally decide to go back to the mattress on the floor I just sob into the thin blanked finally fall asleep. I really hope this is just a terrible nightmare.

I am awoken by a kick to my side. I open my eyes but it is is dark I can see who it is until I hear a familiar voice.

"Get up you spoiled little good for nothing brat." It can't be can it it is it is my mother. No this cannot be happening.

"Let me go home I want my daddy." I cry.

"You want your daddy well I want a lot of things to but guess what welcome to the real world where we are constantly disappointed. You are stuck with me you little brat." She says to me in a cold voice.

"Please just let me go home I will do anything." Then as soon as I say that I get a slap across

My face.

"Listen here you little brat your precious daddy does not want you why do you think you are here. Your daddy has married that gold digging whore do you really think he wants you now. He is going to start his own life with Ana and they are going to have kids of their own. There is no Place for you in their lives anymore. I am doing you a favourite right now." Sarah says she should not be called mother.

"No yo are lying my daddy loves me and so does Ana. They do want me." I cry out.

"Oh shut up you little brat." A new voice calls out his voice really scares me.

"Who are you I call out please let me go home." but he runs over to me and starts hitting me really hard.

"Shut up and if you speak out of turn this is what you are going to get Okay." I Just nod my head he really hurt me.

"To answer your question I am a man that your daddy and that whore crossed and I am going to get my revenge on them." This man really scares me he seems crazy.

"Jack reprise will you we are going to get our revenge on them. She is living the life I was supposed to be living and he is going to pay for taking everything away from me my apartment,car and the money I received from him but this little brat destroyed it all for me." Then she continues to hit me after saying that it really hurts and I just curl into a ball to try and shield myself.

"Alright Sarah I think had had enough for today remember we still have to get the money." He whispers the last bit into his ear thinking I didn't hear.

So they want money. But she said my daddy didn't care for me but why would he give them money if he didnt love me.

I miss my daddy and Ana so much I just want to hug him and I want him to comfort me. How did this happen why am I here. I sob into the blanket and cry for my daddy. I just want him to storm in here And save me. I begin to feel sleepy and finally sleep finds me.

 **Please review I hope this was unexpected but this was my palm from when I first started writing this. Please tell me how you feel about this.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Thanks for the reviews I understand people find some of the scenes uncomfortable I promise it won't last to long.**

 **Christians POV**

I cannot believe what is happening right now. My poor little girl. Thomas is being fired as we speak how could he be so careless. It appears he has gone for a bathroom break while Sophia was in class and while he had left the fire alarm was set off. During all the panick it appears Sophia was taken while they where heading to their assembly point. Whoever did this planned it perfectly and they must have been watching Sophia's routine for a while. The police are on the case but I am finding it so frustrating not being able to be up to date at all times because we are currently flying back to Seattle now.

All I want is my little girl in my arms when I get her back I can assure you the security that will be around her is going to be top notch. Ana is extremely upset and has been crying I finally convinced her to go get some sleep.If anything happens to her I don't know what I will do. Who would do this.

"Sir there has been an update." Taylor says as he walks over to me.

"What is it Taylor." I say.

"Sir it appears the person that has taken Sophia is Jack Hyde and sir his acomplis is Sarah." My face goes pale I cannot believe this.

"But Sarah is still in prison." I say dumbfounded.

"No sir she was released early."

"What why where we not told about this and how did jack and Sarah even meet. How did he find out about her. Taylor this is a mess and I want to know who is responsible for this mess." I say angrily.

"We are not sure Mr Grey but it appears that Jack went to visit Sarah in the prison they must have been planning this for a while." Taylor informs me.

"Taylor I want to find out why we did not know this and why we where not informed that Sarah was released. My little girl is out there frightened for her life. God knows what they are doing to her. Taylor I want her found quickly and I want Hyde and Sarah to pay the price for what they have done."

"Don't worry sir we will take care of it. No motive had been confirmed yet but knowing Sarah I would say she is doing this for money."

"She can have as much as she wants as long as I get my little girl back." I say. The power that little girl has over me is amazing. If anything happens to her they are as good as dead.

Taylor leaves the room and I go into the bedroom where I see that Ana is awake. I inform her about the updates and she feels sick to her stomach when I told her who was responsible. She feels responsible because Jack was her boss but I do not blame her one bit. Sarah is a nasty piece of work I only blame her and Hyde.

My little girl better be found fast.

 **Sophia's POV**

I am so scared I don't know what they are going to do with me. They keep telling me that my daddy does not love me and that I am useless and that I don't deserve parents. I am beginning to believe them but then I have the voice at the back of my head saying that he and Ana does love me.

I feel pain all over my body after the beating I recieved earlier but I don't think they will be doing that again because Jack said I had enough and that they needed me alive. I am so confused if my dad does not love me why would he pay money to get me back.

I am so hungry they have not fed me. I have been here for a 24 hours but I am starving. Right now I am beginning to appreciate that my dad always ensures that I eat all my dinner he is such a health freak.

I don't know what is going to happen and it is really scaring me. If my daddy does not love me and I am returned what will happen to me. No this is silly I know that my daddy and Ana loves me. My mom did this to me before trying it convince me that my daddy didn't love me. But then again now daddy is married and is going to have more children with Ana. But that won't stop him from lovng me will it.

 **Jacks POV**

That Christian Grey is going to pay for what he did to me. This took a lot of planning. I didn't even have to convince Sarah to get involved she was all in once I told her my plan. She really hates her daughter and Christian. I was actually surprised with how much she hated her.

The hardest part was waiting for her CPO to leave not I have been eatching his routine for the last few days so I knew when he would be gone. I wouldn't have dared to have done it if that Sawyer one was there he doesn't move it would have been harder to get to the little brat.

Christian has the life that I was supposed to have and he has Ana. I need to take revenge on them. Sarah has gone a bit to extreme on her daughter I think she might have lost her mind a bit but I still have to convice her that I am in love with her. She is currently sleeping and she will be out for a while with the amount of drugs she took. I actually had to tell her to leave the little brat alone because she was going to far earlier on and I need her alive. I am going to keep her ransom for 20 million dollars.

I turn on the news and there it is Christian Grey and Ana getting of their private jet that jet should have been mine. Not his and his gold digging wife. I will give it another few hours before I make the ransom call. My plan is bulletproof they will never suspect that it is me.

It is time to make the call. So I ring Christians private number.

"Christian Grey speaking." A voice snaps.

"Christian grey I think I have something that you want." I say but I have a device that changes my voice.

"What you have Sophia please tell me where she is I will give you anything just tell me how much."

"I want 20 million for the safe return for your daughter."

"Done just let me talk to my daughter and prove that she is alright." He says shit I have to put the little shit on.

"Okay but it will cost you an extra 5 million." I say testing my luck. I can hear him growl but I have all the power now.

"Fine just put my little girl on." He says.

I walk into the dark room where we are keeping her.

"Please let me go home." She cry's as she sees me.

"Shut up now talk to your dad." Is say but then I whisper in her ear. "Don't say anything about your mom or else." She just looks at me frightened. So I put the phone in loudspeaker.

"Daddy." She calls out.

"Sophia sweet pea are you alright." Christina says.

"Daddy please come get me I'm scared." She says as she starts crying.

"Sweet pea I love you so much I promise you will be home soon." He says then I take the phone if loudspeaker.

"I will ring you in a half an hour with the details." And then I hand up.

"My daddy does love me my mom lied to me." Sophia cry's out as I leave the room. I really don't care about that her mother was just playing mind games with her and it appears it was working on her. I only care about getting the money that is rightfully mine.

 **Please review I swear it will be over soon. It seems Sarah has really been messing with Sophia mind.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Thanks for the reviews**.

 **Christians POV**

I cannot believe this is happening pending right now. I have to give that piece of shit 25 million but it is worth it if I get my little girl back. It took everything in my power to not lose my temper when I was in the phone with Hyde I had to try humanize my daughter and show that she is just a little girl. I had to follow the advise of the police.

When I heard my little girls voice it broke my heart. She was so upset and she sounded sick. But he was on the phone for a good bit so the police could try trace the phone call but they couldn't trace it to an exact spot. I don't think I can handle the stress of all this. My parents and siblings have been around since we got back and they have been great support for Ana. My mother feels so guilty as she was taking care of her. But I can't allow her to think that way first of all she was at school.

Jack said he would get in contact with us but no contact has been made yet. I'm going crazy with all the stress and worry. To think a few days ago everything was perfect Ana even said she wanted to adopt Sophia and when we get her back we will make all the arrangements. I feel like it make Sophia feel a lot more compfortable and it will make Ana feel like she has a role in her life and she can give her input on how to raise her. But right now all I want is my little girl back.

I walk into my bedroom where Ana is lying I the bed I go over and hug her and just hold her. I'm finding it really hard to keep my emotions in check I never cry but I am very close to crying right now.

"Christian we need to find her." Ana says to me really quietly it is obvious she has been crying.

"I know Ana I will do everything in my power to get our little girl back."

"Christian how did that horrible woman give birth to such an amazing child. She does not deserve that incredible little girl."

"I know Ana I wonder how something so amazing came from two really messed up people. I don't k is what my life would have come to if it wasn't for her." I say and the tears are coming to my eyes I fight as hard as I can to hold them back but Ana just holds me so I let them fall freely. It is something I needed to do. I am so lucky to have Ana with me but all I want to do is hold my little girl.

 **Taylor's POV**

Sophia has been missing now for three days and Hyde said that he would get in contact with us but waiting is not my style. I have been working non stop ever since Sophia was taken. Sawyer was really shaken up about it and he almost killed Thomas. We have known Sophia since she was born. We love Sophia as if she was our daughter. Gail has been so upset ever since her disappearance but I am worried about Christian the most he is not himself. I have never seen him this shaken before.

I have been doing research on Hyde for hours now with nothing to show for it. Then suddenly I find out that he was in a foster home with Christian when I see a photo of them. The picture is taken in front of a house so I decide to research the house and see if I can come up with anything. I am shocked to find that the house is now abandoned and looks like it is in disarray. It is also in the radius where we traced his phone to. Could this be where Hyde is hiding out. But this is my only lead so I decide to follow the lead. I inform the police of my findings and then it is time to tell Christian and Ana.

I walk into the room and Ana and Christian are sitting in the living room.

"Sir I think I may have found something."

"What Taylor What is it."

"We May have found the house where he may be keeping her."

"What are you serious why are be still here let's go."

"Sir it is a long shot." I say trying not to get his hopes up.

"It's the only lead that we have. Ana stay here where you will be safe."

"Christian I am coming with you." Ana is most definitely one that speaks her mind.

"Ana no it could be dangerous."

"I don't care the longer we fight about it the more time we lose now let's go Christian." I am so suprised by how she holds her own against him.

Christian decides to give in and we all head down to the cars. I really hope I am right about this I better be right about this.

I arrive at the house at the same time as the police. They tell me to stay back along with sawyer but then I remind them that We are ex FBI agent and they soon back off.I tell Mr and Mrs Grey to stay in the car though. There is an ambulance on the way as well thank god. We decide to just head straight in just in case Hyde saw us but the windows are blacked out and the police didn't use sirens.

When we break down the door I know this is the place as Sarah I passed out the couch. I run into the room of the side and I am shocked when I see Hyde Holding Sophia with a gun to head.

"I want the 25 million and when I get away safely that is when I release the girl."

"Hyde you have been caught just give up and give us Sophia. She is just an innocent in all of this." It is not safe to take the shot and I don't want Sophia to see that type of violence. But then I remember that I have code word with Sophia for if we ever found ourselves in a situation like this.

I look Sophia in the eyes and say. " Hyde please let the little princess go." With that Sophia drops to the the floor and I take a shot at Hyde. Hyde falls to the floor. I run over and pick up Sophia quickly.

When I walk out the room I see that Sarah has been arrested and is in handcuffs. When I walk out the house Christian and Ana are finally allowed through the police line. They have their reunion and then as Sarah is taken out I see Ana run over and she just slaps Sarah across her face. I really did underestimate her. I am really thankful for that code word of course we let Sophia choose it.

 **Christians POV**

I am waiting outside the house as the police will not let me pass. But then suddenly I see Taylor coming out while holding my little girl. I run as fast as I can to my little girl and engulf her in hug as does Ana. She is filthy and she whimpered when I hugged her so I know that she is injured i will have to get her checked out by the paramedics. The relief I feel is indescribable.

"Sophia baby I have missed you so much I live you so so much. I am so sorry this happened to you" I say to her. She is not going to be leaving my sight for a very long time.

"I love you too daddy and Ana. I am so glad that you found me daddy I was so scared." She says.I know we have a long road ahead of us and I think we will all need a few sessions with Flynn.

"I know sweetpea but you are safe now don't worry Daddy has got you."

"I love you. I was so scared that you didnt live me anymore daddy and that you didnt care that I was gone." She says and I am shocked.

"Sweetpea I will always live you no matter what and I was lost without you sweetpea. Why would you think I didn't love you anymore." I am shocked by this statement Sarah and Hyde must have been playing mind games with her.

"My mum and jack said it to me. But I knew it wasn't true she just kept on saying it though so I kind of believed her daddy."

"We will worry about all that later right now let's focus on getting you checked out and better." I say I know I will have to call Flynn.

"Sophia we are so glad to have you back. I really missed you." Ana says to Sophia.

"I missed you to Ana I love you Ana." She says.

"I love you too Sophia."

Ana hugs her some more and I can see the tears in her eyes.

"Sophia sweetheart I am just going to bring you over to paramedics to get you checked out." I then look her over and I see the bruises that she has and she has a black eye if I wasn't so focused on my daughter right now I would go in there and kill that waste of space.

"I'm scared Daddy."

"Don't be sweet pea I will be with you." I say to her to help calm her down. She is really upset at this point as she is tired and most likely hungry and in a good bit of pain. All of my worst nightmares. I have done everything in my power to ensure this never happens to her and it pains me to see her like this.

As Sophia is being checked out I see Ana go over to Sarah and she slaps her across the face. I ensure that Sophia didn't see this as she had witnessed enough violence. But Ana continues to surprise me.

The paramedics inform me that Sophia is dehydrated and that she needs to be brought to the hospital. I call Ana over and I manage to convince the paramedics to allow the two of us to accompany her. Just as we get into the ambulance Taylor informs us that Hyde is dead. It is music to my ears. He deserve it for everything he put my little girl through.

I am so glad to have my little girl back but it is going to be a long of recovery. I just hope that the mental and physical trauma that she has endured doesn't effect her long term like it did me. But she has known love all her life unlike I did so I am hopeful.

 **Sorry if it late and may feel a bit rushed but I am preparing for my exams which are really important. So my updates for the next few weeks may be a bit late just bare with me. Please review.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Sorry about writing live every time for love in the last chapter spellcheck can be both a blessing a nuisance. But thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

 ** _Sophia's POV_**

I can't believe I was finally found. I was so scared and thought that they where going to kill me. I was so happy when I saw my daddy and Ana and I realized that everything that my mom said about them was a lie. I know my daddy loves me. I was scared to go over to the ambulance all I want to do is go home where I am comfortable but the paramedics told my daddy that I need to go to the hospital I am not happy about it and I don't My daddy or Ana to see all my bruises m. It hurts when I breath but I don't want to tell anyone just Incase I have to stay in the hospital for longer.

I am currently in the ambulance with my daddy and Ana. Ana is holding my hand while daddy is stroking my hair. I hurt all over.

"Daddy I hope I didn't ruin your honeymoon." I say getting upset all the emotions I have been feeling for the last few days are catching up with me.

My dad and Ana look at me with a strange look on their face. "Sweetheart don't think that okay I love you so much and if anything happens to you you better bet that I am going to be on the first plane home to see that you are alright. We have all the time in the world to go on holidays but if you are not safe we would not enjoy them at all. We love you sweetpea." My dad says.

He really knows how to make me feel better.

"Sophia sweetheart I would drop anything to ensure that you are alright I love you." Ana says to me. It makes me so happy I start crying. My dad and Ana comfort me and Ana gives me a hug and I wince as she touches my rib.

"Sophia sweetpea are you alright does your rib hurt." My dad asks.

"Yes it hurts when I breathe as well." My dads eyes narrow and his lips thin I don't think he likes the sound of that.

"How long until we arrive at the hospital." My dad asks the paramedic.

"Sir we are pulling up right now. I'll get a doctor to check out her ribs as soon as we arrive she could have fractured a rib." The paramedic says.

"That's exactly what I thought. Sweetpea listen to me if anything hurts you at all you need to tell me, Ana or a doctor that is the only way we can help you. Okay." My dad says.

"Yes daddy I promise to tell you if anything else hurts."

"Thank you sweetheart just remember even if it hurts just a bit I want to know Okay."

"Okay daddy." I say.

I really have missed him for this last week it's the longest time I have been away from him and the lastts three days have been the worst of my life. They where so much worse than my weekends Witt just my mom. She was a lot meaner to me for the last few days. I don't understand why that is. Ana is so nice to me and would never hurt me and she isn't even my real mom. But I love her like a real mom.

"Okay Sophia we are here. You are going to be checked out by the dictors Okay and you will also have to go in for an X-ray. But everything will be alright." The paramedic says to me.

"Okay." Is all I am able to say because I am really nervous I hate hospitals and I am really afraid of needles so they better stay away from me if they are going to put a needle into me.

"Don't worry sweetpea Ana and I won't leave your side." My dad says. I just smile at him I am so nervous I can't even speak I am trying to hold back my tears as I see all the doctors and nurses come surround me.

They take me straight up to get an X-ray to see if I have broken anything. They realise I have 3 fractures ribs. I suppose it's better than having another broken leg it doesn't hurt as much but now they are trying to check me over and take pictures of any injuries I have it makes me feel very uncomfortable. I refuse to let them look at me and try to hold my uniform down they want to also put me in a hospital gown but all this is just to much. I am really scared so I start crying and my dad tells them all to leave the room.

"Sweetpea what's wrong." My dad asks me gently.

"I just don't like having everyone surround me it's too much daddy." I say as i start crying.

"Oh sweetpea listen they are only trying to do their job and they need to check you over and you need to let them. I know it must be scary for you Sophia but I will ask for only two of them to look you over will that be alright with you." He says as he holds me.

"Yes daddy but you have to stay with me." I say.

"Sweetpea is you think you are leaving my sight you have another thing coming." He says and then kisses my forehead.

He then calls in two nurses who comes in and approaches me.

"Alright Sophia we need you to take of these clothes okay and to put on this hospital gown so we can check you over Okay." One of the nurses say she is a young nurse with a friendly face and it makes me feel a bit better.

I start taking of my uniform to put my gown on and as I do this I hear my dad and Ana gasp as they see my bruises. I see my dad clench his hand into a fist. It is a lot worse than when my mom did it to me the first time.

They clean up some of my cuts and put ointment on my bruises. The ointment felt really soothing. My dad held my hand for the full time and Ana just stoked my hair. It was really comforting and I am so glad that I have them back. I love them both so much.

After they take some pictures they tell me that because I am dehydrated that i need to have a IV put in my arm but I am unsure as to what an IV is. But when they approach me with a needle I freak out.

"Stop no don't touch me with that." I scream and I hide under the covers of my bed.

"Sophia come out of there it will be over in a minute you will barely feel it Sweetpea you need it to give you some energy and make you feel better and once it is done we can go home Okay." My dad says as he peels the covers back and picks me up and hugs me.

"But daddy I'm scared." I say.

"I know you are sweetpea but it will be over in minute and Ana and I will be with you Okay."

"Okay daddy." I say he really knows how to make me feel better.

I let the nurse put the IV in but I have to say I did make it hard on her. I was squirming the whole time. I just don't know what it is with me when it comes to needles.

The last three days have been so hard and all I want to do is go home. The doctor said I can go home in an hour when my IV is finished I also have to ice my broken ribs. It is so comforting having my daddy and Ana with me while we are waiting Ana decides to calm me down my reading to me. Her voice is so soothing.

When my IV is finished I am finally discharged. My grandma Grace game in earlier to see me and she was so upset. I know my daddy is going to be keeping an extra eye on me from now on and it is quite comforting.

As we are leaving the hospital I am made to sit in a wheelchair something about hospital policy. But when we get to the doors I see all the paparazzi and my dad looks really mad. My dad picks me up and I snuggle into his chest and they place a suit jacket over me to hide my face from the paparazzi. When we go out they are shouting questions at me and my dad. It really scares me and I grab my dad even harder. I don't understand why they are here.

My dad just keeps whispering into my ear "it's alright Sophia your safe." And it is so comforting to hear.

When we get in the car I am so happy to be heading home all I want to do is feel safe in my home. I know I'll be safe in Escala and I know my daddy, Taylor and Sawyer won't let anything happen to me.

It is dark when we arrive home. My dad lifts me up and we head up to the apartment.

"Sophia it's late and it's a been a long few days I think it's time for bed." Daddy says to me. I have to say I actually am really tired but I don't want to tell my dad that and I am scared to go to sleep. What if I wake up and it was all a dream and I am still with my mom and jack.

"I'm not tired daddy." I say. My dad looks at me with a knowing look.

"Sweetpea you must think I don't know you well at all. I can read you like a book and I can tell that you are nervous to go to sleep but don't worry I will be with you. You are not being left alone tonight." He says and it makes me feel so much better.

My dad carries me up to my room and helps me get changed. I can see that he gets upset when he sees my bruises but he got. A cream to put on it in order to heal them and sooth them.

"Sweetpea it feels so good to have you home. I was going crazy not having you here."

"It is so nice being home daddy I have missed it so much." I say.

"Sophia the house was just not the same wothout you." Ana says.

They tuck me into my bed and my dad sits beside me and Ana sits on a reclining chair. I actually feel really safe right now.

"I love you daddy and Ana." I say.

"Love you sweetheart." Ana says.

"I love you so much Sweetpea." My dad says.

It is nice being surrounded by people I love and that Iove me back no matter what anybody says. I finally manage to drift of it is the first time in days I have been able to sleep properly.

 **Please review. I will try to update soon.**


	36. Chapter 35

**Sorry it took so long to update I am almost finished my exams. Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **Christians POV**

It has been two weeks since Sophia returned home and she has been coping quite well. I have had her visit Dr Flynn and she has been making great progress with him. The thing that is worrying me the most is the fact that she is suffering greatly from night terrors I have actually had to put a monitor in her room just so she doesn't have to suffer through them alone. It breaks my heart seeing my little girl terrified like that. She has returned to school and is doing fine there the only problems we have had have really only been her nightmares.

Ana has been amazing with Sophia and is doing an amazing job with distracting her and keeping her occupied they have had many girly days. Now that the investigation is basically over I want to bring her on holidays since she missed out on the one we where going to bring her on. I think it will do us all good to get away from everything for a while.

But before we do go and before I break the news about the holiday for her I have a suprize for Ana and Sophia. I am currently waiting for them they have no idea where we are going.

I am sitting in the kitchen and then Ana finally walks in.

"Christian What is with all the secrecy." Ana says intrigued.

"It is a good secret I promise." I say as I kiss her.

"Hmm Christian you are always telling us how you hate secrets." Ana says smiling she is trying to wind me up.

"Yes well this is a good secret. I promise you will love it." I say.

"I trust you." Ana says and then we start kissing passionately but we are soon interrupted when Sophia walks in.

"Ewww." She shouts.

"You all ready sweetpea I ask."

"Yes daddy I am where are we going." She asks.

"It is a surprise." I say.

"I don't think we are going to get anything out of him Sophia." Sophia just smiles.

"Okay let's go then." I say as we are walking out to the elevator I notice Sophia is just wearing a T-shirt and leggings. It is nearly summer but it is still chilly outside.

"Sophia go get a sweater or jacket." I say.

"But dad." She says but I interrupt her.

"No buts just do it Please I say." She walks over to the closet beside the elevator and grabs a sweater and then we all get into the elevator.

I decide to drive us to where we are going. Sophia is very exited I am glad to see her like this. It's a nice break to get away from everything that has gone on. Her 8th birthday is coming up soon and it actually scares me that my little girl is growing up. What I do for her to remain 7 for ever.

When we finally arrive at our destination Ana and Sophia look confused.

"Christian what are we doing here." Ana asks.

"Ana and Sophia welcome to our new home." I say: ever since we saw the house when we went for the boat ride on the sound I knew that this was the perfect house for us. I was going to surprise Ana with it when we returned from our honeymoon but of course we got sidetracked and I haven't had an appropriate time to show them the house.

"Christian are you serious." Ana says exitedly.

"Really Ana do you think I'd joke about these things." I say smiling and then look over at Sophia for her reaction.

"So daddy will we be moving here then." She asks trying to come to terms with what is happening.

"Yes sweetpea this is our new home where we will all live as a family when all the renovations are complete. Are you okay with that sweetpea?" I ask. Sophia looks around.

"I would love to Iive here daddy." She says as she runs over and hugs me. This makes me so happy that Ana and Sophia are so happy with our new home.

"When can we move in daddy." My exited little seven year old asks me.

"Well uncle Elliot has already started working on it but we should be able to move in in a month." I say.

"Alright let's go and explore the house." Ana says.

We go in the front the door and Sophia takes off. I haven't seen her this exited since the wedding. I am really happy that she is doing well. I just wish I could stop her nightmares. But Flynn is doing the best he can. Sophia starts to run up the stairs.

"Sophia slow down." I call out the last thing I need is for her to be injured she has only just really recovered.

"Christian this is so amazing how did you keep this a secret." Ana asks me.

"I have my way Mrs Grey and I have another suprize for us all aswell but I'll wait to tell you all later." I say.

"Oh Christian. It is so refreshing to see Sophia so happy I can't wait until next week when I finally get to adopt her." Ana says happily to me and then I embrace her and start kissing her passionately.

After a few minutes we decide to go upstairs after Sophia and I am looking forward to showing Ana our master bedroom. We are going to have a lot of fun in there. On our way to our bedroom we look for Sophia in the bedrooms. There are seven bedrooms upstairs in the house. We also have basement which will be a playroom and theatre. Then we also have to living rooms a massive kitchen and dining room and of course two offices for Ana and I. We also have a swimming pool inside. I will have to ensure that we have all the newest security and ensure that the swimming pool is not easliy accessible.

We find Sophia in one of the bedrooms which is two doors down from ours.

"Daddy can this be my bedroom please." Sophia begs me. I'm not sure how I feel about that though. I wanted her to have one of the rooms beside my room. I look at Ana and she gives me a look saying it will be alright.

"Yes Sophia this can be your room." I say. She was just too exited for me to say no.

Sophia's room has a seating area by her window she says it reminds her of Sophia the firsts bedroom from her favourite tv show. But there is also a balcony and that makes me uneasy. I will just have to ensure that it has alarms on it and that it is always locked. It's not that big of a deal though as we have balcony's at escala and it has been okay.

As soon as we finish the house tour we head to sophias favourite restaurant. I decided to cancel her appointment with Flynn today as it will only upset her and I want today to be a happy day for her and my news for her will really make her happy.

When we finish ordering our food I decide that now is the perfect time to tell them.

"Okay guys you know next week after the adoption hearing we are going on holidays." I sit back and wait for the excitement on her face.

"What really Daddy are you serious." My little girl says while jumping up and down exitedly in her seat.

"Yes I am serious sweet pea we will be going to Italy for a week." Ana and Sophia are both rally exited Ana has been expecting this and has been wondering when I would be arranging it since we couldn't go as planned with Sophia because of the kidnapping.

My little girl then starts rhyming of all the things that we can do there. She has always wanted to go to Italy and does Ana.

Soon enough the food arrives. I have been extra overbearing the last two weeks when it comes to Sophia's eating habits. I haven't been able to forget that she was dehydrated and starving. It went against everything I have been trying to prevent her whole life.

Sophia is so exited she is forgetting to eat her food and it is frustrating me.

"Sophia sweetheart time to start eating your dinner please." I say sternly.

"Okay daddy." She says and starts eating.

When we finish with our food we head home and decide to have a movie night. We allow Sophia to choose the movie. We get her ready for bed. She decides to watch the live action Cinderella. She loves that movie.

But I think all the exitemant of the day got to get because she was fast asleep by the end of the movie. Ana and I bring her upstairs and tuck her in. I can only hope that she suffers no nightmares tonight. But I'm hopeful as she looks so peaceful right now.

 **Please review I should be back to updating weekly now as I am finished all my exams tomorrow.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **Sophia's POV**

The last few weeks have been an emotional roller coaster as Dr Flynn would say but I wouldn't know as I'm not allowed on rollercoasters. One minute I've been kidnapped and then the next I am home and everything is back to normal. But I still can't get rid of my nightmares. We are going on holidays to Italy tommorrow and I cannot wait. It will be a nice break away from everything and also a break for me away from counseling with Dr Flynn.

Daddy has put a monitor in my room so he or Ana can be with me to wake me up from my nightmares but I feel really bad waking them up every night for the last few days so I have turned the monitor of in my room every night. I just feel so guilty for waking them up every night. But as a result I haven't been getting much sleep. Maybe its a bad idea but I'm just going to have to deal with it. My dad has been questioning me about it but I've told him that I haven't been having them so if he finds out he is going to be really mad at me for keeping secrets from him. He hates when I do that.

Other than my nightmares I have been having a great time. We are moving into our new house in three weeks. And I am so exited about going to Italy and my 8th birthday is coming up soon. My grandparents want me to have a sleepover at their house but my daddy is against the idea because of my nightmares. Even though I am telling him that I don't have them anymore. He is such a worrier. Aunt Mia has been spoiling me and wants to take me on a massive shopping trip.

Ana has been amazing. I love her so much she is really going to be such a good mom to me. She is so much better than Sarah she treats me so much better than she did. I am so exited as today is the day that Ana is officially adopting me. I am currently getting ready for it. I'm just not sure to when I should start calling her mom.

"Sophia sweetpea are you ready." My dad says as he walks into my room.

"Almost Daddy Ana said she would do my hair." I say.

"Okay then go into her then we need to get going."

I run of into my daddy's and Ana's room. Ana does my hair in a nice updo.

"Sophia I think it's time you get your hair trimmed it's getting very long." Ana says to me.

"You should see it when I straighten my curls aunt Mia does it for me all the time when I'm at her house."

"Well we will have to try it out won't we but not right now because I think your dad will blow a casket if we are any longer." Ana says smiling at me.

"Are you exited Ana." I ask.

"Are you kidding me I am ecstatic today is going to be one of the best days of my life." Ana says to me.

"Yes I am really exited to I cannot wait and to make it even better we get to go to italy tomorrow." I say jumping up and down with excitement. When I am with Ana and my dad I feel safe and comfortable. It's such a nice feeling to have and I am going to get the most of it because I know how quickly it can be taken away. I really did get lucky with my dad and Ana.

We head downstairs and daddy is waiting for us. He ensures that I have my cardigan as usual. He never lets me leave the house without a jacket , sweater or cardigan it's so annoying.

We make our way into the car and my daddy decides to drive us. Sawyer and Taylor are following behind us. Ana also has a new CPO called Reynolds. He is nice. I am just glad that I have sawyer though. Sawyer let's me away with little things but I don't think Reynolds would Ana is lucky that she is an adult because she doesn't have to follow security's orders like I do and she won't get into trouble with daddy if she doesn't. And If i don't follow their orders I get into trouble.

When we arrive at the courthouse their is a lot of paparazzi outside but sawyer and Taylor do their best to keep them away and then the next thing I know Reynolds's and another CPO gets out of another SUV it looks like Taylor really did have everything prepared. My dad picks me up and carries me in he hates having my picture on the magazines he allowed a family photo that was taken at the wedding to be published. But that was before the kidnapping.

The paparazzi ask me loads of questions and of course I don't answer.

When we get into the courthouse my grandparents, uncle Elliot, Kate and Mia are all waiting in there even Ana's dad Ray is here. I am just so exited.

We make our way into the courtroom and we all have to stand when the judge comes in. It is pretty quick and when he says the words.

"Congratulations Mrs Grey you are now officially Sophia's mother and congratulations Miss Sophia on getting a new mom." When he said that I hugged Ana and jumped into her arms.

"I love you mom." I said and it just felt right. Ana started tearing up and my daddy just hugged us.

"I love you to Sweetpea."She says through her tears. This is just the best day ever.

 **Ana's POV**

"I love you to mom." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It is music to my ears. I just couldn't hold back my tears. I love this little girl so much.

"I love you to sweetpea." I say and kiss her forehead. Christian is embracing us all and I can't believe how lucky I am to have such and amazing family.

After we all compose ourselves we head to the restaurant where we are celebrating today. When we arrive Grace pulls me aside.

"Ana I want to thank you so much for the joy you have brought into my son and granddaughters lives. I am so thankful for what you did today. You will be an amazing mother and I am glad Sophia has you. God knows she will need your help when she becomes a teenager because we all know Christian is most likely going to send her to a convent or just surround her with security." Grace says to me and then hugs me.

"Grace thank you for saying that and thank you for raising such and amazing son."

We head back to our table and everyone is ecstatic. It is such a joyful occasion. It just puts everything into perspective. But I have to think how different thing could have been if Sophia had not been returned to us or if she didn't survive but alas she did and now we are sitting around as a family. It really means the world to me. My father is so happy to have a granddaughter and I now I know how felt all those years ago when he officially adopted me. It is an indescribable feeling.

After we finish our meal we return to graces house and we all spend hours talking. I almost forgot about the gift I brought Sophia. So I take her aside so we can have some privacy.

"Sophia I brought this for you to remind you of this day." Sophia opens the little box and inside is a locket. She opens is up and it is one that you are able to put three pictures into it. I put a picture of me a picture of Christian and a family picture of us into the locket.

"Thank you so much mom. Sorry i didn't ask you earlier is it Okay if I call you that." She asks looking worried.

"Sweetpea it is music to my ears each time you call me that it is an honor to be called your mother." I say and then I pick her up and just hug her. I live this little girl so much.

"So this is where my girls are I was about to send Taylor to go find you two." Christian says walking. I know how much this all means to him. He is such a great father and husband.

"Why don't we all head home and have one of our famous movie nights." I say.

"Yes let's do that." Sophia says exitedly. God I love this little girl.

 **Please review sorry it's so short. I will be updating at every chance I get.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Christians POV**

We have been back from our holidays for two days now. I have to say we had and amazing time. I loved seeing my two girls girls having an amazing time. We got to see a lot of what italy has to offer. Venus was amazing and Ana loved seeing the Romeo and Juliet balcony in Verona well of course she did she loves anything to do with literature. I decided to bring them to a themepark called Gardaland. It was actually really good I have to say I was pretty suprised.

It was nice having family time with just the three of us. But I am worried about Sophia I can tell she is tired most of the time. But every time I question her about it she says that she is not and that she is fine. I have asked her is she is having nightmares again but she has repeatedly said no and the monitor would wake me if she was so if she is sleeping I will have to get her checked out and make sure she is alright and ensure that her iron levels are okay.

Right now she is at her friends Isabels house. I had to try and ensure that she is getting enough contact with her friends. Dr Flynn recommended it he thinks it will do her good.

It is time to for Sophia to be picked up and I decide that I will pick her up personally. I like having her close to me and I was worried that after the kidnapping I wouldn't be able to let her out of my sight and I didn't for the first couple of days but Flynn told me that I would be doing her harm if I continued with that. He said for my state of mind and Sophia's that I needed to let go a bit and allow her to get over the terrible ordeal.

As far as I know Sophia has been coping very well. Ana has really helped her and I think that the adoption and holiday made Sophia feel a lot more comfortable. She was very worried at first that Ana would be a wicked stepmother when I first introduced them. She watches way to many Disney movies. But I think she got the idea of the boarding school from the woman in the Parent Trap.

Ana is the perfect mother and look forward to us having more kids. Soon enough we will be moving into our new house and we are all very excited I am so happy that Sophia will have a garden to play in. She doesn't know this but I have arranged for Elliot to build her a princess castle in the back garden one that is similar to the one at my parents house.

When I arrive at Isabels house I knock on the door and I am welcomed into their home. Isabel's mother is a lovely woman and has always been so nice to Sophia. Her father owns a few different businesses so they are wealthy. They are very nice people and have been great to Sophia over the years and have been especially helpful in the last few weeks.

"Daddy." My little girl says excitedly as she runs over to me.

"Hello sweet pea did you have a good time." I aks her as I pick her up.

"Yes daddy I had a lot of fun. Me and Isabel did a lot of fun things today we even painted each other's nails." She says showing me her nails and I almost have a heart attack when I see the deep red nail polish on her nails.

Before I can say anything Isabels mom says. "Isabel where did you get that nail polish from you know you are not allowed those colours." She says.

"I got it from your room mommy." Isabel says and I decide that now is the time to make my exit.

"Thank you so much for having Sophia today. I will arrange for the girls to do something in the next few weeks." I say.

"It's no problem Sophia is a sweetheart and helps keep Isabel entertained."

With that I make a quick exit. I hope Sophia realizes that when we get home that the nail polish will be coming straight off.

When we are seated in the car I tell Sophia just that.

"Sophia when we get home that nail polish is coming straight off." I say sternly.

"But daddy I love this nail polish." She says.

"I'll make you a deal we will take that nail varnish off and then your mom will paint them again but in a suitable colour" I say.

"Okay daddy." Sophia says while crossing her arms.

After her nails are painted we get Sophia ready for bed. She had dinner at Isabel's house.

"Night night sweet pea sleep tight." I say as I am tucking Sophia into bed.

"Night mom and daddy I love you both." She says to me and Ana.

"I love you to sweetpea ." As I kiss her forehead.

"I love to to sweetheart sleep tight and don't let the bed bigs bite." Ana says.

I then walk over turn on her nightlight and the monitor. Then Ana and I make our way into our room where we lose ourselves in each other.

At 4.36 in the morning I wake up due to a nightmare. I am shaking and sweating like anything. My nightmmare was about Sophia's kidnapping but instead of us getting her back alive she was killed. I have to ensure that my little girl is alright so I get out of my bed and make my way into her room.

When I walk into her I am shocked to hear her shouting. "Stope please I swear I will be good please I want to go home." My little girl is terrified so I run over to her and wake her up. I hold her close and kiss her head. She just cries into my chest. Just when I thought her nightmares had ended they start back up again. But then I realise that we may wake Ana up if we are to loud I forgot about the monitor do I go to turn it of and I am surprised when I find that it is already turned off. But now is not the time to bring it up.

I am quite angry with Sophia for turning it of but she is terrifed right now so I with her and help her fall back to sleep. I decide to wait with her just Incase she has another nightmare.

In the morning when she wakes up I decide that I need to ask her about the monitor.

"Sophia I know you turned off the monitor last night how long have you been doing this." I ask sternly so she knows I mean business.

" I have been turning it off for the last three weeks daddy." She says.

"Why have you been doing that Sophia." I ask confused.

" I felt bad waking you up everynight with my nightmares so I decided to turn of off and deal with them myself."

"Sophia I am your dad and it is my job to be with you when you having nightmares and it is my job to calm you down. You are only young and you should not have to deal with this on your own. I love you sweetpea and I will always be here for you no matter how late it is."

"Okay daddy I am sorry but I just felt really bad about waking you and mom up every night."

"I know sweetpea but we don't mind getting up to make sure you are alright. But I am not happy with you right now as you have been lying to me for the last few weeks and you know how I feel about lying." I tell my daughter.

" I know daddy and I am very sorry." I really hate her lying to me especially after her not telling me about what was going on at Sarah's house. I am at a loss at what to do right now.

"Okay sweetpea apology accepted but you have to promise me that you will talk to Dr Flynn about these nightmares or even your mother and me. I am not happy about you lying to me but under the circumstances I am going to let you away with it just this once but if you lie to me again it will be a different story okay."

"Okay daddy." She says. I didn't see the point in punishing her for lying to me when she is already being punished enough with these nightmares.

"Okay sweetpea lets go wake up mommy and get some breakfast I say as I pick my daughter up. It is very hard to stay mad at her.

 **Sorry it's a bit short and all the place I have gone back to work and I have been flat out. I am going on holidays tommorrow for a week so I wanted to give you a quick update before I left. Please review. And for anyone that is looking for a good fifty shades FanFiction to read I would have to recommend "Phoebe Greys life" it is one of my favourite FanFictions. It is a very good read.**


	39. Chapter38

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about not updating earlier I have been flat out at work and this is the first free moment I have had.**

 **Sophia's POV**

It has been a two weeks since my daddy found out about my nightmares and ever since then he has been making me go see Dr Flynn three times a week instead of one. I was against it at first but I have to say it reallly is helping me my nightmares have not been as bad and I have had a couple of nights nightmare free.

I have also had my eight birthday we held it at my grandparents house because their is a garden and things where still being done to our house. My daddy really went all out with the party. Aunt Mia made me a massive chocolate cake but it was decorated with all the Disney princesses it was a castle. It is definitely the best cake I have had for all my birthdays. My dad and I have an obsession with chocolate cake. They hired a two bouncy castles and they also hired princess belle and rapunzel and Ariel. My three favourite princesses. It was such a cool party. I even had pancakes for breakfast because it was a special occasion.

Today is the day that we are moving into our new home. I am actually a little bit sad about moving because Escala was where I grew up and all my memories are here. But I am really looking forward to having a massive back garden and a swimming pool. But I know that my daddy will not let me go swimming without him or mom. My life has changed for the better over the past few months Sarah is officially out of my life and I now have a new mom that really loves me.

I still can't have my door shut at night in fact I don't like being in any room with the door open at all. It just reminds me of being locked in the room when I was kidnapped. But I have been talking to Dr Flynn about it and he has helped me through it and I am making some improvements.

"Sophia are you ready to go." My dad says as he walks into my room.

"Yes daddy but I am really going to miss this place." I say as I go over to him.

"I know sweetpea I am going to miss this place aswell. We worked well as a team here didnt we."

"Yes we did daddy."

"Sweetpea I know it is going to be strange moving and living in a new house but look on the bright side at least we will have a massive garden and I may or may not have instructed Elliot to leave you a big surprise in the garden." My dad says.

"Oh daddy what is it." I say excitedly.

"You will have to wait and see. Now let's go down and get some breakfast." He says.

"Daddy can I have pancakes." I ask hopefully.

"Sweetpea you know the rules only on special occasions."

"Yes but daddy I would count this a special occasion."

"Okay you got me there sweetpea but this is a one off okay."

"Okay daddy." I say happily I can't believe he actually gave in. He is so strict with what I eat and always ensures I eat everything on my plate even broccoli.

As we walk to the kitchen I look around at the apartment and so many memories come back to me. The living room is where my daddy used to let me ride on his back and pretend he was a pony. That was so much fun. I remember all the good memories I have had here but I am sure that I am going to make a lot more happy memories in the new house.

When we get to the table my dad picks me up and places me down on the chair. It is the same seat I always sit in. I always have to sit beside my dad just so he can see how much I eat and he ensures that I eat all my dinner. A memorie flashes back to me while I'm sitting here it is not a very good memorie that's for sure.

 **Flashback to when Sophia was 4.**

 **Christians POV**

Sophia was been acting out lately I swear she is more trouble now then she was during the terrible twos. She got back from her mothers house yesterday and ever since then she has really been trying my patience I dont know what has come over her. We are sitting at the table eating dinner but Sophia does not seem to be eating she is just playing with her food.

"Sophia if you do not stop playing with your food and start eating it I will feed it you myself." I say sternly.

"I'm not hungry daddy." She tells me matter of factly.

"Sophia you have barely eaten all day I let you away with it at breakfast but Gail told me that you barely touched your lunch so don't be telling me that you are not hungry. Now I want to you to eat all your dinner okay." I say to my daughter.

"I'm not hungry." My daughter repeats. I don't know what has come over her usually when I use that tone of voice with her she gives in she must be testing me today. Trying to see how much she can get away with.

"Sophia I am going to count to three and if you have not started eating your dinner you will be going in timeout okay." I say strictly my daughter does not react.

"One"

"Two. I mean it Sophia." As I say that my daughter picks up her fork and throws it.

" I'm not f@*#ing hungry." My four year old daughter says. I am gobsmacked where did she learn that word. I try my best never to swear in front of her but sometimes when I'm in my office on the phone I might she might have heard me that way.

But this is no time to be preoccupied with that I need to deal with my daughters behavior so once I get over my shock I get out of chair March over to my daughter stand her up on her booster seat and firmly swat her behind two times. She is shocked by this. I then pick her up and bring her to the naughty chair that I have placed in the hallway. Sophia is kicking and screaming all the way over. When I put her down on the chair she gets up straight away. So I catch her and put her back on the chair and I will do this as many times as I need to. I don't know what has come over my daughter right now usually she will just sit on the chair and stay there. But no today.

"Sophia if you do not sit down on this chair right now and stay there I will take you over my knee and spank you. Do you understand." The threat of a spanking is enough to make my daughter sit down on the chair. I only spanked her once three weeks ago when she ran out onto the road.

"Sophia you are going on time out because refused to eat your dinner. You threw your Fork and said a very bad word. Who did you hear that word from." I ask my daughter.

"Mommy said it the last day when I was at her house." That's it I am going to kill Sarah.

"Well that is a very bad word and if I hear you saying it again you will be taking a trip over my knee do you understand." I strictly tell my daughter.

"Yes daddy I understand." She says solemnly.

"Okay you have to sit in the naughty chair for four minutes and if you get up the time will start all over again." I inform my daughter. I then get up and over to the living room and turn look at watch and I watch my daughter through the crack in the door.

When the four minutes are up I walk over to my daughter.

"Sophia do you know why you where on timeout." I ask my daughter.

"Yes I do daddy. I'm sorry I won't do it again. I pinky swear." She says as she holds up her little finger. I link my finger around hers and we shake on it.

"I love you sweetpea all is forgiven but I will not tolerate this behavior again. Now let's go finish our dinner Gail is reheating it." I say as I pick my daughter up and kiss her.

"I Iove you Daddy." She says.

" I love my you more sweetpea." I really do love this girl more than anything in the world even when she is testing my patience. But her behavior is always worse when she is about to go on a visit to her mother or after she comes back from a visit.

 **End of flashback.**

 **Sophia POV**

I really hated that naughty chair when I grew to big for the small pink chair my daddy started using the corner instead. I think I actually prefer the chair to the corner if I am being honest the corner is so boring.

When I would come back from Sarah's I used to push my daddy's boundaries on purpose in order to see how far I could push him. But I never got very far. Although Sarah only started locking me in the closet and beating me when she started going out with Ryan she used to hit me the odd time I was there it only started happening when I turned four though. I wanted to see if my daddy would do the same but the most he would do was swat my bottom. Well except for the time he spanked me but that was completely different to what Sarah used to do to me.

With all the bad memories I had with Sarah my memories with my daddy outweigh all of them. Even when I was being punished I always knew that he still loved me no matter what. And knowing that my daddy loves me unconditionally makes me feel so much better about this move. Because as long I have my daddy and Ana I know that I will be safe and love no matter where I live.

Ana comes down and joins us for breakfast.

"Ohh pancakes Christian you are such a big softy but I'm not complaining I love pancakes aswell. Good work Sophia."Ana teases my daddy.

"Well its a special occasion Mrs Grey. You Sophia and I are going to have a new beginning in our new house and are going to make magical memories just like the ones we have here. We will get to experience some more of Sophia's firsts in the new house just like we did here. I still remember the exact places where you took your first steps and had your first tantrum. It only seems like yesterday you had your first day at school. But in the new house we are going to experience a load of your new firsts like your first day of highschool." My daddy says and then takes a bite if his pancakes.

"Your first date and boyfriend." Ana says and my dad nearly choked on his pancake.Ana and I just start giggling.

"That will not be for a very long time Anastasia. A very very very long time you got that Sophia." My dad says seriously.

"I got it daddy I promise that you, grandpa ,Elliot, Taylor and sawyer will be the only boys in my life for while." I say to my daddy to try calm him down.

"I love you two girls so much." My daddy says.

"We love you too daddy." I say.

I am now very exited to move to our new house. I cannot wait to see my room they are surprising me with it.

 ** _Please review. Again I am sorry about the time it took to write this. I have just been so busy with work. This story only has a few more chapters left in it but after that I will be working on the sequel._**


	40. Chapter39

Thanks for all the reviews sorry about the late update I've been so busy with work and getting ready for college.

 **Sophia's POV**

It's been a week since we moved into our new home. I love this house. My daddy had a massive play house bulit for me In the backgarden it is basically a second home for me. It has a bed a couch and a little table and Chairs with a tv and working tap and I have a play kitchen in here aswell. I tried to convince daddy to let me sleep out here for a night but he did not like that idea one bit. He said he will not put my safety at risk just so I can sleep outside in the play house without any adult supervision.

I absolutely love my bed room it is so pretty daddy let Mom design it and she did an amazing job I am so happy with it. I have a canopy bed with a bay window that is covered in pillows. I have a beautiful desk that has a three way mirror on it. I have my own bathroom aswell. The room is decorated in purple my favorite colour and I have unicorns painting on the wall. I also have a family photo of me daddy and mommy at my parents wedding. I also have a balcony but of course that is locked and I'm not allowed out there without an adult. Daddy also had alarms put on the windows so after a certain time if you open them a message will be sent to security and then they tell daddy and mom.

I found this out the hard way the last night. I woke up in the middle of the night and I was really hot I didn't actually have a nightmare that night which I was thankful for they are not as bad as they used to be talking about them has really helped me. Anyways I was hot so went over to open the window because they had forgotten to lock one of them. A minute after opening the window my dad, Mom and Taylor come running into my room.

"Sophia are you alright." My dad said out of breath as Taylor goes over to the window and looks out.

"Yes daddy I'm fine." I say

"Sophia was it you that opened your window." He says.

"Yes daddy it was me that opened the window I was hot." I say.

"How did you get it open they are all supposed to be locked. Sophia you almost gave us a heart attack we thought someone had come in through your window."

"Well daddy that window wasn't locked so I opened it and no one came in it was just me."

"Well that window will be locked and if your hot there is a fan in your wardrobe I'll get it for you now."

"I'm happy you are alright sweetpea now sleep tight." Mom says as she comes over to me and kissed my head.

My dad comes out of my wardrobe with a fan and he sets it up. "Okay now go back to sleep sweetpea and try not to give me any more heart attack's tonight please. I love you." He says as he kisses my head and goes over to turn of the lights.

"I love you to daddy."

 **End of flashback.**

We are now officially in summer and we are all going on another family holiday but this time my aunts and uncle and grandparents are also going. I cannot wait we are going to Hawaii to daddy's house there. I have only ever been to Hawaii once when I was little. I cannot wait to go and it's so great that even when I come back from my holidays I still have a couple of weeks before going back to school. I miss seeing my friends everyday though. But Isabel and some of the other girls come over a lot and I have even been allowed to go around to there house with sawyer of course.

Tonight daddy and mom are holding a dinner party for all the family and some friends to celebrate moving into our new home. I love these types of party's. Grandpa always gives me a load of sweets secretly because there is no way daddy would ever allow me to have as many as grandpa gives me. I am looking forward to seeing aunt Mia she has been in Paris now for three weeks so I haven't seen her.

"Sophia are you ready for lunch." My daddy says as he walks into my room.

"Yes daddy I am. What are we having." I ask.

"We are having Mac and cheese your favourite."

"Yay when is everyone coming over tonight daddy." I ask.

"They are not coming over until around 6 tonight sweetpea but before they come I have decided that you need a haircut before tonight your hair has gotten way to long." I know he is right about my hair but I don't want to get to much cut of my hair.

"Okay daddy but I don't want to much to be cut off." I love having long hair.

"Okay your mom is bringing you anyway so I will let you two decide Okay now come on sweetpea or else your food is going to go cold. Dinner will be late tonight so I need to make sure that you will have enough to last you until then."

My mom and I went and got my hair cut I got a good bit cut off it and daddy said it was lovely. It is still long but not as long. I am currently getting ready for the dinner party tonight they curled my hair at the hairdressers so I only have to get changed.

"Where is my favourite niece." My aunt Mia says as she walks into my room.

"But mia I am your only niece." I say.

"I know sweetheart that's why you are my favourite. How you getting on sweetie I haven't seen you in ages." She says as she hugs me.

"I'm good aunt Mia I love our new house and I love having a garden."

"That's what I like to here that my favourite girl is happy. Here let me put some makeup on you it is a dinner party after all." Aunt Mia says I know daddy won't like this but I love dressing up and makeovers.

Aunt Mia put a bit of blusher. Lipstick and mascara on me and just as she is finishing my dad with walks in.

"Sophia are you ." He says and then stops what he is saying when he sees me. "Absolutely not Mia take it of right now I won't have my daughter going around with makeup plastered on her face. She is way to young." My dad says as he goes into the bathroom and gets a washcloth.

"Christian lighten up it's just a bit of makeup." Aunt Mia says I don't say anything as I know that this is a losing battle.

"I will not lighten up Mia not when it comes to makeup and my eight year old daughter. She will not be wearing makeup until she is like 30." He says and then starts washing my face with the cloth.

"Daddy." I whine.

"Fine 16." He says.

"You keep telling yourself that Christian." Aunt Mia says.

"She doesn't need makeup she is beautiful without it." He says as he finishes washing my face and then he places a Kiss in my forehead. "Here I'll let you wear some lipgloss Okay but nothing more".

"Thank you Daddy." With that we head downstairs. I run over to my grandparents and grandpa picks me up and spins me around.

After a while we go into the the dining room which has been decorated and we are all seated of course I am sat beside my daddy who likes to ensure that I eat enough. But aunt Mia is sat on the other side of me and is telling me about Paris and all the things she did.

Half way through the meal uncle Elliot stands up he and Kate have just come back from Bali.

"Everyone I would like to make an announcement. Kate stand up." So kate stands up.

"I would like to announce that when Kate and I where in Bali we got engaged. Yes me Elliot grey is actually going to settle down. I have met the. Woman of my dreams and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I know we are just over one grey wedding but get ready for another one." Everyone is shocked I am so happy for them. Everyone is shouting out congratulations to them and hugging them.

"While I'm at it Christian will you be my best man". Elliot says.

"Of course I will be your best man Elliot." My dad says and hugs him.

"Ana will you be my maid of honor." Kate says.

"It would be an honor." My mom says as she hugs her.

"Sophia sweetheart would you do us the honor of being our flower girl." Kate says to me.

"Of course I will your flower girl". I say as I hug Kate and Elliot. I am so happy and I will get to be a flower girl again and wear a pretty dress.

After a while the exitement dies down and everyone is talking about the wedding and making plans. There is music playing and I am with my grandparents. At around 10 o clock my dad comes over to me.

"Okay sweetpea I let you stay up two hours after bedtime now it is time for bed."

"But daddy I am not tired." I say through a yawn. I am actually tired I just won't admit that to daddy.

"Yes Sophia whatever you say. But even if you are not tired it's time for bed. Come on me and your mom will tuck you in and get you ready." And with that I am put to bed and as soon as my head hits the pillow I am fall asleep.

 **Again I am so sorry for the delay in updating I have been so busy with work and summer in general I will try it update again before I go on holidays. But don't worry when I'm in college I will have plenty of time to update. Please review.**


	41. Chapter40

**Sorry about the delay in updating I have been busy getting used to college life and I have been working on the weekends. But thanks for all the reviews.**

 **Sophia's POV**

The day had finally arrived the day we all go to Hawaii. I am so exited but we have to get up really early which I am not happy about. We are flying in the private jet. Mom packed all my stuff for me and last week we went on shopping spree for some new summer clothes. I got some new swimming costumes and ain't Mia brought me one aswell. But the one aunt Mia brought me is a two piece and when daddy saw it he was not one bit happy. He had a very long phone call with aunt Mia and to be honest I don't think mom approved either.

Daddy kept on reminding Mia that I am only eight years old and that I'm not a teenager. I think they are being a bit unfair the two piece was so pretty. I went for a sleepover at grandma and grandpas last week it was so much fun grandma will allow me to stay up late and grandpa always sneaks me sweets.

Everyone is really exited for Kate and Elliot's wedding they are getting married at the end of the month. Kate is going wedding dress shopping while we are in Hawaii. I get to go I am so exited.

I am currently lying in my bed not wanting to get out because I am so tired dad sent me to bed early last night I order for me to get enough sleep but I was to exited to sleep. But now I am really regretting it dad will probably make me sleep on the jet. It will be a long flight but it won't be one of the longest flights I've been on.

"Sophia time to get up." My dad says as he walks into my room and turns on my light.

"But dad I'm tired." I whine.

"Well maybe if someone listened last night when I told them to go to bed."

"I was to exited to go sleep last night."

"Well today is the day so time to get exited. Don't worry you will be going to sleep on the jet anyway." My dad says and he comes over and picks me up out of the bed.

"I'll tell ya what you can wear your pajamas just brush your teeth and I'll brush your hair and then we are good to go." I am so happy that I don't have to get changed dad just gives me a jumper to put over my pajamas.

We head downstairs and mom is preparing tea and coffe for her and dad she hands me bottle of orange juice and puts their drinks into travel mugs. We are getting breakfast on the jet it is to early for it now. As soon as mom and daddy are ready we get into the car and head of to the airport. In the car I fall asleep in mom so when we arrive at the jet dad just picks me up and straps me into one of the seats.

"As soon as it is safe to do so you will be going into the bed sweetpea."

"Okay daddy." I say through yawns. I fall straight sleep.

When I wake up I find myself on the bedroom in the jet dad must have put me in here after we had took of. I get out of bed and go to see my dad and mom. As I walk out I see aunt Mia,Kate, grandpa,grandma and Elliot. I had forgotten we where all going together. I run over to my grandpa and he takes me up in his lap.

"How did you sleep sleeping beauty." Grandpa asks me.

"I slept really well grandpa."

"I'm not surprised you where dead to the world when we all got on. Not even your aunts loudness woke you up." Grandpa says as he laughs.

"Who you calling loud dad". Aunt Mia says.

"Sweetheart I think we all know being quiet is not one of your strong suits." When grandpa says this we all start laughing. Aunt Mia goes bright red.

"He does have a point Mia." Uncle Elliot says laughing.

"Alright maybe you are right dad." Mia says.

"Sweetpea you need to have some breakfast." Mom says and I am suprised by this as it is usually dad who is badgering me about food.

"What is it." I ask.

"It's your favourite pancakes since it's a special occasion I thought why not." Mom says.

I am so happy with this I dig straight into my pancakes I was actually quite hungry. After a while we finally arrive I got changed into my clothes before we landed. When we get off the plane all we can feel is the heat it's dead heat. I wonder how long it will take dad to apply sunscreen to me.

We get into the cars and head of forvtve house. The house is covered by trees there is a bit of a forest but in the back their is swimming pool but also a private beach of course daddy had it have both. We are shown to our rooms I am in the room beside daddy and mom. As soon as my bags are brought to my room I do through it to get to my swimming costume. I cannot wait until we go swimming.

I run into aunt Mia's room.

"Mia can we go swimming."

"Of course sweetheart I am already ready to go. Let's just go tell your control freak of a father." I start laughing when she says this.

We go into my parents room and aunt Mia asks and my parents agree. But of course just as we are about to walk out the door daddy calls me back and pulls out the sunscreen and starts covering every inch of me with it.

"Remember Sophia you cant go into the pool for 10 minutes you have to allow this to dry and Mia please make sure it is reapplied regularly."

"Yes sir". Mia says like a soldier and she does the salute and everything.

We wait the minutes before getting into the pool and I decide to jump in I am quite a good swimmer but daddy is just always so cautious. I think when I was younger and he brought me swimming I gave him a heart attack by jumping straight into the pool without my armbands on and without daddy being I the pool and I started to drown. I got into so much trouble for that. Dad was not impressed but he had to sooth me all the same because I was crying because I was frightened.

Mia blows up all the floats and after a while the rest of the family join us. Uncle Elliot got in and scared me by swimming up to me under the water and then picking me up and throwing me in the air and the catching me again. It was a lot of fun.

Tonight we are going to see a luau. I am so excited it will be just like the one from lelo and stitch. I am also going to a place where you can be a mermaid for a day all of the girls are trying it we get to wear tails and go swimming with them. I cannot wait for it it will be so much fun.

When dinner time comes along we all decide to go to this posh place that grandpa and grandma want to before but when I say we decided I mean the adults decided I just have to do as I am told.

When we get the restaurant did asks me what I would like to eat.

"Are there any pasta dishes daddy."

"No sorry sweetpea there isn't but there are burgers or a noodle dish with chicken."

"Can I get the noodle dish daddy."

"Yes sure no problem sweetpea. Now I want you to eat it all up."

"Yes daddy." I say.

The meal is great ans I actually eat all of it and

I got a slice of chocolate cake for dessert. I get my sweet tooth from daddy we are both obsessed with it.

After we finish our meal we had the luau we get the flower necklace put around our necks. Mom makes sure to get a lot of pictures. The luau was so much fun we got to play limbo at the end of it and uncle Elliot was so bad at it daddy was actually really good at it.

When we finally get back to the house it is really late.

"Alright Sophia it is time for bed and don't even try any of that but I'm not tired stuff. I can tell that you are struggling to keep your eyes open. So go upstairs and get ready for bed I'll be up in a minute." Daddy says sterny.

"Okay daddy." I say there is no point in even arguing with him right now I will end up the loser I this battle.

When I am ready for bed and after I said night to everyone mom and dad tuck me in and mom reads me a bedtime story. I love it when she tells me story's she is so good at telling them. After mom finished reading the story I fall straight to sleep this I s going to be such a great holiday. I can't wait for the end of the month though when elliot and Kate get married.

 **Sorry about it being short and late. The next chapter will most likely be the end to this part of the story I have a bit of writers block where this part of the story is concerned. Every time I am thinking up of ideas I always seem to have ideas for the sequel so the next chapter will be the end to this part of the story and then I am starting the sequel which I will carry on in this story it will be a time jump to when she is a teenager.**

 **I am really exited to start writing the sequel I have so many ideas that I think you will all enjoy. Please review and tell me hoe you feel about that.**


	42. Chapter41

**Thanks for all the reviews. I am so sorry for the delay in updating I have honestly had no time to do anything I've been struggling to even keep up with college work. But this is the last chapter in this part of the story. I will be doing a sequel but I will carry it on in this story. It will be a time jump to teenage Sophia but there will also be flashbacks so we get to see parts of Sophia's life up until then. I have just run out of ideas for this part of the story but I have plenty of ideas for the sequel so please be patient with me.**

 **Christians POV**

The day had finally arrived. Elliot and Kate are getting married today. The whole family is buzzing but I don't think anyone would more exited than my eight year old daughter who is flower girl. Ana told me it was a tough battle last night trying to get her to sleep last night. She was just to exited but now she is really tired but I think she will be running on adrenaline all day. She stayed at Elliot and Kate's house with Ana last night as they are part of the bridal party.

My poor brother is so nervous I have never seen him like this.

"Where you like this on your wedding day because if you were you hid it very well." Eliot asks me.

"I was nervous but also very exited as I'm sure you are it is really going to be an amazing day you and Kate are perfect for each other don't stress about it." I say back to him.

"It's just going to be strange being married and Kate is officially going to be a Grey I have to say that makes me so happy. We are planning on starting our family in maybe two to three years Speaking of starting a family when are you and Ana gonna try for one." Elliot asks me.

" Elliot has can't wait to teach your child all the naughty things you thought Sophia when she was younger. I hope to god you have a girl so I can wind you up about boys just like you do with me about Sophia. And on the topic of me and Ana having a baby we just haven't really had time to talk about it with everything that went in with Sophia and the new house and everything but I'm sure we will be adding to the family soon enough aswell." I say I really hadn't thought about it and the more I do the more I realise I want another baby in the house. At least this time I will have someone to share all the midnight feeds and I everything. Sophia would love to have a sibling.

"Well it's time to go Christian I can't be late to my own wedding and I have a feeling mom will be in here any moment hurrying us up."

"Well I don't think it will matter if we are five minutes late Kate is the bride you know and I think we both know that she is going to be fashionably late."

"Ye actually we can count on that Kate is always late it must drive Ana insane," Elliot says.

"She is used to by now. Now come on time to go and good luck Elliot." I say to my brother.

"Thanks Christian." Just as Elliot says that mom walks in and is all teary eyed.

"Don't you both look smart now come on boys we need to go downstairs and start greeting everyone." My mom says through tears.

Dad walks in and shakes Elliot's hand and congratulated him.

We walk into the room and greet everyone and soon enough Kate and the girls arrive. I am standing by Elliot. The first person to walk down the aisle is Sophia who looks beautiful in her flower girl dress her hair is done in a half up half down curly hairdo. She is throwing pettles as she is walking up and when she gets to the top she sits with mother. Next to walk down is Mia who looks stunning and then it is my beautiful wife who looks absolutely amazing the dresses are navy with a slit coming up to her tigh Kate really does know how to pick a risky dress. But I will need to ensure people keep their eyes to themselves.

Next is Kate walking up the aisle. She looks amazing she is wearing a tight fitting dress that has a long train and a veil. It is a lace dress and it is stunning it was designed by Vera Wang. When she walks up her her gives her away and the wedding goes extremely smoothly.

As soon as the wedding is over my daughter comes running over to me and I pick her up and spin her around.

"You look beautiful sweet pea."

"Thank you Daddy doesn't Kate and mom look pretty."

"Yes sweet pea they do." Just as I say that my stunning wife comes over and and I kiss her and compliment how beautiful she looks.

Soon after we all head into the reception room. The whole family is seated at the head table I of course have my daughter and Ana seated beside me.

The speeches go really well and I can't help but notice that Ana doesn't have any champagne and and has orange a non alcoholic drink I will have to ask her about that later. Soon after the speeches Ana and I decide to head out to the boathouse for a quickie.

"Ana why are you not drinking alcohol." I aks after we finish up. Her face goes bright red.

"Christian don't freak out but I believe that I may be pregnant."

"What are you serious Ana this is amazing news." I say this is great I can't wait to have another baby in the family.

"Oh I'm so glad you think so I was worried about what your reaction would be." Ana says.

"No Ana this some of the best news o have ever heard we are going to have a baby." I say like s ten year old boy who is exited over a new toy.

"Oh Christian I cannot wait it would be nice to have a baby boy since we have a girl but I don't care what it is as long as the baby is healthy."

"Yes that's all that matters how far gone are you Ana." I ask.

"I'm not sure Christian Kate made me take the test this morning I need to make an appointment with dr Greene to see how far gone I am so before we find out let's not tell anyone until we know that." I have to say I agree with her but I will be arranging an appointment for tomorrow.

"I can't wait to tell Sophia I wonder how she will react." I say I will have to monitor her reaction.

"I hope she will love the news Christian in fact I know she will." Ana says and kisses me. We decide to head back into the wedding. Our life really is really heading in a great direction.

Sophia's POV

I love weddings today has been so much fun I got to dress up in a pretty dress and had my hair done and everything. Last night I couldn't sleep I was so exited. Aunt Mia put makeup on me but when mom saw it she said that aunt Mia had to take it off because my dad would have a heart attack apparently. I am sure parents are there just to ruin my fun some of the time. What harm can a bit of makeup do I can't wait till I am a teenager when I can actually wear it. I can get aunt Mia to teach me how to put it on.

I got to dance with everyone in my family and it was so much fun. During the father daughter dance daddy and I started dancing and aunt Mia danced with grandpa. I love dancing with my daddy. But now it is getting late so I am doing my best to avoid my dad so I don't get sent to bed it is eleven o clock after all. My bedtime is usually at 8 so this is an amazing achievement for me. I never manage to stay up this late. I am with aunt Mia because I know she won't rat me out to dad or mom for that matter.

It's seems I have spoken to soon as my parents are approaching me right now.

"Sophia I think it's almost time for you to go to bed." My mom says as she approaches me.

"Yes Sophia it is way past your bedtime and it has been a long day." My dad says.

"But Mom it's so much fun I'm not even tired." I say I decide to target mom because she is easier to get around than my dad is.

"Sweetpea don't even try that with me with the I am not tired act. I can tell by just looking ya you but how about I make a deal you can stay up for 30 more minutes and then you go to bed." Dad says.

Well if I'm being honest I wasn't expecting that I was expecting to lose that battle like I always do.

"Ye daddy that's a deal." I say happily.

"Okay but there is one condition." Well that doesn't sound good.

"What is it daddy." I say.

"The condition is that you have to have another dance with me and your mother." Now this is a condition that I am really happy with. I run over to my dad and he picks me up and gives me a kiss on my forehead. I really am lucky with the family that I have. I have an amazing time with my family for the rest of the night.

 **Ana's POV**

I am over the moon with the news that I am expecting a baby. I am so looking forward to expanding our family. This year has been so life changing for me who would have known that Kate being ill the day she was supposed to intervew Christian would have changed all our lives to the extent that it has. In this past year I have been blessed with Sophia who I think of as my own flesh and blood. I have an amazing husband who would do anyting for me and I have been blessed with the amazing Grey family.

This year has had its ups and downs that is for sure. Other than Sophia's kidnapping and the trauma she suffered after that our life has been pretty amazing and Sophia has made amazing improvements she is no longer suffering from night terrors every night she gets then the odd time but maybe that will be nothing that she will be able to get rid off but I will do everything in my power to ensure that she does.

I am pretty sure that I am around 8 weeks pregnant I can't wait to meet the newest member of our family whatever send it is it is going to be one of the most loved babys ever. I don't understand how I got so lucky with my life.

 **7 months later.**

 **Christian POV**

The day us finally arrived the day that I am welcoming my new child into the world. Ana and I decided that we would let the sex of the baby be a surprise and I have to say that I was glad that we had a little boy. We have named him Theodore Carrick Grey and he is perfect. Ana and I could not be happier she had a pretty straight forward delivery without any problems. And thank god for that I don't think I would have been able to handle anything going wrong i was so nervous.

Sophia is on her way to see the baby now she is coming with her grandparents. I really am blessed and I look forward to watching my son and daughter growing up and welcoming more children into our family.

"Ana thank you so much for everything I live you so much you have changed my life and Sophia's life for the better and I am so thankful. I love you so much Ana." I say as I sit beside my gorgeous wife and my son.

 **Sophia's POV**

I can't believe I have a baby brother I am going to call him Teddy. When daddy and mommy first told me that I was going to have a sibling I didn't know what to think but after a while I got really exited it is going to be so fun to have a little brother I want a little sister now though aswell.

"Sophia come here and meet your baby brother." My dad says as I walk into the hospital room.

H

I am so surprised with how little the baby is.

"He is so cute daddy." I say as I look at him and hug my mom.

"Do you want to hold him." My mom says although my dad looks a bit nervous with this suggestion.

"Yes please." I say. I sit up on the bed and dad sets pillows around me to protect the baby everyone said he was a safety freak when I was a baby well if I am being honest he has always been a safety freak but I have a feeling he is going to get worse.

Teddy is placed in my arms and he is th most adorable baby I have ever seen. After a while when I am finished holding him I go over to my daddy and he picks me up.

"I love you so much daddy and I also love the new baby and I love you too mom. I can't wait for him to get a bit older so I can play with him." I say and my dad hugs and kisses my head.

"We love you too sweetpea and I'm afraid neither of ye are allowed to grow up your getting to big as it is."

"Sorry daddy but I can't wait until I'm old enough to wear makeup." I say.

"I have a feeling both you kids are going to have me ripping my hair out in the coming years. But bring it on." My daddy says while laughing.

I really am lucky to have the family that I have.

 **The end of part 1.**

 **Part 2 will follow soon and again I apologize for the long wait in between the updates as I said above I have been swimming in college assignments and running out of ideas for this part. Chapter 1 of book 2 will be out within a week of two so please still keep reading the story I am very exited to see what lies ahead for Sophia and the greys. I also apologize if this chapter seemed a bit rushed. Thanks for all the reviews they have meant a lot and thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story.**


	43. Timejumpchapter1

**Sorry it took so long to update. I have been trying to figure out a good way to start the time jump. But anyways here it is and I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Christians POV**

I can't believe how much our lives have changed in the last seven years. Sophia is now 15 years old and I am finding it very hard to cope with the fact that my little girl is growing up. She is extremely smart but sometimes she is a little to smart for her own good. She is well and truly a full blown teenager. I'm pretty sure she is responsible for the grey hair I found in my hair. Our son Teddy is now 7 years old and is really sporty. He is also like his daddy he loves cars. Teddy is the spitting image of me he has my copper hair and features but he has his mother's eyes. He is such a good natured boy and has his mother's personality but I can see a bit of me in him aswell.

Around two years after the birth of Teddy, Ana and I were surprised when we found out that she was expecting again. We had a little girl and we named her Phoebe Mia Grey. Sophia was extatic when we informed her that she was having a little sister. Phoebe is now five years old and is Sophia's shadow. All of our children have an extremely close bond. Phoebe is all her mother with her brown hair but she has my grey eyes. Me and Ana are so blessed.

Ana has become a force to be reckoned with in the publishing world. She is now the CEO of Grey Publishing and she does an amazing job juggling family life and work. We are both still madly in love and do anything for our children.

"Daddy." I hear an adorable voice call out and before I know it my five year old daughter is running into my office and straight into my arms. I pick her up and spin her around. She is so much like how Sophia was when she was this age.

"What can I help you with angel." I say to my daughter.

"Well daddy I was wondering will you let Sophia go to the party." Phoebe has put on her puppy dog eyes and is really trying to butter me up.

"Sophia you can come out now." I call to my daughter.

"What can I help you with dad." She says cautiously.

"Really Sophia using your little sister to try and get me to change my mind."

"But dad come on you are being unreasonable I am going to be the only person in my year who is not allowed to go. I will be a social outcast." She says overdramatically.

"Sophia I am not being unreasonable you are only 15 and you are not old enough to be going to house party's." I say firmly. I put Phoebe down and instruct her to go into the bed playroom as I have a feeling this is going to blow up.

"Dad can you honestly say that you didn't go to any housepartys when you were my age." I decide not to answer that question because I had gone to some in my youth but I was never aloud. I had to sneak out each time and I don't want to give my daughter that idea. Although it will be a lot harder for her to even attempt it.

"Sophia I am your father and I have said no and I mean it god knows what will be going on at that party." There will definitely be drugs and alcohol and I don't want her to be exposed to that not after everything that went on when she was younger.

"Oh come on dad it's just a bunch of 15 year old kids what is the worst that can happen." I am not going to answer that question as i know what can happen.

"Sophia this discussion is over." I say firmly. She then turns around and storms of. I really wish she was still 8 years old when all I had to do was look at her sternly and her behavior would change straight away. But my 15 year old daughter has seemed to have established a rebellious side and I intend to nip it in the bud.

After five minutes I walk out of my office and seek out my younger two children. They are both in the playroom playing with lego. I sit down and join them We decide to build a castle and we all get a bit carried away. We are almost finished we must have been at this for an hour when Ana walks in.

"Well Christian this is not what I expected to see when I came home." She says laughing. Our two children run over to her and hug her. Ana really is an amazing mom.

"Mommy Sophia is upset because daddy won't let her go to a party." Phoebe says and Ana just sighs and looks at me.

"Christian how did It go." Ana asks me.

"It was fine she was just annoyed. She may come to you later and try to get you to change my mind." I say as I get up and give her a kiss.

"Don't worry I agree with you she is to young to be going to housepartys we will reconsider when she turns 16 but until then it is a no." My wife says sternly. Even the thought of her going to a house party at 16 gives me anxiety but I won't get into that with Ana right now either.

Gail come in and informs us that dinner is ready. I decide to go upstairs and get Sophia for dinner.

"Sophia dinner is ready." I say as I enter her room.

"I'm not hungry dad." She says. She is doing this to get on my nerves and it is working.

"Sophia it you think that this is going to help your cause you are truly mistaken all you are going to do is succeed in getting yourself into trouble." I say sternly. She looks and me and then sighs and decides to comply. I have feeling that this is not the end of this battle.

 **Sophia's POV**

Life really had changed over the last seven years. I now also have a little sister aswell and she is my little mini me. She would do anything for me just like how I would do anything for her as well as Teddy. I love my parents so much but I have to say they do get on nerves a lot. Especially when they won't let me do normal teenager things. Also security is a problem. I more than anyone understand why I need to have security after what happened to me when I was younger. But they just don't come in handy when you want to sneak out to go to a party. There is no way that I will not be caught. It will be like trying to escape Alcatraz.

It's not really me that wants to try and sneak out now don't get me wrong I want to go to the party but I don't think it will be worth the consequences. Even if I attempted to sneak out and wasn't successful I would be down for. But my friends are telling me I need to be there and to do anything to get there. They said it will be fine and that I won't be caught.

But let's me real this is Christian Grey we are on about he has all the best up to date security technology that would stop even a fly from entering the house. I cant even open my balcony door or window after a certain time as it automatically locks and has an alarm system in place as I learned when I was younger.

But my best friend in the whole wide world came up with an amazing plan. The plan is that I say I'm having a sleepover at her house the night of the party and we both sneak out she really is taking one for the team. Although her parents said that she wasn't allowed to go either but her house doesn't have cameras and security systems and security to stop her from sneaking out. There is a smaller chance of us being caught is we do it this way.

The party is in two days so I just need to convince dad to let me stay the night I told him the party was a different night just Incase he said no and Incase he became suspicious. I was only allowed or start have sleepovers when I turned 13 dad freaked out a lot but he trusts Isabel's parents and I have stayed there many times.

I really hope this party is going to be worth all this stress it is putting me through. I have enough stress with school and everything. I still do ballet but I am also a cheerleader dad was not happy that o was doing cheerleading because of the uniform. He was going to send me to an all girls high school but mom convinced him to send me to a mixed school I am so thankful for that woman I can't imagine how dad would have handled all the girly stuff with me if he didn't have mom and I also would probably be in a nunnery.

I go down stairs for dinner and after already winding dad upstairs about not being hungry I decide to eat all my dinner just to soften him up.

"Mom and dad."

"Yes Sophia." They answer in unison.

"Well I was thinking since I am not allowed to go to the party and neither is Isabel I was wondering would I be able to stay at Isabel's house this Saturday night she has already invited me."

"Really Sophia I thought you were the only person in the year that was not allowed to go." My dad says amused.

"Well maybe I was being a bit dramatic dad." I say.

"Ye just a bit Sophia." He says smirking and them him and mom look at each other I sweat they can communicate telepathically.

"Alright Sophai we don't have a problem with you going to stay at Isabel's house this Saturday." My dad says I know he hates it when we have disagreements.

"Thanks Mom and dad." I say and get up and give them a hug each.

I feel really guilty right now but I will probably nvwr be allowed to go to any party's until I'm 18 so it is the only way I'm going to be able to go one. I feel bad for deceiving mom and dad but hopefully they won't find out.

 **Please review. Sorry about the long delay in starting this part of the story. I hope you all enjoy teenage Sophia.**


	44. Timejumpchapter2

**Thanks for all the reviews it means a lot.**

 **Sophia's POV**

Today is the day I put my plan into action. I am so nervous. Why did I let my friends talk me into this if my dad and mom find out about this I am so screwed. One of dads security will be out side the house so we just need to be careful so whoever it is doesn't see us sneaking out. The boy who is having the party lives a walking distance away from the house. Isabel isn't allowed to go the party either so we have to be very sneaky about the way we do this. We are just going to have to wait for her parents to go to sleep then we all good to go. We have it planned out so well.

It will be so much easier to sneak out of Isabel's house than it would mine although I really want to try to do that aswell but I don't think it would be worth it because I would most definitely be caught and my dad would go thermonuclear.

I have just packed all my stuff for tonight and I put my makeup and clothes that I'm wearing in it. I am going it wear a lace play suit that is really pretty it's green my dad would kill me if he saw it I brought it while shopping with aunt Mia. I am wearing it with a pair of black skinny jeans and just a pair of vans.

"Sophia." Phoebe calls as she comes into my room.

"Yes phoebe." I say as I pick her up and start tickling her.

"Daddy said we have to go downstairs for lunch." She says while laughing.

"Okay then we better head downstairs." I say and put her on my back giving her a piggy back.

Just as we are coming down the stairs Taylor comes out and tells us to be careful. They are such safety freaks. But then again I do have a knack for falling over and hurting myself I really am clumsy.

We head into the kitchen and Gail had prepared a pasta dish for lunch. I really don't want to eat all of it as me and Isabel are getting food later and I don't want to be bloated for the party. But I have to try and butter dad up.

"What time are heading to Isabels" dad asks me.

"Around five." I say.

"Okay Reynolds will be going with you tonight and as always he will be outside but Boyle will be taking over for him later on in the night." Dad says.

Reynolds is not to bad I actually get on with him and he is pretty fair but Boyle I cannot stand he does everything by procedure and I rarley ever have him taking care of me. Sawyer is still my CPO but he has the night of.

"Ye that's fine dad but I still don't understand why I need to have a CPO outside when I am at her house." I say. Trust me I know why I have to have security especially after what happened to me when I was younger but it is annoying when I am trying to get away with something.

"Sophia don't even start with that I am not going to explain to you for the hundredth time why you need security. I think you know very well why you need security." Dad says getting annoyed.

"Ye I know that dad but why when I'm at a friends house." I say.

"Sophia leave it and eat your lunch." He says ending that conversation. I know to stop there or else I risk him getting annoyed and me getting into trouble and that will just put a damper on my plans for tonight.

"Okay dad." I say.

"Sophia when you come home tomorrow can we play tea party's teddy won't play it with me." Phoebe says.

"Of course we can phoebe". I say.

The rest of the day goes pretty fast and it is finally time for me to go to Sophia's. We are gonna do our hair for eachother it won't be suspicious as we always do this. I am really exited and worried at the same time.

Before I leave dad comes over and tells me to be on my best behavior. Reynolds drives me to Isabels and we are both so exited when we see eachother. This is going to be one of the most rebellious things we have ever done. The most rebellious thing we had done before now was pierce eachother ears when we were 11 because our parents wouldn't let us pierce our ears.

I remember trying to hide it from my parents but they saw them after a couple of hours it was the same with Isabels parents. My dad rang her parents and we both got into so much trouble I was grounded for two weeks but then my ears got infected and dad was so mad. He kept reminding me how it was such a foolish decision and my mom was really mad aswell. They had to ring my grandma Grace to check my ears out I had to put something on my ears to heal the infection. Grandma Grace gave out to me aswell she was not happy about it one bit. But at least my ears are still pierced now. Although I don't now Why we did it we were allowed to them pierced when we turned 12 but I suppose we were imaptient.

We have done a lot of foolish things like that. But at least we get into trouble together although my parents are stricter. We are such good friends and have been since we were very little. I tell her everything she knows about my birth mom and I told her all about my experience of when I was kidnapped. My nightmares stopped happening every night after a few years now I only have them on a rare occurance.

"So Sophia show me what you are wearing tonight." Isabel says to me.

"Okay but show me what you are wearing to." I say.

Sophia loves my playsuit and says she wants to borrow it sometime and I want to borrow the crop top that she is wearing it is so pretty. We are going to look so nice tonight but our parents would kill us if they saw. The night goes by quickly and her parents finally go to bed and say goodnight to us. They went to bed at 10.30 so as soon as they go to bed we get dressed and do our makeup.

In order to sneak out we have to climb out her window into the tree that is outside her window. It reminds me of the scene in the movie girls just want to have fun. We manage to get down safely and we have to go to the back of her garden and climb over the wall. Thank god reynolds is out the front of the house.

It takes us 10 minutes to get to the house party. The party is already buzzing with life we go in and great all our friends they are really surprised to see us there. They know what our parents are like. I am suprised when I see that people are drinking. I wasn't really expecting this if I am being honest. We are offered a beer I don't want to take it but we don't want to look like the odd ones out so we take it. I would be so dead if my my parents found out.

We have an amazing night and I even have another drink. I am actually a bit buzzed. Isabel is drunk aswell. The party is so good now I see why my dad wouldn't let me go to it in the first place. But what he doesn't know won't hurt.

I am suprised when I see that my dad is ringing me. I am such an idiot why did I bring my phone with me. I wonder why he is ringing me he can't know it's impossible for him to know. I now know it's time for us to go we can't risk getting caught we have only been here for an hour and a half so it is twelve I think dad knows that we don't go to bed until late.

I grab Isabel and we start heading back to her house . Then suddenly I see a a familiar SUV pull up beside me. Next thing I know an extremely angry Boyle gets out of his car.

"Sophia Grey is that you." He says in an authoritative tone.

But me in my drunken state decides to reply. " I don't know what your on about." I kind of slur my words and Isabel starts drunkenly giggling.

"Sophia I know that is you I am not stupid I can't believe this what are you doing out we're is Reynolds and have you been drinking." He says as he comes over to me.

"Well Reynolds's is at Isabel's house and no we haven't been drinking." I say trying to say it convincingly.

"Sophia I have been around a long time I can tell when someone has been drinking." He says and grabs mine and Isabels arm and escorts is over to the car. This is just my look he must be on his way to take over from Reynolds. I am in so much trouble right now.

" Boyle do we have to tell my parents about this". I say hoping he will say that he won't tell them.

"Sophia you must be joking right now of course I am telling your parents I am going to ring Taylor right now and explain the situation to him. But we are going back to Isabels now getting your stuff and informing Isabels parents of your escapade." Boyle is really angry why did it have to be him that caught me.

"Oh do we have to tell my parents come on just this one time I will be in so much trouble." Isabels says.

"Well I'm glad Isabel you both deserve to get into a load of trouble for your foolish decision." He says firmly.

As soon as he says that he rings Taylor and explains the situation to him. I can hear Taylor going mad over the phone. This is not good I am so done for if that is how he is acting I hate to think about my parents reaction.

We get back to Isabels house and I get my stuff and Boyle tells her parents about what happened that are not impressed I know she is going to get into so much trouble when I leave. Reynolds seems pissed of aswell. Boyle drives me back to my house and I am so not ready to face the music. We pull up it the house and I can see Taylor waiting at the door he looks so mad.

"Sophia your parents will see you in your dads office". He says trying to keep calm.

Now i know I am done for.

 **Please review and how do you think Christian will react. I will try update in the next few days but I am I the middle of my exams but I will try to post it by the end of the weekend.**


	45. Timejumpchapter3

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **Christians POV**

I'm glad Sophia is no longer mad at me for not letting her go to the party. I'll rethink about it maybe when she is 16 or 17 but she will be having at least 3 CPO with her. She has gone to Isabels house for the night I hope they don't do anything stupid they always seem to get up to something when they are together to be honest I don't think I'm over them piercing each other's ears. I went mental and so did Ana. But then to top it all of they got infected she soon learned her lesson.

It is now around 12 Ana and I have had an amazing night. Before I go to sleep I check my phone for emails and stuff. Crap I just speeddialled Sophia. I hang up I don't want to bother her and Isabel. Ana and I then try to fall asleep. I love just cuddling in bed with my wife she truly is amazing.

Just as I am falling asleep my phone starts ringing. I look at the caller ID and it's Taylor. What could he want at this time of night.

"What is it Taylor." I say unimpressed as I answer the phone.

"Mr Grey Boyle just found Sophia and Isabel walking the streets heading back towards Isabels house and it appears that they have been drinking." I cannot believe this. No this cannot be happening there is no way my daughter is that foolish. She is in so much trouble.

"She what Taylor please tell me she is on her way home right now." I see Ana looking at me trying to figure out what is wrong.

"Yes Boyle is on his way back with her right this minute." He says.

"Okay we will be in my office waiting for her." I say.

"I'll bring her to you as soon as she arrives." He says. Then I hang up.

"Christian what happened you are so tense." Ana says to me.

"Ana you will not believe what our 15 year old daughter did tonight." I say trying not to get to angry.

"What did she do Christian." Ana says getting worried.

"Her and Isabel thought it would be a good idea to sneak out and get drunk and then walk home to Isabels while drunk and without any security. Boyle saw them as he was on his way to swap with Reynolds." I say and saying it outloud has just made me even angrier. I am about to go thermonuclear.

"Christian she did what were was she coming from an we're did she get alcohol." Ana says getting angry now to.

"My bet is that party she wanted to go to and we said no Ana she is in so much trouble but she is on her way home now so let's go down to the office." We head downstairs and the more I think about what she did the more angrier I get.

We wait in the office and after 10 minutes the door opens and my disobedient daughter walks through the door. When I see what she is wearing I know I am definitely going to go thermonuclear.

"Sophia Grace Grey what were you playing out." I shout as she walks in. She just freezes and doesn't say a word.

"Sophia sit down." Ana says.

She does as she is told and I can tell she is really nervous but to be honest I don't care right now I need to make sure she does nothing like this again.

"Would you care to explain yourself." I say I want to get the full story about if from her. I need to know everything that happened.

"I'm sorry mom and dad I didn't mean for all this to happen." She says nervously.

"No Sophia what you mean is you didn't mean to get caught. Now explain to us what happened tonight from the very beginning." I say getting even angrier.

"Well when you said I couldn't go to the party me and Isabel decided to have a sleepover at her house so we could sneak out and go to it." She says nervously looking at the ground.

"How did you get out of the house young lady" I say entering into CEO mode. I need to or else I am going to go crazy and I'd rather get the full story out of her before that happens.

"Well we climbed out her window onto the tree outside her room." She is really not helping herself but I need to remain calm for now.

"Then we climbed over her back wall walked down to the house party. When we arrived everyone was drinking and they offered us a drink so we took it because we didn't want to look like the odd ones out and we don't want anyone to make fun of us. When I saw you ringing me we decided it was time to go home and that's when Boyle found us." Sophia says really nervously. I am gobsmacked and so is Ana.

"Sophia Grace Grey of all the dumbest ideas you have ever had this one beats every single one of them. I cannot believe you would be so careless and put your life in danger like that what if anything had happened to you do even understand how distraught your mother and I would be." I say shouting.

"I'm sorry dad." She says.

"Well sorry Isn't good enough Sophia. First of all you lied and disobeyed your mother and I. Then you decide to deceive Isabels parents aswell. You then proceed to climb out her window and climb down a tree. Do you have any idea how dangerous that was what if you fell and broke something. Then you decide to roam the streets at night and go to a party where people are drinking Alcolol. I cannot believe you would be so foolish to drink alcohol Sophia you are only fifteen years old you have another six years before you are legally able to drink. Don't give me that crap about people making fun of you quite frankly I don't care. I care about my 15 year old daughter getting drunk and putting her life in danger by sneaking out without security. And then to top it all of you wear that top to the party Sophia it is basically see through. I cannot believe you what have you got to say for yourself." I basically scream at her going thermonuclear. Ana holds onto my arm trying to calm me down.

"I'm so sorry mom and dad I didnt think about all those things dad."

"Sophia the thing that worry's me the most is the fact that you would have gotten away with it if hadn't been for me accidentally ringing you and if Boyle wasn't on his way to swap with Reynolds you could have gotten away with it but anything could have happened to you on your way home. Sophia I thought that you above anyone would have known how dangerous this was and how important it is to have security with you. Sophia if anything happens to you your mother and I wouldn't be able to cope. It is going to take a very long time before we are able to trust you again. Sophia I am so angry right now we will discuss your punishment in the morning your mother and I need some time to discuss it." I say. Sophia starts getting teary eyed.

"Sophia your father and I love so much I cannot belive you would do something this foolish. It is going to take a long time to get over this but I think it's best for us all to head to bed and discuss this further in the morning. Emotions are high right now and we all need a clear head." Ana says.

"I know and I'm so sorry mom and dad I didn't think about what could have happened but We have to remember that nothing did happen." I cannot belive my daughter right now.

"Sophia you must be having a laugh right now do you not understand what could have happened. Also I think you getting drunk and wandering the streets in the middle of the night counts as something happening. Sophia I am about to blow right now so I think it would be best if you go up to bed right now and we will discuss this in the morning. You better think about how foolish and dangerous this was. I can promise you that you will have a lot of time to think about it in the coming weeks. Also before I forget hand me your phone." I shout. I cannot believe her.

She hands me her phone and then storms out and stomps upstairs. I cannot believe how she is acting she is saying that she is sorry but she is not acting it. She is only sorry that she was caught.

"Ana I cannot believe our daughter." I say frustrated.

"I know Christian I can't believe she would pull something like this. Especially after what happened with jack and Sarah when she was seven. She should know how important security is. This whole situation is so frustrating but she needs to learn that this cannot happen again." Ana says getting upset.

"Well how should we punish her Ana. I am so tempted to tan her hide for this but I know that I can't do that I haven't corporally punished her since before I found out about Sarah abusing her. She is really pushing my limits right now. What would we do if something did happen to her. Ana I can't even begin to think about how I react." I say.

"I know Christian we need to find something that will be effective. I can't even think about what we would do. I know she won't like it but we have to try and ensure that she doesn't try to pull something like this again. So we need to take more precautions when she is staying at friends and family's houses." Ana says.

"Well she is definitely grounded and loses all electronics. But for how long the longest she has been grounded is 2 weeks."

"Well maybe we should ground her for a month. That should be enough time to think about what she has done." Ana says to me.

I have to admit I am kind of surprised Ana always thinks that I am to harsh. She did when I grounded her for two weeks for piercing her and Isabels ears.

"Yes I agree with that grounded for a month with no cheerleading she goes to school and then comes home again and that's it." I say.

"Why dont we get her to do something that will be productive while she is grounded." Ana says.

"We can get her to do a couple of days volunteering at the hospital or at our workplaces." I say.

"We can get your mother to arrange a couple of days of volunteering for her at the hospital maybe it will make her realize how lucky she is. She may think twice before doing something so selfish like this again." Ana says she really is angry.

"I'll ring my mom in the morning and then we can tell Sophia. She won't be happy about it but that's what punishment is all about." I am still so angry at my daughter she is definitely going to feel the consequences of her actions.

"Come on Christian it's late let's go to bed. We are going to have get up with the kids in the morning and you know how early they get up they definitely get that from you."

We head up to bed I don't get to much sleep because I am worrying about what could have happened to Sophia. She really doesn't realize the power she has over us.

Sophia's POV

I cannot believe I was caught out. It is so annoying my parents just kept saying what if something happened but nothing did happen. I'll probably be grounded for like two weeks or something I don't think the party was worth it of I'm being honest. I actually feel a bit sick I think it's because of the alcohol.

I know it was wrong of me to deceive my parents the way I did but I actually feel really bad about it now. Last night I was so rude to them and stormed out of the office. What was I thinking. I'm surprised my dad didn't follow me upstairs and give out to me. My parents were really shaken and I know now that I was being so selfish.

I got some sleep but I think it was because of the alcohol that I got some sleep. I don't know what to do am I going to be allowed to leave my room or do I go downstairs for breakfast. My answer is quickly answered when my dad walks into my room. I can tell he is still mad.

"Sophia breakfast is ready downstairs now." He says in a stern tone.

"Okay dad." I say I get up and put on my dressing gown and head downstairs.

When Phoebe sees me she runs over to me straight away so I pick her up and spin her.

"Sophia you are supposed to me be at Isabels house why are you here?" She asks me.

"Well I wanted to see you phoebe." I say as I don't want her to know about what happened.

We both walk into the kitchen and mom and dad and teddy are already in there.

"Sophia after breakfast your mother and I will see you in the office." My dad says strictly. I just nod my head.

"Why do you want to see Sophia in the office dad we only ever get called in there if we do something wrong." Teddy says really confused.

"Teddy it's none of your business now eat your breakfast." My dad says in a no nonsense tone and teddy just nods and does as he is told.

Even though I am really not hungry and feel a bit sick I decide that it would be best if I ate all my breakfast without having to be reminded. I don't want to annoy my parents further. It's just a shame that Phoebe does not have the same idea. She is refusing to eat her breakfast.

"Phoebe start eating your breakfast now." Dad says to phoebe.

"I'm not hungry daddy." It's like I'm watching me as a small child all over again. I swear me and dad used to always have this fight when I was younger actually we still do.

"Phoebe you will not leave this table until most of your breakfast is gone." My dad says getting frustrated. Well this really isn't going to help my case with them. So I decide to try and help.

I start whispering into her ear. "Phoebe if you eat your breakfast I promise to play princesses and tea party's with you later." I know that will definitely work. She just nods her head and starts eating. Well at least that might make my parents a little less angry at me.

After breakfast we all head into my dads office. They give me a speech about how disappointed they are over my deceit. I feel really an bad now.

"Sophia for your punishment we have decided to ground you for a month being grounded means there will be no cheerleading it is school and then home ." My dad says sternly.

"A month you can't be serious." I can't believe what I am hearing.

"Sophia we are being extremely serious you have to understand how dangerous and deceitful this escapade was. We need to ensure it doesn't happen again." My mom says sternly.

"During this time there will be no WiFi or electronics unless you need the laptop for schoolwork. Also you can have your phone while you are in school just for safety precautions but it is returned to security or us as soon as you get in the car.." my dad says.

"But dad." I say trying to plead my case but he interrupts me.

"No but's Sophia our decision is final now go up to your room and you can spend the rest of the day grounded to your room except for meals." This is just awful.

"Okay again mom and dad I'm sorry for everything." I say and then head up to my room. What am I supposed to do for the rest of the month. I'm not allowed to do cheerleading or anything this is awful. I definitely won't be doing anything like that anytime soon.

...

Please review it means a lot.


	46. Timejumpchapter4

I am so sorry I have not updated recently busy every-time I have tried to write everything I have wrote has been deleted I had to find another way to write the story. But thanks for the reviews. I will try my best to figure out what is going on with the app.

...

Sophia's POV

I am week two into my grounding and it is killing me I am so bored. I am not allowed any electronics only when I am in school. But I am only allowed my phone then for security reasons. I hate when I have to give my phone to sawyer when I am finished school.

I haven't been allowed to go to any of my cheerleading practice and the girls on the team are so mad at me and Isabel. It was so embarrassing explaining to them that I am grounded and that's the reason I can't go to practice. I cannot wait for the next two weeks to be over when I can get back to my regular routine. Isabel was grounded for three weeks which I think is unfair.

Today I have to go and get my injections for the work experience that I am doing at the hospital I have to get them in order to volunteer but I have such a fear of needles. I did some work experience at my dads work last weekend and to be fair I was annoyed but it was better than being stuck at my house all weekend. I have been really off with dad because I have been mad at him for grounding me for a month it is just so over the top. Although he is still mad at me a bit. I have been fine with mom and she has kept me supplied with books to be reading. I have been doing a lot of studying though.

I am getting into the car now as school is over and I am freaking out. I do not want to go to the doctors.

"How are you today Sophia." Sawyer asks as I get into the car.

"I'm alright sawyer just a bit nervous." I say.

"You'll be alright it's nothing to worry about." Sawyer says.

We have just arrived at the doctors office I am quite glad that my grandmother is not going to be the doctor giving me the injections. I think it is better that it will be a stranger my grandma is gone for the week and won't be back until Friday. My dad walks up to sawyer and I as he pull up.

"Are you ready Sophia." My dad asks me."

"As ready as I will ever be dad." I say. I know he is still a bit mad at me but I am also mad at him I think he is over exaggerating. He definitely went over the to with my punishment. I am hoping that he will decrease the amount of time I am grounded but it is not likely to happen.

"Alright lets get this over and done with Sophia." He says and points towards the door.

"Dad is this really necessary do I have to get it ." I say as a last minute attempt to get out of getting the injection.

"Im afraid so sweet pea and anyways I want you to have this shot anyway there is no harm In getting them." He says in a stern but caring voice. I am nervous but also mad so I just walk of without answering him.

We go straight into the doctors office and dad decided that since we are here I might as well have a full checkup. Dad always ensures that all us kids have regular checkups. Although I have been a bit tired lately even though I get plenty of sleep so maybe it won't be a bad thing. But I'm going to give dad a hard time over it. But I suppose I am teenager and teenagers tend to sleep a lot more.

"Dad seriously I do not need a full checkup I am fine." I say.

"Sophia don't think for one moment I haven't noticed that you have been sleeping a lot more lately and that you always seem tired. Your iron could be low so we might as-well ensure you are fine while we are here so no backchat over this please." He says sternly so I decide to leave it be. But I am even more annoyed now since I am going to have to get my bloods checked aswell that means another needle. This day is just getting worse and worse.

"Alright Sophia we will start with the checkup then we will take blood and we will finish with your injection. Are you alright with that." The doctor says to me. I want to say no I'm not but I know dad will have my head if I even dared so I just nod my head.

He does the full check up and then it comes time to take my blood.

"Do you want to lie down or sit down." The doctor asks me. I decide that lying down may be the better option.

"I'll lie down." I am getting really scared now as he puts the band around my arm and tries to get my veins to show. Dad can see the fear in my eyes so he comes over and holds my other hand. I decide not to look at the needle but I wince in pain as it goes in.

"It's okay Sophia you are doing great." My dad says as he strokes my hair.

Once it all done the doctor rubs it and puts a band aid on it. I feel a bit lightheaded.

"Here Sophia drink this." My dad says handing me a battle of water.

"Dad do I really have to get the next injection I don't think I can take it." I say getting a bit upset.

"Sweetpea it will be over in a second you wont even notice it." He says. Although I am still a bit mad at him I do love my dad and he makes me feel better.

"Alright Sophia are you ready." The doctor says again I just nod my head and put the injection into the my other arm. I really do hate needles they are so sore.

"Alright Sophia you are all done the test results will take a few hours so I will ring you and Grey when they come in."

"Thank you doctor Bourke." My dad says and we leave the office.

"Dad I hate going to the doctors and I hate needles." I say.

"I know Sophia I learned that the hard way when you were younger." He says laughing at the memory.

"What's so funny dad." I say.

"Well when you were four I took you to the doctors to get your jabs. I had to trick you and tell you we were going somewhere else you knew your grandma was a doctor and that anytime you were sick she would come and check you over and give you medicine and you always hated it. So if you found out you had to go the doctors the tantrums you would throw. I remember when you realized we were at the doctors in had to pry you from my arms as you would not let go were screaming and when he came over you were kicking your legs like anything and you ended up kicking the doctor of course at the time I wasn't impressed but looking back on it now it is hilarious." My dad says smirking.

"So I actually kicked a doctor to avoid getting an injection I wish I tried that today." I say laughing.

"If you did you would be in a lot more trouble." My dad says sternly.

"I know dad I was only messing." I say.

"Good now I know that you are grounded but since you had to get your bloods taken and get an injection I think we should go get ice cream before we go home." My dad says.

"That sounds good dad." I say. Even though my dad is extremely strict and I don't get away with much he is always there when I need him and he knows when I need a pick me up.

...

Again apologies for the late update but please review


	47. Timejumpchapter5

-Thanks for all the reviews it means a lot.

Sophia POV

I only have one more week to go before I am ungrounded. I did work experience at the hospital last weekend and I am doing it again this weekend. It actually was no where near as bad as I thought it was going to be. I actually really enjoyed it the first day I was mad that I had to do it but as the day went on I forgot all about it.

I bring food to all the kids and I also play with them and give their parents a break for a bit. It is a lot of fun. But some of the kids story's is so sad. There are a couple of people my age in there getting treatment it has made me realize how lucky I actually am. Some of these kids have cancer and a lot of other conditions. It is so sad but I enjoy being able to make them feel a lot better. I have become friends with a good few of the people that are my own age.

There is a little boy called Sam and he is three years old and he is adorable. It makes me so thankful that I have a loving family and my siblings are all healthy. I do not know what I would do if anything happened to my little siblings. I am really enjoying this experience and I am going to ask dad if I can continue to do it even when I am not grounded anymore. It is such a rewarding job. I am currently in my room getting ready to go to the hospital.

"Sophia are you ready to go." My dad asks me as he knocks on my door.

"Yes dad I will just be a second." I reply.

Dad is driving me to the hospital today so I might ask him in the car on my way there if I can continue to this each weekend.

"Sophia have you got everything you need." My dad asks.

"Yes dad I do I'm actually looking forward to today."

"That's good Sophia I'm glad you are making the most of this and just think you only have one more week left of being grounded." My dad says.

"Ye I am actually enjoying it dad I was wondering even after next week when I am no longer grounded would I be able to continue to do this each weekend. I actually really like it. It has made me realize how lucky I am." I say.

"Well Sophia I'm glad to hear that you have realized how lucky you are. I would have to talk to your mother about you continuing doing volunteer work there and I will also have to speak to your grandmother about it so we will discuss this later."

"Okay that's fine dad we can talk about it later."

I arrive at the hospital and sawyer follows me in. I go to My the nurses station so they can tell me what to do.

"Hey Sophia glad to see that you are back Sam has been asking about you all week. He has taken a liking to you." The nurse says smiling.

"Oh that's nice to hear I have taken a liking to him to he is such a sweet little guy he reminds me of my little brother." I say to the nurse.

"That's nice to hear. So if you want to can go down to his room now and play with him if you like his parents have barely left his side so it will be a nice break for them." She says.

"Thanks I'll go down to him now." I say and then make my way down to Sams room.

"Sophia." He says with a massive smile on his face as I walk in.

"Hello Sam how are you today." I ask as I go in.

"Me good Sophia." He says sweetly.

"I'm glad of hear that Sam."

"Hello Sophia he has been asking about you all week. I think you have made his day." Sams mother says to me.

"That's so nice to hear would you mind if I brought him down to the play area for a bit." I ask. They have a really nice playroom here at the hospital.

"That sounds amazing my husband and I will go down and get a coffee and that will you be okay with him." They ask.

"Yes I will fine he is a pleasure to look after." I say.

I take him down the hall into the play room and I play with him for an hour until he needs to return to his hospital room for a nap. I can tell he is really tired he is trying so hard to keep his eyes open. I bring him back into his room and his parents are in there waiting for him. This little boy is adorable.

"Thank you Sophia for taking amazing care of Sam you really do make his days bright in this place." Sams mother says.

"He is a delight I will see you again tomorrow." I say back to her. With that I have to leave the room as it is time for lunch and it is my job to go around and give it out.

After I am finished with that task I go in and sit with some other patients that I met last week they are my age and they have cancer. Although they are suffering greatly they still manage to remain so positive and they are so funny. Their parents are here as much as they can be.

Their names are Michael and Kayla. We are all in the same year in school although they attended different schools to me. I am so lucky that I don't have any illness like they do I don't know how I would cope by if I'm being honest I don't think my parents would be able to cope. My dad would be a nutcase.

After I am finished the day my dad picks me up from the hospital and we head home but when I get home he asks me to go into his office. I can't help but think what have I don't wrong this time but when I go in I see that my mother is in there waiting for me and dad to come in.

"Hi mom." I say catching her attention.

"Oh hi sweetheart I hope you had a good day." She says as she walks over to me and gives me a hug.

"Ye I did mom." I say.

"Sophia we want to talk about you you wanting to continue to do work experience at the hospital." My dad says and gestures to me to have a seat.

"Okay dad." I say having a seat.

"Sophia we have a few concerns about you continuing to work experience at the hospital you have become quite close to some of the Patients and we are worried about how you will take it if any of them take a bad turn with their illness. We don't want you to be exposed to this Sophia." My dad says.

"Yes dad I understand that but I really enjoy spending time with them and making them feel better. It is really rewarding work." I say.

"I know Sophia but we are also concerned about how it will affect your school work." He says.

"I know dad but I promise that I won't fall behind with my schoolwork." I say almost begging.

"Okay Sophia if you are positive but you will only be doing it one day a week instead of two and if your grades begin to suffer I will put an end to it. I can assure you that." My dad says sternly.

"That's fine dad I say."

"Oh and Sophia I think it needs to be said we are so proud of you. Your grandmother told us about the impact that you have had on a good few of her patients. We are so prod of you sweet-pea." He says proudly.

"Thanks dad." I say as I give him a hug.

Please review and I am sorry about it being so short I will make the next one longer. It's a bit all over the place but I promise I am going somewhere with this storyline.


	48. Timejumpchapter6

I cannot Apologize enough for the late update I have been so busy. But thanks for all the reviews.

Sophia's POV

I am officially no longer grounded and it is the best feeling ever. I finally have my phone back and I have been able to go back to cheerleading lessons. I have had so much catching up to do as does Isabel. I have had to have extra lessons just to get back up to speed.

I am also still volunteering at the hospital I am so glad that my dad has allowed me to carry on with the volunteering. Although he says that he is so proud of me for doing this and that I am going to give up my Saturdays to continue to do this.

My parents have had their hands full lately as it seems that Phoebe has been going through her terrible twos two years late. She is making me and Teddy look like angels. I have to say though that I am glad that she is taking the attention of me and my recent behavior. I am finding her behavior quite amusing though I'm not going to lie although when she starts annoying me I do get frustrated with her. I don't know what has happened to her she is usually so well behaved and we all know how strict dad is so it is so amusing see her act this way and I can see that my dad does not know what to do.

I played up a bit as a child but it was usually around the time I had to go to my birth mothers house but I was trying to see if dad would treat me the way she did but he never did although I did get the odd swat on my backside and I only ever received one spanking. I know dad never punished me in that way again after he found out about my mother's abuse. Although teddy has received the odd swat on his backside but I don't think he has ever done anything to warrant a spanking. Although I'm amazed Phoebe had managed to avoid a spanking and dad has not even swatted her backside. I'm not sure if it's because she is four or what the reasons are but dad spanked me once when I was four. It might be my mother's influence.

"Sophia dinner is ready." My mom says as she walks into my room.

"Thanks mom I'll be down in a minute."

I make my way down to the dining room and my dad and siblings are all seated at the table.

"Sophia Daddy is being mean he said I have to go to bed early tonight." Phoebe whines as I sit down.

My dad gives me a look that tells me that I need to think of my next few words very carefully.

"Oh really Phoebe well you better listen to him them." I tell her and dad gives me a look of approval.

"But Sophia I don't want to go to bed early ." She whines.

"Well I didn't want to be grounded for a month phoebe but l had to live with it I'm sure you'll be okay. Hey we will do something tomorrow just the two of us what do you say." I ask my little sister who looks a lot happier with the idea of spending time with me tomorrow.

"Yes please Sophia." I just nod and smile at her.

"Sophia how are you finding working Saturday's and all these extra cheerleading classes it's not to much is it and you are not falling behind with your homework are you." My dad asks me.

"It's fine dad after being unable to do hardly anything for a month I am enjoying being really busy and no I am not falling behind on schoolwork dad I actually started studying ahead while I was grounded so I am fine." I say.

"Well I'm glad something good came from your punishment." He says giving me a smile.

"Yes well I can assure you I won't be doing anything like that for a very long time."

"For a very long time you are kidding me Sophia you will not be pulling a stunt like that ever again an I clear." Dad says sternly.

"Yes dad." I say I can't exactly promise that I am never going to do anything like that ever again because I really don't know when it may be necessary.

Mom hands out dinner out to us all she really is an amazing cook I love it when she cooks for us. I always cringe when I think about how I acted the first time mom had ever cooked for me and dad I acted like a little brat. But in my defense I had to be careful and ensure that she wasn't like my birth mother.

"Phoebe eat you dinner." My father warns.

"Daddy I'm not hungry." She whines. This brings back so many memories for me. I think when I was younger he used to have to tell me to eat during nearly every meal. Well to be honest he does this to me even to this day. But phoebe has always been really good at eating her food my parents rarely have to remind her. I honestly have no clue what has come over her.

Christians POV

"Daddy I'm not hungry." My youngest daughter whines I honestly have no clue what is going on with my daughter she has been playing up lately and I have no idea why. She has been misbehaving for me, Ana, and security. I am getting really frustrated with this behavior and I intend to nip it in the bud.

"Phoebe you can stop with your whining and eat your dinner. It is not up for negotiation." I say firmly.

"I am not eating it Daddy." I cannot believe my daughter. The look of disbelief and shock on my elder children's face is priceless. I have already told Phoebe that she is going to bed an hour earlier tonight due to her misbehavior but it has not seemed to do anything. I have taken away electronic privileges and dessert for her other misbehavior but nothing seems to be working.

"Phoebe you will sit right there until you have eaten your dinner." I say firmly.

"I'm not eating it Daddy." She says defiantly how a four year old is being this disrespectful I really don't know. Where has she learned this behavior.

"Phoebe you are eating it and that is final" I say.

"Sophia darling come one eat your dinner for mummy and daddy." Ana says but our daughter just ignores her. I know Ana is just as fed up as I am with this behavior.

"Dad I'm finished can I be dismissed." Sophia says to me.

"Ye me to dad." Teddy says.

"Yes you may both be dismissed." I tell them. They get up and hurry out of the dining as fast as their legs can carry them. I decide to count to ten to calm myself.

Ana rubs my arm and signals for me to follow her out of the dining room.

"Phoebe you better start eating your dinner your mother and I will be back in a minute." She just looks at me and nods.

"Christian I have no idea what has come over Phoebe her behavior lately has been awful she is non stop being rude and winding up teddy and annoying Sophia. She is rude to me, you and all the staff. She has also been having tantrums over the smallest things. Let's This behavior has only started since she started preschool. But none of the punishments we have given her has worked. I just want my kind baby back." Ana says tears coming to her eyes.

"I know Ana I wonder what has caused this behavior. But I'm not going to lie she is on her way to having a sore backside if she doesn't nip this behavior in the bud. Corner time and early bedtimes and restriction has not been working. I'll go in there now and deal with her." I tell my wife as I hug her.

"Okay Christian." She says. I let go of my wife and walk into the dining room. Phoebe is still sitting there with her arms crossed.

"Phoebe I'm going to reheat your dinner and I expect you to eat it." I tell my daughter as I pick up her plate and put it in the microwave once it is done I put it in-front of her and hand her fork. I am shocked when she picks up her fork abc throws it on the floor.

"I am not eating it Daddy." She says. I get flashbacks to when Sophia was this age and did this exact same thing. I also remembered what I did when Sophia pulled this same trick. So I march over to my daughter pick her up put her over my knee and swat her backside four times. It really pained me to do this but her behavior has been awful lately and this was the last straw. Phoebe starts crying.

"I'm sorry daddy." She says through sobs soI pick her up and engulf her in a hug.

"Phoebe why have you been acting so bold lately." I ask her gently.

"My friend madly acts like this in her house and she told me to do it as-well as she gets whatever she wants when she does. She does it all the time at her house daddy." She says while looking at me in the eyes. Well at least that explains this behavior.

"Phoebe why did you continue with this behavior even though you where punished." I say.

" I don't know daddy she just kept t willing me to do it. That it would work after a while."

"Well phoebe I hope you nip this behavior in the bud and I hope you will apologize to you mother."

"Yes daddy I will I swear."

"Also you will eat all your dinner and then we will upstairs and get you ready for bed Okay."

"Okay daddy it's a deal."

"Good I'm glad I'm love you and sibling so much but I won't let you grow up to be spoilt rotten okay."

" Okay daddy I love you to." She says. I kiss her forehead and put her back down on her chair and she starts eating. I'm glad that is over with and hopefully her behavior will go back to normal.

...

So there is a little insight into how Christian deals with phoebe I hope you enjoyed and I will get back into Sophia's storyline in the next chapter. Again I am so sorry for not updating as frequently and I will try get back into the routine of updating weekly but college and work is taking up so much time. But thanks for being patient. Please review.


	49. Timejumpchapter7

Thanks for all the reviews

Sophia's POV

I am so glad that phoebes behavior has gotten better. She has returned to being her kind, friendly and cute self and as a result my parents are less stressed. It is such a relief. Over the last week though my nightmares have returned and I have no idea why. I keep having nightmares about my birth mother and jack. They really are awful. I refuse to tell my parents about my nightmares. There is no point in them worrying about it. I'm sure they will go away. I get them the odd time but now they are like a nightly occurrence.

My throat has also become really sore but there is not a chance that I am telling my parents about that. Over the last few years I have been getting tonsillitis often at least four times a year and the only reason I haven't had them removed yet is because I have flat out refused much to my dads dismay and convinced them ti let wait. My grandmother said if I get it again I will have to get my tonsils removed. I hate being a patient in the hospital but I enjoy working in the hospital. I know that there is not much in removing your tonsils but I still refuse to get them removed. I will just have to act normal and pretend that I am fine. But I am also really tired and feel sick but I can't tell my parents because they won't allow me to go to school and cheerleading practice and I am already behind due to me having to miss out on a months worth of practice due to me being grounded.

If I am sick dad won't let me do anything but it hurts to swallow so I don't know how I am going to eat breakfast without my parents noticing. I'll just have to try my best. I think I have a bit of temperature as-well but I will just have to try avoid my parents. The last thing I want is to be in the hospital getting my tonsils removed and i will be brought in straight away and avoid waiting lists due to who my grandmother is.

"Sophia breakfasts ready." My dad calls.

I make my way downstairs freaking out the whole time I hope it is porridge or something easy like that to eat. When I go into the dining room I see that we are having scrambled egg and toast it's not to bad but I don't know how I'm going to eat the toast.

"Morning sweet pea." My dad says as he eats his dinner.

"Morning dad." I say as I sit down and attempt to eat my breakfast. It hurts with each mouthful I swallow but I am doing my best to ensure that it is not noticeable. I'm relatively quiet throughout breakfast and my sibling and my parents are taking away I'm not listening to a word that they are saying.

"Sophia."

"Sophia." My dad calls.

"Yes dad." I say realizing that he is calling me.

"Are you alright your awful quiet this morning." He asks.

"Yes I'm fine dad I'm just a bit tired." I say and instantly regret it I should not have said that I am tired.

"I hope all of things you are doing if not wearing you out."

"No dad I'm fine honestly I just didn't sleep well last night." Why do I keep digging myself into a bigger hole. Dad is going to get suspicious as to why I did not sleep well and I don't want to tell him that my nightmares have returned he will probably make me go see Dr Flynn again and that is the last thing I want. To my surprise though dad just says.

"Well try get to bed earlier tonight Sophia."

"Ye dad I will." If I'm being honest I just want to go back to my bed right now and sleep all day but I will not allow that to happen.

I somehow manage to finish most of my breakfast and then sawyer drops me to school. I manage to make it through the day but I found it really hard to focus.

In have now returned home and I go straight up to my room and fall asleep.

Next thing I know I am in a dark smelly room and all I can smell is alcohol and damp. Then I see my mother and jack approaching me and start hitting me I start screaming for my dad.

"Sophia Sophia wake up sweet-pea you are safe I'm here." I hear a voice call and then next thing I know I am up and crying into my dads shoulder.

"Sophia your fine I'm here." My dad says as he places a kiss on my forehead.

"Sophia you are burning up." My dad says. I decide not to answer him.

"Sophia answer me honestly now do you feel alright."

"I feel fine dad." I croak out my throat is so sore and my head is pounding and I'm burning up this is not good.

"Sophia don't lie to me you are burning up tell me what hurts." He says. I know that I have been caught out and that I have to tell him the pain Is to much it's worse than I've ever had it before.

"My throat and my head is sore dad." I manage to say.

"Sophia how long has your throat been hurting you." He asks as he rubs my hair I know he isn't going to like my answer.

"Around four days but it only got this bad today before it was fine just felt a bit scratchy."

"Sophia you are telling me that you have been sick for four days and that you have not told me or your mother. Why." He asks getting mad he hates when we keep these types of things from him especially when it has to do with your health.

"I knew it was tonsillitis and grandma said if I got it again that I would have to get them removed and I don't want to have surgery or stay in the hospital."

"Sophia you know it has to be done for your overall health I'm going to ring your grandmother right now and get the thermometer because you are burning up." I just nod and accept my fate. Dad goes into my bathroom and gets a thermometer my dad gets worried when he sees it is 104. So he rings my grandmother straight away. Then he goes and gets a wet cloth and puts in on my forehead in order to cool it down.

After a while my mother returns home and when she comes up stairs she turns into a mother hen and is freaking out over my temperature. Soon after my grandmother arrives.

"Sophia darling I'm afraid it is tonsillitis and it looks way worse than any other time you have had it. Also your high fever is worrying me. I don't think oral antibiotics are going to help this time I think she is going to need them through an IV." My grandmother says. I start freaking out.

"No gran I can take then orally I don't need an IV it's not even that bad." I say desperately.

"Sophia your grandmother is the doctor here and she will decide what treatment you receive. I know you hate needles and IVs but sweetpea it's for your own good." My dad says calmly.

"And I'm sorry sweetheart but there will be no more putting of getting your tonsils removed I'll arrange the operation to be in a few days. But we are going to have to go to the hospital in order to get your antibiotics into you."

"Please I don't want to go the hospital." I plead with my parents and grandmother.

"Sophia I'm sorry sweet-pea but this is not up for negotiation. You will be going to the hospital for as long as you need. I know you hate being a patient in hospitals but sweet pea it's for your own good. We love you so much and can't afford for anything to happen to you." My dad says solemnly as he gives me a hug.

I want to be mad at him but I just can't be.

"Okay I'll go but just know that I'm not happy about it." I manage to croak out.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will most likely have more time to update now so I will try and update weekly. Please review.


	50. Timejumpchapter8

Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it. I'm sorry for taking so long to update I suppose with all the madness going on around us I just couldn't focus but I will try to update more often during this time when we are self isolating.

Sophia's POV

After a lot of protesting I was forced to go the hospital. I can tell that my dad is angry at me for hiding my illness from him but he is also extremely worried as I my fever has increased and I have also started vomiting. I have only been at the hospital for an hour and I am still waiting for them to put the IV in with my antibiotics but they are on about giving me another one as-well for liquids as I cannot keep anything down and I refuse to swallow or eat anything as it is to painful. But if they think that they are putting another IV in me they have another thing coming. I have been telling my dad for the last minutes that I will eat and drink whatever they want me to but he said it is up to my doctors how I am treated for my sickness.

This really is turning into a horrid week. I won't be able to go to cheerleading practice and I've already missed a load of practice. Lately we have been trying out our lifts and throwing us in the air and of course I am one of the girls that are always being lifted and thrown in the air and sometimes it doesn't always go as planned and I land on the floor so as a result I have a few bad bruises on my legs and torso and back and I am hoping that my dad or mom doesn't see them that is the last thing I need. Dad will freak out due to fact that it will remind him of when I was younger and what my mother did to me. He may also make me quit the team he isn't really s big fan of me being a cheerleader and was completely against the idea one of the main reasons was the outfit but my mom managed to persuade him to let me join.

"Come on dad I promise I will eat whatever you want me to just tell the nurse that I don't need the other IV" I beg my dad.

"Sophia for the last time it is not happening you are extremely sick Sweetpea and you have to let the doctors make these decisions. I know you don't like IVs or needles but sweetpea it is for your own good." My dad says to me.

"I really hate it when an adult says its for your own good." I say frustrated. My dad just laughs.

"Sweetheart you are so much like me I am an extremely bad patient as-well I think all the time you have been spending in this hospital and with the doctors has meant they have started to rub of on you we all know that doctors can be the worst patients." My grandmother says walking into the room and smiling at me.

"Grandma but seriously are both of them necessary." I croak out.

"Yes sweetheart in afraid that they are you have been throwing up and can't keep anything down so yes I'm afraid yes they are both necessary. Now Dr Bourke is here and he is going to check you over." My grandmother says. I am so frustrated why is nobody taking what I want into consideration. I don't want to be in hospital, have an IV or have surgery.

"Good afternoon everyone I heard Sophia is feeling ill." Dr Bourke says as he walks into the room.

" no actually I feel amazing and I think that I can go home." I croak out.

"Sophia." My dad says warning me to stop.

"Well I'll be the judge of that shall I." Dr Bourke says I'm not really a big fan of him if I'm being honest.

He comes over and starts checking me over by taking my temperature,my ears and eyes. I decide that there is no point fighting it and that I am in enough trouble as it is due to the fact I didn't tell dad that I was sick. But it's when he asks me to raise my pajama top so he can check my heartbeat that's when I start panicking that's means dad will see the bruises from Cheerleading. This day s literally a repeat of when I was younger it is playing out the exact same way. But I decide that if I don't make a fuss maybe they won't pay much attention to it. So I allow to check but as soon as my he lifts my top a tiny bit my dad is already all over me asking where I got those bruises.

"Sophia where the hell did you get those bruises from." My dad asks and I can tell he is furious.

"They are nothing dad don't worry about them."

"Sophia Grace Grey you better Start explaining right now. Did someone do that to you." He asks me and I can tell he is worried. It must be bringing back a lot of awful memories for him. I know how affected he was by the abuse that I received from my birth mother. He has always been overprotective but after that ordeal and the kidnapping Ordeal he got even worse and to be honest I can't blame him but it's still frustrating.

"Dad I swear no body did this to me I got them from cheerleading practice we have been practicing new lifts and stunts and I may have fallen a few time but I'm fine." I say.

"Sophia you all need to be so much more careful if this continues and you keep getting hurt we will have to rethink your spot on the team." My dad tells me firmly.

"Dad I haven't been getting hurt it's just a couple of bruises you are overreacting." I tell my dad exasperated.

"Sophia can you blame me but we will discuss it further when you are better."

Meanwhile Dr. Bourke is continuing his checkover.

"Well Sophia from all your test results I can tell you that you are one sick little girl you have a very high temperature and if I have been told you have been throwing up since you arrived and I'm afraid that I don't think that you will be able to hold anything down and also you tonsils are very swollen. So as a result of this we are going to have to give you your antibiotics through an IV and also give you fluids from the IV. We will have to wait a day or two for your temperature to go down before we remove your tonsils. I have seen that you have had tonsillitis a number of times over the years and as a result your tonsils are going to have to be removed."

I just sigh and decide that there is no point to argue with him because I am not going to change his mind and I will just find myself in more trouble with my dad.

"A nurse will come in a moment and put in the IVs." I just nod my head I am actually really tired and just want to sleep so after a while the nurses come in with the IVs as they are putting them in my dad comes over an holds the opposite hand.

"Sophia look at me don't look at it." He says as I wince as the needle goes in. It reminds me the last time I had an IV when I was hospital after I had been kidnapped. My eyes start tearing and dad just strokes my forehead and doesn't take his eyes of mine. After both have been put in dad says.

"You did amazing Sophia now please try and get some rest god knows you need it you definitely have not been sleeping right for the last week.

After a while I fall into a deep sleep.

Christians POV

Today has been a really stressful day. I cannot believe my daughter has kept her illness a secret from me. Not only that but the bruises she has on her back and torso really scared me. I couldn't help thinking about when she was younger. I just want to wrap my daughter up in cotton wool and prevent anything from happening to her and I would do anything for her not to be sick. Although looking around the hospital I know I am lucky because at least my daughter doesn't have a critical illness like many of the other children at the hospital. I am very proud of my daughter for the work that she has been doing. I don't intend on her quitting cheerleading as it means so much to her but I will make sure they take more precautions to stop injuries.

My poor girl she really does hate needles. But as soon as they went in she did fall asleep really quickly. I am currently just sitting here watching my daughter. It scares me how she can lie like that and she continues to keep secrets about her health. I know it wasn't her fault when she didn't tell me about her mother but I can't help wish that she had told me so I could have prevented it from happening any further.

I go into the bathroom quickly and while I'm in there I hear Sophia screaming so I run back into the room as quickly as I can. She is in her bed thrashing and she pulls out her IVs while she still asleep I run over to her hold her tight to me to stop her thrashing.

"Sophia sweet-pea wake up your fine I promise you." I tell my daughter.

A couple of nurses come running in.

"Is she alright. We are going to have to reattach her IVs." One of the nurses say. Sophia is starting to calm down and wake up.

"Can you please just give us a moment I'll calm her down and I'll call you in moment ." I say to the nurse.

"Yes of course Mr Grey."

Once they leave Sophia starts crying into my chest.

"Oh sweet-pea do you want to tell me about your fine I have got you."

"I don't even want to think about it dad." She weeps.

"That's fine sweet pea you don't have to. But I'm afraid the nurses are going to have to reattach your IVs."

"What." She says looking confused she probably didn't even notice that she pulled them out.

"Sweet pea you pulled them out during your nightmare. But don't worry We will wait until you are ready."

"Okay dad just give me minute I want to get this over and done with. I can't believe I did that."

"It's fine sweet pea don't worry about it but you need to rest."

"Alright dad just call them in I want it over and done with." She says.

"I'm so proud of you sweet-pea and I don't think I say it enough." I say rustling her hair and getting up and getting the nurses. I really am proud of her though although I am still mad at her for keeping secrets from me but still she is a generally well behaved teenager who hasn't given me to much trouble. I thought I'd have a lot more grey hairs by now if I'm being honest.

Please review and sorry for taking so long to update.


	51. Timejumpchapter9

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so sorry for the long wait I have had a load of College work to do I place of exams so I've been really busy but I am almost finished. I will try to upload the next chapter on enough.**

.../.../.Sophia's POV

I have been in hospital for four days now and it is driving me insane. I have mostly been confined to my bed but I have managed to convince my mom a few times to allow me to go for a quick walk to stretch my legs. She had to convince dad though. Teddy and Phoebe have came to visit me a few times and it's so nice seeing them it is just so boring in the hospital. The thing that is annoying me the most though is the fact that I haven't been able to go to cheerleading practice and I'm going to have so much school work to catch up on. I really hate being sick but I hate being sick in the hospital even more.

"Sweet pea you have an hour before you go into surgery the doctor just told me there." My dad says to me as he walks back into the room. He was really annoyed when they said that I wasn't aloud to eat before hand. Him and his issues with food. But I am actually quite thankful I'm to nervous to eat.

"Okay dad but are you sure that it is necessary for me to get my tonsils removed." I ask hopefully.

"Sophia I don't know how many times we have been through this but yes it is necessary for you to get them removed. I'm afraid sweet pea there is no getting out of this one. But just think afterwards you are going to be eating a whole lot of ice cream." He says smiling at me. I swear he still sees me as an eight year old child.

"Well dad can you arrange for me to have Ben and Jerry's ice cream the brownie one." I have an addiction to chocolate just like my Dad.

"Yes sweet pea I will make sure to have Ben and Jerry's ice cream waiting for you afterwards." He says smiling.

My dad has been really great through this but I am really frightened about being put to sleep for the surgery. The last time I was knocked out was when I was kidnapped by Sarah and Jack so now I have such a fear of being put to sleep. The nightmares I have been having as-well recently are not helping my case every time I fall asleep all I can see is then. I am trapped in that tiny smelly room and Sarah and jack are hitting me I think being sick is bringing all those nightmares back. My dad has been here though and has made sure to wake me up and comfort me. I just feel so helpless though. I have had flare ups of the nightmares every so often but they have not been as bad as the ones I had when I was younger. I know dad is thinking of sending me to see Dr Flynn but that is the last thing I want.

"Okay Sophia we are going to start getting you ready now for surgery." A nurse says as she walks into the room.

"Wait a minute I just need to go to the bathroom." I say quickly and then hop out of the bed and run into the bathroom without even waiting for an answer.

I sit down in the bathroom and start hyperventilating I am realizing now how nervous I actually am to have surgery. I don't want to be put under with anesthesia but they have to. I am only realizing now the extent of the damage that Sarah and Jack did to me. I wait in the bathroom and after two minutes my dad starts knocking on the door.

"Sophia it is time to come out." My dad says.

"I'm not coming out dad." I say back in to him.

When I was younger I never would have dared to say that to him.

"Sophia Grace Grey enough of this. You are going to have this surgery and you will be out within an hour and we may be able to get you home tomorrow. So the sooner you get this done the better." He says through the door.

 **Christians POV**

When Sophia ran into the bathroom I originally thought that she was running in to get sick due to her being nervous. She was to quick for me to follow her in and assist her. But after two minutes of not hearing anything I decide to call out for her. I was shocked when I heard her say that she is not coming out.

"Mr Grey she needs to come out of there so we can bring her to surgery." The nurse says to me.

"I know but she won't come out." I say.

"We can try open the lock and take her out and then bring her to surgery." The nurse says.

"No absolutely not we cannot force her out and into surgery. Sophia has a bit of a difficult past and that would not be the best for her due to her history. She would freak out on us." I explain to the nurse.

"Well we have to get her out someway." She says to me.

"Give me a minute and let me talk to her."

The nurse then left to room.

"Sophia sweet-pea it's just me now tell me what is the matter." I ask my daughter.

"I'm scared dad." I hear her say through the door.

"Sweet-pea please open the door and let me in I just want to talk to you and you can explain why you are scared to have the surgery." Next thing I know I here the lock click and the door opens a tiny bit but I am allowed in. Sophia looks distraught so I hold her close to me and hug her tightly.

"What's the matter sweet-pea." I say to her.

"I'm sorry dad I'm just really nervous and scared." She says through a sob.

"Well what is scaring you and making you nervous.

"

"I'm scared of put under anesthesia dad." She says her big eyes looking into mine.

"Why are you scared of that sweet-pea."

"Well you see the last time I was knocked out was the time when I was kidnapped by Sarah and Jack and I'm just really nervous to be put under again dad." When she says this my heart breaks I never realized she had been beaten unconscious by those heartless people. Jack deserves to rot in hell as does Sarah but I'm glad that she is rotting away in prison for the time being. I hold Sophia to me tighter.

"I'm sorry sweet-pea I didn't realize but just know that I am going to be here waiting for you the whole time and that you have the best doctors and nurses looking after you that are going to take the best care of you. You have nothing to worry about." I tell her reassuringly. She looks up at me and now de my head.

"Okay dad I'm ready. I'm sorry for being so needy." She says to me and I am shocked.

"Sophia do not apologize for that plus I do not think that you were being needy it is perfectly normal for you to be nervous about something like this especially due to all the stuff that you have gone through in your short life." I say as I pick her up and bring her into the room and place her on the bed.

"I love you dad." She says to me.

"I love you even more sweet-pea." I say as kiss her forehead and then head out to get the nurse me apologize for the delay.

Sophia is finally prepped and just before she leaves Ana arrives we had decided to take it in turns to look after the kids but I had spent every night at the hospital due to Sophia's nightmares and also due to the fact that I would refuse to leave her anyway. After everything that has happened to her I tend to worry about her a lot and just feel more comfortable being with her but I do go home to spend time with Phoebe and Teddy as-well and also to freshen up every day while Ana will spend some time with Sophia.

"Is everything alright Christian." Ana says as Sophia is rolled out into surgery. I explain to her everything that has happened.

"Poor Sophia I cant believe that sorry excuse of s woman is still having such an effect on our girl." She says.

"I know it's heartbreaking but I think it's time that Sophia goes back to see Dr Flynn for a few visits. Her nightmares are back and are really bad I want her to be able to talk about then because we both know that she will be more comfortable talking to Flynn about it than to us.

...

 **Please review**


	52. Timejumpchaper10

I'm so sorry it has taken me over a month to update I can't apologize enough. I have been flat out with work. But thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Sophia's POV

It has been two weeks since I got my tonsils removed I was so relieved when I was allowed to leave the hospital. I know I might have been a tad bit dramatic but I was sick and I hate being a patient in the hospital. But now the worst thing is is that dad is aware that I was having nightmares again I have a had a good few since I have been home but I refuse to tell dad about them because he will make me go see Flynn. He tried to make me go see him after I came home from the hospital but I refused. He wasn't happy about it but I told him that I didn't need it and managed to get my mom on my side and she managed to convince him.

I am currently getting ready for school but I am running a bit late due to the fact that I had a nightmare last night and I kept pressing snooze on my alarm. My mom had to come in to get me up but better her than my dad.

"Sophia your breakfast is getting cold." My mom says as she walks into my room.

"Okay mom Im coming downstairs now." I say as I pick up my school bag and head out my bedroom door.

I make my way downstairs and go into the kitchen where there is scrambled egg and toast waiting for me. I definitely don't have time to finish it all. I sit down and start eating when my dad walks in and comes over and places a kiss on my forehead.

"Morning sweet pea have a good day at school today. Behave for Boyle today you know that Sawyer has the day off."

"Yes dad I'll behave but he better keep his distance." I don't like Boyle being my CPO he was the one who found me when I sneaked our with Isobel and went to the party. He is far to strict and always stays way to close.

My dad narrows his eyes at me. "You will be on your best behavior Sophia and Boyle is just doing his job. Now it's time for you to leave it else you are going to be late for school. I will see you later I love you sweet pea."

"Love you to dad." I say as I get up and head out the door and Boyle follows me closely. At least Sawyer gives me my space.

I get to school and I see Isobel.

"Sophia over here hurry up or else we will be late for class." She calls over to me.

"I'm coming Isobel what have we got for our first class again."

"We have history first."

"Oh right that's fine at least we don't have French first thing I hate Ms Bernard. She is so damn strict. " I say.

"I know I still can't believe she gave me a detention for being three minutes late to class my parents almost killed me when they found out."

"If I got a detention I would never see daylight again you know how strict my dad is."

"I know my dad almost grounded me for it but I explained to him what she is like and that I was only three minutes late and he just though she went over the top by giving me a detention." Isobel says.

"Do we have a guest speaker coming into day for our healthcare class." I ask.

"Yes we do but I'm not sure what they are going to be talking to us about I hope it's not another boring one. The last speaker almost sent me to sleep." Our school makes us have a healthcare class where we discuss all different types of things we have had disability workshops, sex Education, cyber bullying and many other classes it can actually be quite interesting but our teacher is so mean. She acts all nice and everything but she is so strict.

I strongly dislike her but you wouldn't mind it's not like she even teaches a proper subject but she also acts as our guidance councilor I would rather die than go to her for advice.

The time has finally come for us to go to our healthcare class and it turns out the guest speaker is a police officer not sure what he is here to teach us about to be honest. I walk into ye class with Isobel and we take our seats.

"Class I want you all to welcome officer Charles he is here to talk to you today about keeping yourself safe when out and about and how to avoid online predators." Ms Burns says in a sickly sweet voice.

He talks to us all about predators and online chat rooms and how some people use catfish in order to groom and loom their victims. It is actually quite interesting of course I'm not allowed to do any of this stuff as my computer and phone are often checked and my dad has disbanded any chat rooms and those type of things on my computer. When he is finished telling us about how people have been kidnapped I feel really uncomfortable I know what it's like.

"Have you ever worked on a kidnapping case." My teacher asks him.

"Yes I have." He answers. He seems like a really stuck up police officer who just wants to impress us.

"Can you tell us about it." My teacher asks again.

"Yes I suppose I will but I will leave out the names just for privacy reasons. So around eight or seven years ago I worked on case where an little girl I believe she was around eight at the time was kidnapped by a man who had a grudge against her father and also her very own mother who had lost all custody over her and wanted to get back at her father. The girls dad was a millionaire."

I feel sick as he is telling this story he can't be going on about my kidnapping story can he. Oh I hope not I know some people will connect the dots as we want to elementary school together.

"Anyways she was kidnapped from her school when her security was not looking. She was missing for a few days and they rang her parents and asked for around 20 million dollars they agreed straight away but asked to talk to the girl but the kidnapper said that it would cost him another 5 million in order to talk to her. The girls father agreed straight away."

I feel so sick right now I need to him to stop talking about this I am about to start hyperventilating.

"We managed to find to house they were keeping her in with the help of the fathers security and we saved her the male kidnapped was killed as he was armed. The little girl was all battered and bruised and was dehydrated. They had starved her and had beaten her."

As he says this I can not stand it anymore I am about to be physically sick so I get up and run out of the classroom straight into the bathroom and get sick. I sit down I the cubicle for a minute and try to get myself together I can't help but hyperventilate. I keep reliving those awful moments. Not only do I have to relive them in my dreams but I also have to relive them in school. This is awful. I wait ten minutes in the bathroom and then when I have gotten myself together l head back to the classroom to get my bag. As I am walking back to my class Boyle comes over to me and starts asking me where I was and why I wasn't in class and that he will ring my dad right now if I don't start explaining.

"Bole calm down I just went to the bathroom." I say and I walk of into the classroom everyone has left for the next class but Isobel remained behind and come over to me and hugs me.

"Are you Okay Sophia I was really worried there but ms Burns wouldn't let me." Isobel says to me.

"Isobel go to class now and Sophia I want to have a serious conversation with you so you can stay behind." Oh no she looks mad. As soon as Isobel leaves the room she comes over to me and starts giving out.

"In all my days of teaching Sophia Grey I have never seen so much disrespect how dare you run out of class like that especially when we have a guest speaker it was so rude I can't believe your actions I have never been so embarrassed in my whole life that one of my students would do something like that." She says to me while giving me a death glare.

"Ms I can explain."

"I don't want any of your excuses young lady what you did was nothing short of blatant disrespect just because you may go around and disrespect your security and I'm sure the many people your parents have working at your home does not mean you disrespect people her in this school. You have not known any hardship and you are just a spoiled little rich girl whose biggest problem in your whole entire life has probably been a chipped nail. So do not try and explain away your actions because I don't want to hear it."

I can't believe her right now she knows nothing about me.

"Excuse me ms but you know nothing about me or my life and I would appreciate it if you stop acting like you do know." I say to her she is really annoying me I have already had a hard enough day and she is making it worse she just thinks I'm a spoiled brat.

" Sophia I would stop speaking right now if I was you you are already facing three days worth of detention for your disrespect."

"You know what ms I don't care." I say as I grab my bag and storm out of the room.

"Sophia your first detention is after school today and I will be ringing your parents." She shouts after me. Great this is all I need my dad getting a phone call and he having detention I am in so much trouble. I have never had detention before and dad said if I did get in trouble at school that I would be grounded and my phone taken of me this is just great. I really don't want to go home today.

Sorry again about the delay I will try to get the next chapter up in the next couple of days. Please review.


End file.
